


Кредит за мысль, десять за похабную

by EppieMorrie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Make Love Not War, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, it is legal to marry woodpeckers in Gravity Falls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EppieMorrie/pseuds/EppieMorrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Кайло Рена, он же Бен Соло, он же Мэтт (иногда) серьезные проблемы с психикой. А однажды он вообще впадает в кому. Или это совсем не кома, а просто глубокая медитация - кто их разберет, этих адептов Силы? По Дэмерон и Хакс совершенно не разбираются в этом, но помочь сейчас могут только они. И еще Люк Скайуокер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения:  
> 1\. Не со зла, а покуражиться. Прошу воспринимать не серьезно, а как затянувшуюся шутку.  
> 2\. Обоснуй повесился, русалка села на шпагат. Это альтернативная вселенная, некоторые (почти все) канонные факты изменены, в процессе движения сюжета раскрывается в каких местах.  
> 3\. В Гравити Фоллз можно жениться на дятлах, а в Далекой Далекой Галактике - на двух и более партнерах любого разумного вида.

  
_Какие нравы в миру, где пьют любовь, словно спирт — до поросячьего визга?_  
Какие шифры тебе на позволяют понять, что я имею в виду,  
Когда руками машу, пытаюсь предупредить: не подходи ко мне близко,  
Не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту, не заходи за черту?.. 

Олег Медведев, "Не заходи за черту"

В палате совершенно не пахло лекарствами или вообще какой-либо химией. Это и палатой трудно было назвать — просто выбеленная комната с одной койкой, белой, естественно. Кайло, занимавший эту самую койку так же не выглядел больным — он не был изможден, слишком бледен, не метался в поту. Но и просто спящим он не казался. Он лежал, вытянувшись в струну, готовый в любой момент подскочить или двинуть локтем сидящего рядом По. Кстати, По...

Дэмерона из этой палаты, насколько Хакс знал, кто только не пытался выгнать. Он сидел у ног спящего Кайло как сторожевой пес, позволяя себе покинуть пост только когда заходила генерал Органа. Хоть на это тактичности хватило, чертов идиот. Решил извести себя, его, Хакса, в придачу, чтобы совсем весело зажилось.

Хакс остановился в нескольких метрах от койки, не зная что ему делать. По на его появление никак не отреагировал, хотя заметил, конечно же. Только моргнул своими большими совиными глазами и отвернулся обратно. Хакс тупо смотрел как мерно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка Кайло от дыхания, как на подбородке уже начала пробиваться щетина, а пальцы чуть подрагивают во сне. Чертов Дэмерон тоже заметил это движение и печально коснулся руки Рена. Почему-то этот простой жест взбесил Хакса. 

— В этом нет никакого смысла, — четко произнес он, а когда По повернулся, еще и указал глазами, чтобы не было сомнений о чем он говорит.

— Можешь предложить что-то получше? — голос у него был уставшим, как у давно не спавшего человека. 

— Могу. Что угодно будет лучше, чем сидеть и просто держать его за ручку надеясь, что произойдет чудо. Что говорят врачи?

— Врачи... — По встал на ноги, неловко потянулся и вдруг молниеносно бросился на Хакса в два движения оттеснив его к стене и схватив за ворот куртки. — Ты бы знал, что говорят врачи, если бы был здесь.

— Да как ты смеешь мне указывать!

— Да уж смею, солнышко, нам с тобой скоро жизнь предстоит провести в горе и в радости, в богатстве и бедности.

— Пока смерть не разлучит нас. Просто с тобой я жить не стану. 

Хакс знал, что он ударит и По не разочаровал его. От удара зазвенело в голове и Хакс схватился за скулу, ему показалось, что он слышал хруст. Бить в ответ он не собирался. Он с трудом понимал, что сейчас делает и зачем — пикировки с Дэмероном остались последним островком адекватности среди окружающего безумия. Он перегнул палку, но извиняться не собирался. 

По тяжело дышал опустив кулаки и смотрел на него больными глазами, и это было хуже всего. 

— Ты уехал и даже не представляешь, что здесь было. Его начало качать между Беном и Кайло, частенько заглядывал Мэтт. Я сбился со счета сколько раз.

— Такое уже бывало.

— Не все трое в один час.

Хакс не смог перебороть себя и бросил тревожный взгляд на спящего.

— Что вы сделали? 

— Я пытался привести его в чувство, он выныривал, но все повторялось снова и снова. Потом я попробовал вырубить его, чтобы побежать за помощью, но пришла генерал Органа и что-то сделала с Силой — он потерял сознание. А уже после мы вместе перенесли его в медицинский блок.

— Он в медикаментозной коме? — Хакс пытался убрать ужас из своего голоса и не был уверен, получилось ли у него.

— Да. Ему ничего не угрожает, — ответил По и поджал губы, явно чтобы не добавить «пока он спит».

Хакс повернул голову так, чтобы смотреть только на Кайло и лихорадочно думал что же делать дальше. Должен быть какой-то выход. Должен. Вечно держать кого бы то ни было в коме — не самая лучшая идея. Особенно если вы намерены прожить с этим человеком всю жизнь.

— Хакс, скажи мне честно, где тебя носило. Тебя не было почти три недели, ты пропал со всех радаров, — По говорил преувеличено бодро, почти вернувшись к своему привычному бесшабашному тону, но Хакс не был идиотом, чтобы поверить этому.

— Я... летал домой.

Что ни говори, а Дэмерон был проницательнее, чем основная масса сопротивленцев. Ему бы на допросах работать с его природным даром улавливать оттенки голоса и секундные заминки, а так же мимику. Наверное, этим он и подцепил Кайло — просто понял его и интуитивно предугадывал каждый всплеск дрянного характера. Вот только когда эта способность стала распространяться на Хакса?

— Лжец, — тихо сказал По и снова замахнулся для удара.


	2. Chapter 2

Из медблока их выпроводила генерал Органа собственноручно. Ее глаза метали молнии, а выговаривая им обоим она обращалась непосредственно к По и это немного задевало. До тех пор, пока Хакс не понял, что это просто единственный способ спровадить его наконец. А еще генерал внимательно посмотрела на Хакса перед тем, как войти к сыну. 

Хакс понятия не имел, как она вообще мирилась с таким положением вещей, но задумывался об этом не слишком часто.

Едва оказавшись в спальне, Дэмерон рухнул на кровать и тут же отключился. Проснулся он через пять часов, подскочил и начал строить планы один безумнее другого, отрываясь от болтовни только на то, чтобы откусить от огромного бутерброда. 

— Сходи в душ, освежись. И воду сделай похолоднее, — посоветовал Хакс на середине монолога о том, что в нужно проникнуть в голову Кайло при помощи Силы и там найти его внутреннее главное Я. Сам он уже побывал в душе, поел, просмотрел местные новости на падде, а так же некоторые записи с внутренних камер наблюдения за домом, которые зафиксировали пару припадков Рена. Дело было плохо.

— Я-то схожу. Но согласись, стоит попробовать решить этот вопрос через Силу.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это какая-то контора помощи душевнобольным. 

— Адепты Силы могут управлять разумом.

— Не все и не так уж долго, умник.

— Можно подумать, ты видел так много адептов Силы, — ехидно поддел По и Хакс впервые за этот день увидел на его лице намек на улыбку.

— Можно подумать, ты видел больше.

— Троих: Бена, Рей и генерала Органу. Еще мне кажется, у Финна что-то такое есть, хотя он сам не может этого понять.

Хакс поморщился. Несмотря на все произошедшие перемены чертов бывший штурмовик до сих пор воспринимался как личный провал, показывающий все проблемы Первого Ордена. И пусть Орден себе гниет, конечно, с такими проблемами, но Финн раздражал его неописуемо. Хотя бы тем, что был даже жизнерадостнее Дэмерона. Первое время Хакс поверить не мог, что такое возможно.

— «Что-то такое» и «лечить психические заболевания» это разные вещи. А голову заморочить любой контрабандист сможет. 

По укоризненно покачал головой.

— Ты постоянно забываешь, что Бен — не обычный человек.

— Я никогда этого не забываю!

— Забываешь. На самом деле тебе хочется, чтобы не было всех этих заморочек с Силой, иначе зачем ты их так рьяно отрицаешь?

Хакс чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. Он поднялся из глубокого кресла и подошел к По, надеясь задавить его если не аргументами, то хотя бы разницей в росте. Только этот невыносимый человек мог вывести его из себя настолько, что у него начинали подрагивать пальцы.

— Я поражен твой наглостью, — прошипел он, дождавшись когда на него поднимут глаза.

По в ответ вдруг улыбнулся и положил ему ладонь на щеку. Хакс не успел отреагировать должным образом, когда тот прижался к его губам. Раньше они целовались только в постели с Кайло, подчиняясь его немой просьбе. Постель была местом, где все споры отступали. Но в повседневной жизни Хакс не позволял себе даже лишний раз прикоснуться к Дэмерону, не то что поцеловать. Он считал, что у них взаимная ненависть, вооруженный нейтралитет, смесь любви к Кайло и соперничества за него. Но это было не так.

По целовался осторожно, словно боялся спугнуть и расслабился только когда Хакс ответил на поцелуй, а еще положил ему руки на плечи в подобии объятья. Они оторвались друг от друга довольно быстро и застыли рядом, не зная что же делать дальше. Без Кайло все было не так. Он умел находить нужные слова для каждого из них, его шутки и подколы всегда были уместны, он даже молчал правильно. 

Рациональной частью своего разума Хакс понимал, что это очень странно — так идеализировать человека с настолько плохим характером, к тому же с психическими проблемами, считая его чуть ли венцом творения. Та же часть разума первой поняла, что он просто влюблен в Рена по уши. Это момент и оказался отправной точкой.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — успокаивающе сказал Дэмерон, словно прочел нервные мысли Хакса. И тут же, без перехода: — Мы должны отправиться к Люку Скайуокеру.

— Так нам и дали координаты его убежища.

— Дадут, и глазом моргнуть не успеешь. Это ведь касается Бена. Люк — самый могущественный адепт Силы из всех существующих сейчас в Галактике. К тому же он его дядя и имеет право знать, что происходит.

— Ты манипулятор.

— Еще какой.

Хакс хотел было добавить насчет «самого могущественного адепта Силы», но решил не валить в кучу все их проблемы. Вместо этого он сказал нечто похуже.

— Ты же осознаешь, что Кайло может оказаться просто болен? И никакая Сила здесь ни при чем.

По кивнул и упрямо насупил брови. 

— Пока это неясно, сдаваться я не намерен.


	3. Chapter 3

То, что с ними летит Финн, Хакс узнал в последний момент. Ему даже не дали побиться головой об стенку. Ясное дело, что генерал Органа их ненавидит, но чтобы настолько!

Жизнерадостный штурмовик уже ждал их в ангарах и вовсю смеялся с переодевшимся в дорогу По. И теребил при этом то воротник куртки, подаренной ему этим самым По, то ремешок дорожной сумки — угадайте с трех раз происхождение. Дэмерон был невероятно хорош в помощи всяким оборванцам. Интересно, трусы он ему тоже занял?

Хакс поздоровался с Финном сквозь зубы и прошел к кораблю — им выделили самый большой из всех возможных вариантов, семиместный скоростной юркий модуль, ранее совершавший обзорные экскурсии по Галактике. Никто из них не знал, что такая услуга была возможна — По был просто в восторге. Хакс был уверен, что и Кайло бы оценил. Изогнул бы губы в улыбке — что-то среднее между растерянностью и весельем, — а потом кивнул бы ему, Хаксу, мол, посмотри до чего докатились — экскурсии по Галактике.

Едва они вышли в открытый космос, началось это. Финн сидел в кресле второго пилота и любознательно спрашивал, а что это за рычаг, что показывает вон то табло, что делать если загорится один из двигателей — ну мало ли, а вдруг. Не дожидаясь появления головной боли от этой трескотни Хакс ушел в каюту и развалился на довольно просторной койке у стены. 

С Финном По был сама доброта и радушие. Он ко всем относился с несказанной открытостью, но к бывшему штурмовику определенно питал симпатию. Хаксу было удивительно почему они не сошлись, почему Дэмерон не выбрал преданного ему до гроба человека, почему вообще полез к Кайло. Это же надо было, флиртовать на допросе! 

Возможно, все дело было в том, что лучший пилот сопротивления не любил легкие задачи. Или потому что Кайло идеален, как ни крути. Или потому что он запомнил его Беном.

Хакс постоянно забывал о том, что до Кайло был Бен. А сейчас есть они оба, плюс иногда Мэтт. Хакс закрыл глаза и с силой надавил на веки. С ума сойти, как можно было так долго считать, что все происходящее — в порядке вещей?

Дверь с шипением открылась — на кораблях этой модели еще не убрали этот звук, — и в каюту вошел По. Он оккупировал вторую койку, вытянувшись на ней всем телом и только потом вспомнил, что не снял ботинки. Эта невнимательность в мелочах немного бесила Хакса хотя бы потому, что сам он так не умел. Просто не мог витать в облаках настолько, чтобы забыть что на нем надето, а что нет. 

— Я думал, ты открыл курсы летчиков для бедных и пробудешь на них до конца полета.

По улыбнулся в ответ на колкость.

— Я немного устал. Финн очень любознателен, это похвально, и он схватывает все на лету, но из меня плохой лектор — не могу объяснить простейших вещей, могу только показать. А это сейчас нам ни к чему. Он последит за курсом.

Хакс ничего не ответил. Присутствие Дэмерона иррационально притупляло панику и развеивало дурные мысли. Вероятно, они все уходили в него.

— Я много думал о состоянии Кайло, пока было время, — вдруг сказал По. Хакс не сдержал ироничного хмыканья, но тот не обратил никакого внимания. — Давай отмотаем назад. Бен был чрезвычайно одарен способностями к Силе, из-за этого он и перешел на темную сторону — слишком велико было его могущество и открытые им тайны.

— Ты знаешь, я всегда скептически относился к этим рассказам про свет и тьму...

— Но он — нет. Ему был важен этот вопрос, понимаешь?

Хакс медленно повернул голову и наткнулся на серьезный взгляд По.

— Ты хочешь сказать... это все было у него в голове?

— И да, и нет. Сила тоже сыграла свою роль. Вспомни, что он рассказывал нам про нее. Сила — поток нескончаемой бурной реки, Сила — океан, а он лишь песчинка и так далее, бла-бла-бла. Для нас с тобой это всего лишь сказки, максимум — захватывающий рассказ у костра. А для него это жизнь. Он живет в чем-то, что постоянно дышит вокруг него, что в миллионы раз его сильнее, что невозможно подчинить. 

Хакс повернулся на бок, копируя позу По.

— И она его сломала. Он был нестабилен.

— Подтолкнула скорее, а доломал он себя уже сам. 

— И еще верховный лидер Сноук, — Хакс выплюнул это имя сквозь зубы. Оно до сих пор жгло язык горечью — как он мог быть так глуп, тщеславен и слеп...

— Нестабильными всегда проще управлять, — согласился По и голос его вдруг смягчился, — но Бен все равно искал выход, пытался закрыться от этого всего. Он не зря взял имя Кайло Рен — он создал его. А потом и техника Мэтта. 

Хакс вспомнил первое появление Мэтта — тогда это показалось довольно неостроумной шуткой, хоть и вызвало некоторые подозрения. Что же задумал магистр Рен, спускаясь на нижние уровни в образе простого рабочего? Ни одна живая душа не догадалась тогда, что Мэтт это не образ, а симптом.

— Ты думаешь, это механизмы защиты психики?

— Я понимаю в этом не больше твоего, — По развел руками. — Но я верю, что на самом деле никаких отдельных личностей нет — ни Кайло, ни Мэтта, а где-то там есть наш Бен и мы сможем его найти.

То, что сделал дальше Хакс, было абсолютно импульсивным, и он никак не смог себе это объяснить. 

— Эй, Дэмерон, — сказал он, двигаясь на койке в сторону, — иди сюда.

По недоверчиво взглянул на него, но подошел. Этот поцелуй получился не таким неловким и неожиданным, как дома. Хакс впервые отбросил весь внутренний сарказм в сторону личности Дэмерона и просто позволил себе насладиться им. Его мягкими губами — не такими жадными, как у Кайло, его руками — ладони меньше, а пальцы короче, чем у Кайло, его тихими стонами — Кайло всегда почти кричал не стесняясь. Все было другим, но не чуждым. Хакс впервые почувствовал, что Дэмерон тоже его. Не потому что они оба влюблены в Кайло, не потому что связаны дурацкими обещаниями, а просто потому что так и есть.

По взглянул по него слегка расфокусированным взглядом и поцеловал чуть ниже губ, намеренно промазав.

— Ты был хорош, — сказал он.

— За секс не благодарят, невежа, — лениво отбрил Хакс.

— Ты все равно был хорош. Заткнись и прими комплимент, как нормальный человек. 

Хакс взъерошил его влажные кудри на затылке.

— Засыпай, ты же устал.

И По уснул, как по команде.


	4. Chapter 4

По открыл глаза и тут же ощутил усталость, но преодолевая желание зарыться лицом в подушку, поднялся на локтях и встряхнулся. Усталость и недосып были его вечными спутниками, он знал тысячу способов борьбы с ними — легальных и не очень, — профессия обязывала. Если на вылет будят в четыре утра спустя два часа, как ты лег, ты должен собраться за десять секунд, а еще через минуту сорок уже поднимать машину в воздух с максимально ясной головой. 

Хакса рядом не было, но По был укрыт одеялом практически до подбородка, чего с ним обычно во сне не случалось — он всегда раскрывался и раскидывался по постели, насколько это было возможно. Это доставляло ему множество проблем во время вылазок на какие-нибудь отдаленные планеты, до тех пор пока он не приобрел спальный мешок.

По улыбнулся заботливости Хакса. Конечно же, он ничего ему не скажет, иначе в следующий раз рискует проснуться на полу или замотанным в одеяльный кокон. Месть Хакса порой бывала настолько детской, что это умиляло.

По торопливо принял душ и оделся, мысленно готовясь защищать Финна, которого Хакс по неясным причинам недолюбливал даже больше остальных гуманоидов. Но в кабине пилота все было тихо и спокойно. Финн отсутствовал, а Хакс читал что-то в падде и поглядывал изредка на приборную панель.

Несколько секунд По раздумывал, стоит ли рискнуть и поцеловать его в щеку, но в итоге просто плюхнулся в кресло второго пилота.

— Сколько я проспал?

Хакс бросил мимолетный взгляд на часы.

— Ровно пять часов.

— Отлично. Ты сменил Финна? Я думал, ты его терпеть не можешь.

— Верно, но он все-таки не корабельный дроид, чтобы вечно тут сидеть.

Что ж, Хакс был в хорошем настроении — уже что-то. Наверное, стоило воспользоваться моментом для «утреннего» поцелуя. 

— Я тут почитал пару статей про раздвоение личности. Все симптомы сходятся с тем, что происходит с Кайло. И ты так и не сказал мне диагноз от врачей.

По развел руками.

— А какой может быть диагноз? Психическая нестабильность на фоне застарелого невроза и депрессии, и расщепление личности как результат. Мэтт — личность-контролер, Кайло — личность-гнев, а Бен — основная личность. Но я так не думаю.

— Все твои размышления это абсолютно антинаучный бред, — сказал Хакс и отложил падд, повернувшись к По. — Но я считаю, что ты прав. Кайло Рен — не обычный человек. 

По кивнул, решив позже переварить тот факт, что это первый раз когда Хакс вслух согласился с ним по доброй воле.

— Раз уж ты досконально изучил статьи по психологии, не попадалось ли тебе чего-нибудь толкового про Великую Силу?

Насмешка ударила точно в цель — Хакс скривился так, будто у него разболелся зуб.

— Это совершенно невозможно читать. Я изучал этот вопрос и раньше...

— Ах, ты изучал! — По аж подпрыгнул на месте от предвкушения веселья. — До или после исторического знакомства с магистром Рен?

— До. В детстве мне казалось жутко несправедливым то, что я не владею такой «магией», — выражение лица Хакса не предвещало ничего хорошего, если над этой фразой посмеют пошутить. Но и По не был таким уж идиотом.

— Та же история, милый. Моим кумиром в детстве был Люк Скайуокер. Я очень огорчался, что у меня нет совсем никаких способностей к Силе. Пилотом я стал именно поэтому.

Откровенность за откровенность — Хакс не стал уничижительно комментировать эту фразу, но и задавать последующие логичные вопросы — насчет обучения «идеальным» Люком Бена, — не собирался. По каждый раз несказанно удивляла ловкость, с которой тот обходил эту тему. Как будто до «Кайло» ничего и не было — просто взял и родился человек из сора, пыли и гнева Темной Стороны. Конечно, как взрослый и насквозь рациональный человек Хакс понимал, что это не так, но это словесно выраженное отрицание выглядело очень трогательно.

— Бен говорил мне о Силе, — начал По, осторожно подбирая слова. — Некоторые вещи он просто не может объяснить, как я Финну, почему нужно дать тягу на полную, а потом взять чуть вправо при взлете. Это понимаешь только, когда ты сам за штурвалом, причем не первый год. Но в целом я уловил то, что теория о том, что каждый из нас так или иначе чувствителен к Силе не такая уж бредовая. Сила пронизывает все сущее... Ох, не делай такое лицо, пожалуйста.

Хакс заменил выражение жалости к умалишенным ехидной улыбочкой. 

— Раз каждый из нас адепт Силы, то почему джедаев и ситхов так мало? И почему у нас с тобой ничего не вышло в детстве, если способности можно развить?

— Ты не понял, — мягко сказал По. — Представь Силу, как сверхпроводник. Как систему проводов, которые все соединяют, радио-волну, ну хоть что-нибудь...

— Допустим.

— Просто одни люди более чувствительны к ней. 

— И как ты это объяснишь?

По тяжело вздохнул. С Хаксом всегда было трудно разговаривать — даже когда он был в относительно хорошем настроении, то подвергал детальному анализу каждую сказанную мелочь и делал какие-то свои выводы. Как правило, всем аргументам присваивался критерий «чушь», а сам собеседник приравнивался к идиотам.

— Я не знаю. Я всего лишь пилот, а не джедай. Просто я подумал, что если Бен может залезть в чью-угодно голову, то может и мы можем? Ну, обратная связь теоретически должна существовать.

— Ты хочешь залезть ему в голову? — скептически поинтересовался Хакс.

— Да нет же! Как ты думаешь, зачем мы летим к Люку?

— Представления не имею. Это все твои бредовые идеи.

По сокрушенно простонал и уронил лицо в ладони. Невыносимый человек. Как с ним разговаривать можно? Хорошо хоть во время секса не комментирует, как По не так повернулся и что можно было сделать лучше.

— Но зачем-то же ты полетел со мной, — не поднимая головы глухо сказал По.

— Не люблю бездействовать. Сидеть у постели и держать за руку, в то время, как можно сделать что-то существенное, это не мое.

По недоверчиво посмотрел на кислую физиономию Хакса и не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Ты поверил мне! Идея бредовая, ты сам сказал, ты понятия не имеешь, что из этого выйдет, но ты поверил. Мне.

— Медаль не забудь себе нацепить, ах какое достижение, — проворчал Хакс.

По откинулся на спинку кресла и с трудом сдержался чтобы не положить ноги на приборную панель. Все было хорошо.


	5. Chapter 5

Люк Скайуокер оказался действительно таким крутым, как и ожидал По.

Но обо всем по порядку. Сначала были несколько скучнейших дней полета, от которого они втроем разве что на стены не лезли. По коротал дни в обсуждении с Финном тонкостей отличий моделей кораблей — уж об этом он мог говорить даже в, так называемом, фоновом режиме, а так же игрой в трехмерные шахматы — тоже с Финном или самим собой от скуки. Хакс в развлечениях не участвовал — спасибо, что не выходил из каюты демонстративно и никак не комментировал их умственные способности. 

Все свободное время Хакс проводил за чтением или же за тренировками в импровизированном спортзале. Так же он дотошно пересчитал количество оружия на борту и его боеготовность, и зачем-то запасы еды. С рациональной точки зрения этим действиям даже можно было найти объяснение, если бы в исполнении Хакса это не выглядело так пугающе. Впрочем, По уже почти привык к его странностям.

— Ты спишь каждый раз по пять часов, — заявил как-то Хакс, когда По начал задремывать у него под боком.

— Это нормально милый, людям иногда свойственно спать, — пробормотал тот, пытаясь отвязаться.

— Нет, ты не понял. Каждый раз когда ты ложишься спать, ты спишь ровно по пять часов. 

— Ты считал? — умилился По, открывая глаза. Хакс посмотрел на него, как на помешанного — мол, кому и что я решил рассказать, и попытался отвернуться.

— Эй, эй, прости. Просто это... неожиданно слышать от тебя. И приятно.

Хакс буркнул что-то неразборчивое.

— Что-что?

— Выглядишь, как дерьмо, говорю.

— Но все еще достаточно привлекателен, — отшутился По и поцеловал Хакса в лопатку. Тот не отреагировал.

Они спали вместе, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, специально как можно ближе, чтобы не ощущать чувство потери так сильно. Еще ничего не было потеряно. Новости из дома были неутешительны — состояние Бена не ухудшалось, но он и не приходил в себя. Концентрацию медикаментов для него снизили, но теперь он будто и сам не хотел просыпаться. По считал это хорошим знаком — если Бен там, в Силе, то он больше контролирует ситуацию. Хакс уже не называл такие рассуждения бредом, а просто отмалчивался.

Это молчание, как ни странно, свидетельствовало о том, что Хаксу не было безразлично происходящее вокруг. Все реагируют на стресс по разному — Финн без умолку болтал, перескакивая с темы на тему, Хакс молчал и еще больше замыкался в себе, а По спал только по пять часов и чувствовал себя вечно уставшим куском дерьма. Если бы их сейчас увидел Бен, то вырубил бы всех разом одним движением в Силе. 

Мысли о Бене, даже такие мимолетные, причиняли боль и еще больше указывали на пустоту там, где мог быть — должен быть, — он.

Только то, что они наконец достигли пункта назначения немного подняло дух всем троим. По был взволнован перед встречей с кумиром детства и знал, что никак не сможет это скрыть. Хакс забавлялся глядя на это и даже вернулся к привычным подколкам, но это было даже лучше чем молчание.

Люк Скайуокер не разочаровал никого из них. Он встретил их прямо посреди пустынной равнины, где они приземлились и ни дав ни одному и рта раскрыть, сказал:

— Я все знаю. Пойдемте в дом.


	6. Chapter 6

Раньше Хакс считал саму поездку неведомо куда к очередному почти мифическому представителю рода Скайуокеров немного нелепым мероприятием, но настоящее безумие начиналось только сейчас. Слушая бредни о Великой Силе ему постоянно хотелось ущипнуть себя за руку или же встать и громко спросить, действительно ли все вокруг верят в эту несусветную чушь. Одно дело слышать рассуждения По, который в Силе ничего не смыслил и хоть как-то пытался подвести ее под законы логики. Или же Кайло, который изредка, только если его спрашивали объяснял, что он сейчас сделал в двух-трех фразах на простейших примерах, или вообще отмахивался от вопросов — смотря с какой ноги встал. Если опускаться до тех же простых примеров, Люк говорил с ними всеми о Силе так, как профессор астрофизики говорил бы с едва закончившими подготовительные курсы студентами — пребывая где-то в своих мыслях, и абсолютно не делая скидки на неопытность слушателей. Что раздражало больше всего — казалось, только один Хакс не пытался сделать вид, что он хоть что-нибудь понимает.

Финн смотрел на Люка почти с открытым ртом и ловил каждое его слово, изредка поглядывая на Рей. Несмотря на то, что она не делала ничего такого, у Хакса проснулась старая паранойя и ему казалось, что девчонка подает своему дружку какие-то только им понятные сигналы, чтобы потом под покровом ночи собраться, все обсудить, и... Что и? Не будут же те, кто искренне считают себя джедаями, нападать со спины, пусть и на бывшего командира Первого Ордена? К тому же, По поручился за него головой, да и сам Финн, как ни странно, тоже. 

Девчонка наверняка прощупала Хакса своими джедайскими штучками еще с самого начала и сочла не опасным, но продолжала все равно периодически стрелять в его сторону глазами, силясь понять, что же он такое и зачем здесь на самом деле. Ему это быстро надоело и он попытался «закрыться», как учил Кайло — вымести все мысли из головы и сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, что займет разум надолго. Хакс перебрал в голове калейдоскоп картинок и остановился на настоящем — голосе По Дэмерона, неспешно беседующего со Скайуокером. Рей изумленно приподняла брови, выдав этим себя — все таки копалась у него в голове, ему не почудилось. Хакс с трудом сдержал ехидную ухмылочку. 

Хвала богам, Дэмерон не вел себя как напрочь потерявший голову фанат — рассыпавшись перед Люком в любезностях при знакомстве, он вел себя уважительно, но не слишком назойливо. Сейчас они обсуждали, кажется, возможности того, что Кайло сам ушел в Силу и сейчас находится не в коме, а в состоянии глубокой медитации. На этом этапе Хакс посчитал нужным вмешаться.

— Я видел записи с камер наблюдений — это явно не была медитация. Кайло выглядел как одержимый, личности в нем менялись с невероятной скоростью, он абсолютно это не контролировал.

Люк посмотрел на него странным взглядом, который был слишком похож на взгляд генерала Органы. Лея умела смотреть так, чтобы тут же захотелось опустить глаза в пол, забрать свои слова обратно и трижды извиниться. Как оказалось, не одна она.

— Это состояние могли спровоцировать, — мягко, словно говоря с умалишенным или очень глупым ребенком, сказал Люк. — Сила была нестабильна вот уже несколько месяцев. Что-то должно было произойти. 

Хакс очень сильно сдержал себя, чтобы в дальнейших его словах не было слышно ни раздражения, ни сарказма. 

— Что значит «нестабильна»? Как вообще нематериальная субстанция такого рода может быть стабильной или нестабильной? 

— Может, если кто-то достаточно могущественны планомерно воздействует на нее по определенному вектору. Мне жаль говорить это, но Кайло могло затянуть в Силу. 

— Что-что сделать?!

По лицам остальных Хакс понял, что не один он шокирован этим сообщением. 

— Кайло нестабилен, к тому же не завершил свое обучение. И был человек, который вовсю этим пользовался, поддерживал это состояние и намеренно ухудшал его. Скажете, я не прав, мастер Хакс? 

Хакс плотно сжал губы, с вызовом глядя на Люка. Он старался не отводить глаз от цепкого взгляда старого джедая — не проиграть хотя бы это сражение.

— Где сейчас верховный лидер Сноук?

Голос Скайуокера был жестким, но Хакс был уверен, что сейчас на него никак не воздействуют ментально. Девчонка тоже притихла. 

— Я не знаю, — четко ответил Хакс, стараясь даже не моргать. — Никто не знает. Я пытался узнать об этом по своим каналам, но ничего. Пусто, как в черной дыре.

— В черной дыре обычно не так уж и пусто, — встрял с неуместной шуточкой Финн. 

— Да чтоб ты понимал в черных дырах! 

— Не ори на него! — вступилась Рей, как будто только и ждала, когда кто-то обидит ее драгоценного дружка.

— А давайте все успокоимся! — По вскочил, поднимая руки в защитном жесте. — Хакс, можно тебя на минуту? Не скучайте пока без нас. 

Они вышли из маленького домишки и отошли на несколько метров, ежась под пронзительным ветром. Тот дул еще не в полную силу, но уже страшно было подумать, что же будет ночью. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Дэмерон не стал читать ему нотаций, а только поежился и глядя прямо перед собой, как-то обиженно сказал:

— А курить-то хочется. 

— Ты ведь бросил.

— Ага, несколько раз. Знаешь, когда Бен отключился, я несколько раз выбегал покурить и возвращался. Думал, он очнется хотя бы чтобы дать мне в морду. Глупо, я знаю.

Хакс усмехнулся. Конечно, глупо, как и большинство идей, приходивших Дэмерону в голову, но что-то в этом было. Кайло не выносил, когда при нем курили, а так же зверел если от кого-то поблизости исходил запах любых курительных смесей, даже банального табака. Из-за этого По активно боролся с вредной привычкой, впрочем, с переменным успехом.

— Ты понравился Скайуокеру.

— Что?! — Хаксу показалось, что он ослышался, или шутки По стали совсем уж тупыми. 

— А ты не заметил?

— Да он смотрел на меня так, как обычно смотрит Лея Органа — будто мечтает видеть меня в мусорном отсеке, разобранным на части.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Я точно знаю, что генерал Органа почла бы за честь, если бы ты был ее сыном.

— Ты совсем перегрелся? Голова не кружится, нет?

— Вообще-то есть немного, — По зажмурил глаза и встряхнул головой. — В сон клонит со страшной силой.

— Ну еще бы, который день по пять часов спишь, причем без кофе и стимуляторов. Шел бы ты отсыпаться, все равно ничего толкового из этого собрания пока не выйдет. Хитрый старик не раскроет нам все карты, даже если что-то знает.

— Думаешь, мы зря сюда прилетели? Скажи уже, не молчи.

О, да, больше всего на свете Хакс хотел высказать Дэмерону все по поводу его глупейшей затеи лететь на затерянную планету в поисках ответов от престарелого джедая, который в свое время просто спрятался ото всех, вместо того чтобы встретиться с проблемами лицом к лицу. Он долго репетировал эту речь у себя в голове. Даже приводил список аргументов, который начинался с того, что у них даже четкого вопроса не было, кроме как «Вы не знаете случайно, что с Кайло, ой, то есть Беном? В последнее время он как-то странно себя ведет». Он хотел уже сказать По неприглядную правду, что бывший магистр Рен просто поехал крышей окончательно, и они в этом не виноваты, хотя нет, конечно же, виноваты...

Хакс взглянул в глаза Дэмерону, который терпеливо ждал от него ответа, и смог выдавить только: 

— Я не знаю. 

— Что именно ты не знаешь? Ты не доверяешь Люку? Не веришь в Силу и в то, что у нас вообще что-то получится? Думаешь, Бен просто безумен и его нужно лечить, а не по джедаям с ситхами бегать? Ну скажи, ты мне уже всю душу извел своей молчанкой! — Дэмерон ругнулся себе под нос на каком-то странном слэнге хаттского и нервно взлохматил волосы. — Прости. Я не должен был кричать.

— Почему же, у тебя на это есть полное право. 

Хакс вдруг почувствовал, что его немного отпустило — будь что будет. Если бы не Дэмерон и его ослиное упрямство, он бы вообще в это не полез, а сдал Кайло докторам и от безысходности приносил фрукты по выходным. Если бы не Дэмерон, он бы свихнулся еще во время полета. Вера внутри этого беспокойного человека заражала еще больше, чем политические речи и пылкие признания. Если По верил, что они выкарабкаются, то так и будет.

Только говорить об этом ему не стоило.

— Поговори с Люком, — вдруг серьезно сказал По. — Он послушает тебя и расскажет тебе что-угодно, правда. Я не владею Силой, но я просто чувствую, что ты ему нравишься. К тому же, у тебя аналитический ум и ты мертвого достанешь своими вопросами. Это комплимент, если что. 

Хакс блекло улыбнулся.

— Напомни мне, как я вообще сделал тебе предложение?

— Из-за Бена.

— Ах да. Мне кажется, я был здорово пьян тогда.

— Разве что от любви, — Дэмерон расплылся в улыбке. 

Хакс стоически сдержал желание ударить ладонью по лбу. Желательно, по чужому.


	7. Chapter 7

Все дело было в том, что По Дэмерон обладал нечеловеческой способностью привораживать к себе людей. На этом погорели в свое время все — его сослуживцы, генерал Органа, Финн, Кайло, Хакс — пора уже было признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе. Это он всем нравился, это с ним все желали второй встречи или хотя бы мимолетной улыбки, это он мог разговорить мертвого и очаровать даже дроида. Но почему-то разговаривать с Люком Скайуокером пришлось Хаксу. 

Засранец По даже с Рей — девчонкой, с которой виделся лишь мельком однажды, — нашел общий язык за две фразы, и вот она уже смеется над его шуткой и жертвует ему самое теплое одеяло из запасов. Для гостя ничего не жалко. Хаксу же странным образом хотелось одновременно выть от тоски и биться головой о стену. А еще лучше — схватить Дэмерона в охапку, добежать до их звездолета и улететь подальше. 

Стоп, это сейчас что было, ревность? Хакс был знаком с этим чувством не по наслышке — по натуре он был тем еще собственником. В детстве он ревновал родителей к сестре, позже своих возлюбленных к каждому столбу, а затем он встретил Кайло Рена и без того безрадостное чувство вышло на новый виток. Конечно же, он ревновал Кайло к По, страстно, со всей самоотдачей и присущей ревности ненавистью. Но так чтобы ревновать самого Дэмерона? Смешно. 

Или же он просто боялся, что если потеряет еще и По, то у него совсем никого не останется?

Нет, что за глупости. Еще никто не потерян, все живы и целы, а Дэмерона вообще никакая зараза не берет — так что не стоит и беспокоиться. 

Хакс сосредоточился на своей «миссии» — поговорить с Люком Скайуокером, — он понятия не имел, как начать разговор и о чем его спросить. Он продумывал свою первую фразу и так, и эдак, а затем ощутил легкую щекотку в волосах, так, как будто подул летний ветер. Хакс обернулся. Люк сидел у дальней стены с самым невинным выражением на лице. 

Кайло очень редко рассказывал про ранние годы своего обучения и почти никогда про своего учителя. Но как-то в сердцах он проговорился, что Люк был совершенно невыносим и никого не воспринимал всерьез, особенно учеников. Тогда Хакс еще подумал, что он преувеличивает или же из-за своего эгоцентризма повздорил о чем-то с мастером, но теперь выпал шанс проверить все на себе.

Хакс уселся рядом с Люком прямо на пол и бесцеремонно начал:

— Читать чужие мысли без спросу — это путь Светлой Стороны?

Скайуокер радостно хмыкнул и поднял палец вверх.

— Именно об этом я и хотел поговорить! Разве Кайло не вламывался к вам в голову никогда?

А вот и первое удивление — Кайло. При всех остальных Люк называл бывшего ученика исключительно Беном. К чему бы это?

— Вламывался, но хватило пары скандалов, чтобы решить этот вопрос. Мы сошлись на том, что он может считывать чужие эмоции, тем более людей, которые... настроены на его волну. Всех нас оплетает Сила, ведь так?

— Ведь так, — отстраненно повторил Люк. — Он невероятно талантлив. И всегда чувствовал Силу как-то по-другому. Приходилось подстраиваться под его ощущения и да, читать его мысли, просто чтобы объяснить ему информацию, которую знал я.

— Вот как.

Магистр замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Хакс вспомнил наивность По с этим его «ты понравился Люку, он расскажет тебе все, что спросишь» и мрачно усмехнулся. Впрочем, так просто сдаваться он и не думал.

— Магистр Скайуокер? Вы можете ответить мне на один вопрос?

Идеальный вежливый тон, который был использован для этой фразы, обычно приносил большие плоды на допросах и совещаниях. Пленные пугались, а подчиненные начинали заикаться. Понятное дело, что джедая таким не возьмешь — Люк только бровь приподнял, даже не снизойдя до ответа.

— Да, у меня всего один вопрос. Кайло... Бен. Он может оказаться просто сумасшедшим? У него невроз, возможно, тщательно подавляемая депрессия, у него три личности в конце-то концов и это только то, что мы знаем. Что, если он действительно безумец, а все наши действия это просто конвульсии от слепой надежды?

Люк долго молчал и Хакс уже почти поздравил себя с очередным дипломатическим провалом, но вдруг он заговорил тихим уверенным голосом без всяких завуалированных смешков.

— Я не хочу давать вам ложную надежду — вы и к обычной-то не слишком благосклонны. Но из того, что вижу в Силе я, можно сделать вывод, что он не сумасшедший. По крайней мере, я не знаю ни одного безумца, который бы так безупречно контролировал себя.

Хакс удивленно нахмурился — несмотря на явный прогресс в общении с людьми и подавлением агрессии, слова «контроль» и «Кайло» все еще нельзя было представить в одном предложении.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Это трудно объяснить не адепту Силы, но я попробую. Вы сами сказали, что Сила течет во всем сущем, а значит с ее помощью можно связаться с кем-угодно. Найти кого-угодно. Так вот, Бена, когда он пребывает в Силе полностью, найти невозможно. Он закрывается. Прячется. Показывается только если сам того хочет.

Хакс совершенно не представлял как реагировать на эту информацию. 

— Вы думаете...

— Я думаю, что это мастерство какого-то нового уровня. Сражаясь с тьмой вокруг и внутри себя, Бен изобрел свой личный стиль.

— Сойти с ума?

— Раствориться. Расщепиться на составляющие. Исчезнуть, как одной личности. Появиться троим. И броситься врассыпную чтобы отвлечь врага.

— Безумие. 

— Какова грань между гением и безумием, мастер Хакс?

— Не знаю. Очень тонкая. 

Люк кивнул.

— Надеюсь, я хоть немного развеял ваши страхи за Кайло.

— Я бы так не сказал. Если он сам... расщепил себя, как вы сказали, сможет ли он собраться обратно? Или это будет вообще другой человек, четвертый?

— Мне самому интересно! — с некоей долей восторга заявил Люк, но заметив выражение лица Хакса вернулся к более деловому тону. — Я собираюсь погрузиться в глубокую медитацию, уйти подальше в Силу и попытаться найти Бена.

— Вы же говорили, что в Силе сейчас что-то происходит и там опасно.

— И что с того? Быть может, он попал в ловушку — тогда ему нужен проводник. Или заблудился — тогда ему потребуется маяк с нашей стороны. Вы, кстати, знаете, что любого человека можно «затянуть» в Силу, если у противника есть достаточное могущество, а у человека понижен порог сопротивляемости?

— Кажется, я потерял нить разговора.

— Не страшно. Закончим его когда вернусь. А вы ведь отличный собеседник, мастер Хакс.

«А вы такой же чокнутый, как и Рен», — отчетливо подумал Хакс и Люк рассмеялся.

— Прошу вас, последите за мной пока я буду в Силе. От вас ничего не потребуется, просто смотреть дышу ли я.

— А если нет? — скептически поинтересовался Хакс.

— Тогда готовьте лопату и копайте хорошенько, не ленитесь.

Хакс едва не поперхнулся — кто бы мог подумать, что у мастера джедая окажется такое чувство юмора. Весьма схожее с Кайло, между прочим.

Люк уже усаживался поудобнее в позу для медитации и ни на что не обращал внимание. Его глаза закрылись, дыхание выровнялось, тело застыло. Хакс обреченно уронил лицо в ладони — все равно никто не видит.

«Слушайте Великую Силу, мастер Хакс» — отчетливо раздалось в его голове.

Хакс едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

— А чтоб вас, магистр Скайуокер!


	8. Chapter 8

Туман вокруг стоял такой плотный, что не было видно ничего дальше вытянутой руки. Собственно, на этом расстоянии ничего и не было. С трудом можно было разглядеть землю под ногами. Дышалось зато поразительно легко.

По обернулся. Он понятия не имел, как здесь оказался. Предыдущие события вспоминались смутно. Вроде бы, кто-то отправил его спать, потому что он сильно устал. Точно, значит это сон. По радостно улыбнулся — снов у него не было долгое время. Неопределенный бред, когда его выключало от недосыпа, за сон не считался.

Рядом, в тумане промелькнуло что-то темное — или это просто показалось? По прислушался к себе и тишине вокруг. Нет, здесь кто-то был. Тень на мгновение выскользнула из тумана и снова пропала.

— Так, — громко сказал По, чуть не подпрыгнув от звучания своего голоса. — Так. Первый сон за несколько недель и это кошмар? Да ладно. Я на такое не подписывался.

Тень промелькнула где-то впереди и По обреченно вздохнув последовал за ней.

— Ладно, это один из этих снов, когда ты бредешь за кем-то в тумане и не можешь его догнать, да? Но обычно же наоборот — за тобой кто-то гонится, а ты не можешь убежать. У меня, допустим, всегда так. Только при этом я на крестокрыле. Кстати, почему я здесь без него?

По оглядел себя — на нем была оранжевая форма пилота, а он даже не обратил внимания. В обычной носке она была немного неудобна, а сейчас абсолютно не ощущалась. 

— Отлично, просто прекрасно. Обожаю, когда во сне так.

Следовать за темным бликом впереди было довольно бесперспективной затеей, при том, что По чувствовал в себе силы остановиться. Но почему-то вместо этого он шел вперед, надеясь что не споткнется обо что-нибудь невидимое, не растянется на земле и этот жуткий туман не поглотит его.

— Мне не нравятся такие мысли, — отметил он сам для себя. — Даже если это такой тип сна, то пробегать всю ночь непонятно за кем это явно не то, что я хотел. Да и не высплюсь я так совсем, а Хакс меня завтра за это под кустом прикопает.

Тень впереди дрогнула и остановилась. По тоже встал на месте, как вкопанный. Хакс. Он вспомнил Хакса и весь предыдущий день, и все дни до этого. Обычно после таких ясных мыслей и четких воспоминаний во сне По просыпался, выпадал в реальность хотя бы немного, сонно хлопал глазами, осматривался вокруг и переворачивался на другой бок. Но в этот раз ничего такого не произошло.

— Ладно. Это другой тип сна. Хорошо, — По глубоко вздохнул и обратился к тени, впереди него. — Бен?

Конечно же, ему никто не ответил. Но уверенность в спонтанной догадке возросла в несколько раз.

— Ты редко снишься мне, Бен. Практически никогда. Прости, не узнал. Ты можешь подойти?

Тень дрогнула, но все-таки начала приближаться к По. Фигура затянутая в черное среди молочно-белого тумана — это было, как минимум, красиво. По глубоко вздохнул и поднял глаза, встречаясь с бесстрастным забралом на маске. 

— Что ж, это именно такой сон. Бен. Кайло? 

Магистр Рен был точно таким, каким По запомнил его в первую встречу. Он не боялся — как и тогда. Это до сих пор казалось странным: вместо того, чтобы ощутить от фигуры главного ситха Галактики дуновение могильного холода, или липкий ужас, По ощутил любопытство и тепло узнавания. А потом он вспомнил, кто же такой Кайло Рен на самом деле. Так все и началось.

Фигура в маске не двигалась. По протянул руку, но так и не коснулся ее. 

— Если я дотронусь, то ты рассыплешься или окончательно превратишься в кошмар. Так ведь? А если я сниму маску, то будет еще хуже. Или...

Кайло Рен молчал.

— Или это вовсе не сон, — По тяжело вздохнул. — Мы снова встряли?

Фигура Кайло дрогнула так, будто была соткана из того же тумана, что окружал их вокруг, только вобрала в себя все здешние тени. 

— Ты ведь вел меня куда-то? Хорошо, пойдем.

По зашагал в том направлении, куда предположительно шел до этого. Кайло рядом покачнулся еще раз, словно удивился — если здесь возможно было испытывать удивление, — а затем догнал его и зашагал рядом. Туман рассеялся настолько, что можно было видеть дорогу впереди себя на два шага. 

— Знаешь, я все никак не решался сказать себе одну вещь. Понимаю, что сейчас и здесь это совершенно неуместно, но что уж поделать. Не могу больше молчать, мне иногда дурно становится оттого, что ты не знаешь. Помнишь твою большую ссору с магистром Скайуокером, после которой ты домой к матери прилетел?

Кайло ничего не ответил, но По ощутил напряжение, разлившееся в воздухе. Он слушал. И он помнил.

— Я помню, как ты прилетел, слухи поползли мгновенно. Я тогда был на вылете, а когда вернулся, все уже были в курсе как ты поговорил с матерью. Проблема в том, что я видел тебя. В саду, после этого всего. И я не подошел тогда. 

Тот день до сих пор стоял у него перед глазами так ясно, будто это было вчера. Будто это продолжало происходить всегда, в каждом мгновении других реальностей — существующих или нет, — раз за разом По делал неправильный выбор и терял своего Бена. 

По было чуть больше семнадцати, Бену — едва пятнадцать и они были неплохими друзьями. Кажется, Бен был даже влюблен в него немного, точнее, об этом По догадался уже несколькими годами позже. Но они тянулись друг к другу, проводили все время свободное от тренировок и повседневных обязанностей вместе. Бен прислушивался к По, а тот странным образом ощущал Силу вокруг него — это просто невозможно было не чувствовать. Люк Скайуокер был прав, мальчик был невероятно чувствителен к Силе и даже больше — мог заставить других чувствовать ее. 

— Ты сидел в саду, совсем один, я мог слышать как ты всхлипывал. Вы с Леей крупно повздорили тогда, наверное. Я знал, что тебе плохо и одиноко, но не подошел. Знаешь, до сих пор не совсем понимаю почему. То ли не хотел лезть в твои семейные дела, то ли просто решил оставить тебя побыть самим с собой. Не знаю. Дураком был. На следующее утро ты уже уехал.

По тяжело вздохнул и нервно провел рукой по волосам.

— Все эти годы я вспоминал этот день. Я ведь знал, что тебе нужна была помощь. И не пришел, хотя был совсем рядом. Кто знает, что случилось бы тогда, если бы я успокоил тебя и просто поговорил. Может, это ни на что бы не повлияло, а может... Что уж теперь гадать. Мне просто было очень плохо из-за этого все годы, что тебя не было рядом. А потом, когда ты появился, я не мог взглянуть тебе в глаза и рассказать.

Туман странным образом стал рассеиваться и впереди виднелось какое-то сооружение, но с такого расстояния никак невозможно было понять что же это. 

— Я знаю, что это ужасно ценная информация и как нельзя к месту, но мне показалось, что ты должен знать. Даже если мы не выберемся — хотя я уверен в обратном, иначе нам Хакс обоим головы открутит...

Кайло замер на месте подняв руку в предупреждающем жесте. По тоже остановился, пытаясь понять, что же от него требуется теперь. 

Магистр Рен, сотканный из теней, повернулся к нему и протянул руку к его лицу. Это было бы похоже на обычную ласку, повседневную и почти незаметную, если бы неловкость от места, где они оказались и того, кем они были. По не почувствовал прикосновения, призрачная рука так и не коснулась его кожи. 

А затем Кайло вдруг сделал что-то и По ощутил толчок, будто его сильно ударили в грудь. От неожиданности он отступил назад на пару шагов, стараясь сохранить равновесие, но все-таки зацепился за что-то и упал. Туман сомкнулся над его головой. По замер.

Не было ни боли, ни каких-либо других ощущений, даже ушиба от удара на землю. Он попытался привстать на локтях, когда его ослепило вспышкой — слишком яркой и неожиданной для этого места. 

По едва проморгался и обнаружил, что теперь сидит на траве, а рядом есть камни, где-то журчит ручей и шелестит от ветра трава. Форма пилота исчезла. Теперь он был в своей обычной повседневной одежде, даже куртка, давно перекочевавшая к Финну, была на нем. 

— Ох нет, только не это, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Не говорите мне, что я умер. Это было бы очень некстати. У меня свадьба через месяц, эй!

— Привет, По.

Этот голос нельзя было спутать ни с чьим другим. 

— Бен.

По обернулся — Бен сидел на траве, скрестив ноги в позе для медитации. Слишком долговязый для своих пятнадцати лет и оттого немного сутулящий спину. Он медленно выдохнул, открыл глаза и улыбнулся. Как тогда, много, много раз. 

— Не стоит валяться на земле. Иди сюда, садись рядом.

По встал, как загипнотизированный, тщетно пытаясь сглотнуть и прогнать сухость во рту. Сел рядом с юным Беном прямо на нагретый камень и тот удовлетворенно кивнул, снова закрыв глаза, возвращаясь к глубоким вдохам и выдохам.

Сон ли это? Может, предсмертный бред? Бен появился, потому что По вспоминал о нем, но тогда куда делся Кайло? И почему все вокруг такое странное, да и что такое это «вокруг»?

— Бен, я все же не совсем понимаю, что происходит, — беспомощно начал По. 

— Просто сиди со мной и дыши. Теперь тебе ничего не угрожает. 

— А раньше угрожало?

Бен открыл глаза и хитро посмотрел на По. 

— Пока я был с тобой — нет. Но здесь всякое может случиться.

— Где — здесь?

— Сядь прямо и посмотри уже наконец.

По с трудом отвел взгляд от профиля Бена — в точности такого, каким он помнил его. Впереди, в пяти шагах от них, все еще клубился белый туман, но едва Бен двинул рукой, этим характерным, немного позерским джедайским жестом, белая муть расступилась. 

По на несколько секунд забыл как вдыхать воздух — он просто смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

— Дыши, пожалуйста. Это важно.

По судорожно вдохнул, а затем обернулся. Они с Беном сидели в прозрачном пузыре, за стенками которого бесновалась тьма. Бесформенные клубы дыма бились о невидимую преграду, растекаясь по ней, словно мутная вода. Рефлекторно хотелось схватить Бена или хотя бы заслонить собой от этого кошмара, но, судя по всему, именно он превосходно контролировал все происходящее.

По решил успокоиться — скрестил ноги, усаживаясь поудобнее, сделал глубокий вдох, а потом медленный выдох. Немного подумал. 

— В принципе, у меня только один вопрос — где Мэтт?


	9. Chapter 9

Хакс проснулся от того, что у него затекло все тело. Он решил выполнить обещание магистру Скайуокеру полностью и следить за ним хоть всю ночь, но усталость и недосып сделали свое дело, поэтому уснул он прямо у стены, неловко скрючившись под невообразимым углом. Во сне кто-то укрыл его тонким одеялом — Хакс был готов деньги поставить на то, что это был Финн. Гордая девчонка к нему бы и пальцем не притронулась. 

За окном уже рассвело, но по ощущениям было довольно раннее утро, в доме все спали. Хакс не любил неточности и взглянул на часы. Судя по пятичасовому режиму сна Дэмерона в последнее время, он должен был уже подняться. Но По обнаружился на том же месте, где и ложился вчера, очевидно, досматривающий десятый сон. 

За эти несколько дней отношения между Хаксом и Дэмероном немного потеплели, но ощущение бездонной пропасти между ними никуда не делось. Они были слишком разными и имели друг к другу слишком много претензий. Хакс все еще считал По плане соперником в каком-то плане, одной из вершин любовного треугольника, от которой нужно было как-нибудь избавиться. Он не любил его — он даже другом его не считал, но каким-то невероятным усилием воли и разума заставил себя принять происходящее. Возможно, это время вдвоем было полезно для них. Но даже сейчас все было не так уж гладко — перепалки перестали радовать своей остротой, а секс был скорее средством почувствовать себя живыми и целыми. И пускай сам Дэмерон утверждал, что ему все нравится, не замечать очевидное он не мог. Не был же он абсолютным идиотом.

Хакс осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, отвел от лица По взмокшие со сна пряди — Рей перестаралась и дала слишком жаркое одеяло. Удивился тому, почему это одеяло и Дэмерон лежат не в разных концах комнаты, как обычно. А затем, нахмурившись, потряс спящего за плечо. Тот не отреагировал.

— Дэмерон. Эй, Дэмерон! Проснись!

Хакс не помнил, когда он в последний раз так пугался, как за эти несколько секунд. В голове каким-то непостижимым образом промелькнули все варианты развития событий в случае смерти придурка По, который затащил его на край Галактики к джедаю, который обязательно им поможет. Но нет, придурок все еще дышал, сердце билось спокойно и мерно, как у обычного спящего человека. Хакс ударил его по щеке пару раз — никакой реакции.

— Эй! 

Кто-то схватил его руку и ловко выкрутил за спину, когда он дернулся. Хакс с трудом вдохнул и повернул голову — Финн держал его в захвате, шокировано выпучив глаза.

— Ты так ему голову снесешь!

— Не просыпается. Не могу разбудить, — процедил Хакс. Каждое слово давалось ему тяжело, словно он только что пробежал марафон и ему сообщили, что нужно бежать еще. — Отойди.

— Рей! Рей, помоги же!

Девчонка подлетела и сначала упала на колени рядом с По, отточенным движением нащупала на шее пульс, облегченно вздохнула и потрясла за плечи. Хакс рванулся вперед, сбрасывая вцепившегося в него Финна. Рей резко повернулась, сузила глаза и сделала до боли знакомый жест рукой.

— Ты будешь стоять на месте.

— Я буду стоять на месте, — согласился Хакс, чувствуя почти физическую боль от сопротивления всего тела этому приказу.

— Ты спокоен.

— Я спокоен, — его как будто окатили водой, смывшей все мысли, что были до этого. Он волновался? По какому поводу? Что-то случилось?

Рей подошла ближе и коснулась его щеки кончиками пальцев, как иногда делал Кайло, только вот в ее исполнении это не было даже отдаленно похоже на ласку. 

— Послушай меня внимательно и ответь на мой вопрос: о чем вы вчера говорили с мастером Люком? Он что-то говорил про свою медитацию?

— Да. Он сказал, что пойдет в Силу искать Кайло. Быть для него якорем или маяком — я так и не понял. 

— Что-нибудь еще он говорил? Просьбы, советы?

— Хотел, чтобы я присмотрел за ним, пока он в Силе. А так же предупреждал, что в Силу может «затянуть» кого-угодно. 

Рей изумленно распахнула глаза и повернулась снова к По, перестав фокусировать свое внимание на Хаксе. Тот почувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение — жуткая апатия, придавливающая его на месте, исчезла, вернулось беспокойство, испуг, злость. И это было прекрасно.

Рей коснулась висков По и прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Спустя пару секунд она растерянно сказала:

— Я не чувствую его здесь. Он жив, с ним все в порядке, но его — личности, души, духа, — здесь нет. Не знаю как объяснить. 

Финн шумно сглотнул, с ужасом переводя взгляд с Рей на все еще сидящего у стены в позе медитации Люка Скайуокера. 

— Выходит, их обоих нет. Но разве По был чувствителен к силе?

— Нет, я или мастер Люк почувствовали бы! Я понятия не имею, как такое возможно, — Рей повернулась и встретилась взглядом с Хаксом. 

— Ну же, скажи мне, что знаешь, что делать, — издевательски протянул тот. Его трясло от ярости и он безуспешно пытался подавить это.

— Я не...

— Вот именно — «ты не»! А как в голову мне влезть, так быстро сориентировалась!

Рей чуть привстала от возмущения. 

— Ты был не в себе! Ты так сильно тряс его, что мог убить!

— Это вы здесь все не в себе. Это ваша Сила делает все, чтобы сжить со свету всех, кто с ней соприкасается. Нет никаких светлых и темных сторон — есть только смерть. Вот что такое ваша хваленная связующая все на свете Сила.

Хакс почувствовал, воздух вокруг загустевает — он помнил это странное ощущение, так бывало за несколько секунд до припадков ярости у Кайло на Старкиллере. Но Рей не стала крушить все подряд, она лишь вытянулась в струну сверкнула глазами и холодно произнесла:

— Придите в себя, генерал.

Старое обращение подействовало сродни обжигающей пощечине. Девчонка определенно вложила всю свою ненависть к Первому Ордену, породившей его системе и лично к нему в это слово. Она не учла только то, что в словесных перепалках бывшему генералу не было равных. 

— Послушай, девочка, — Хакс намеренно сделал паузу после этого слова, чтобы Рей поняла, что на самом деле он хотел сказать, — я ошибался и «приходил в себя», как ты изволила выразиться, бессчетное количество раз. И сейчас я более чем осознаю кто я и где мы все. В абсолютном дерьме, и ты знаешь что это правда. Твой драгоценный всемогущий учитель в отключке, идиот, который припер меня сюда тоже, ты не знаешь что делать, я не знаю что делать. А кто нам подскажет и поможет? Может быть, Финн?

Финн попытался было сказать что-то, но Рей остановила его жестом. 

— И ты не имеешь права называть меня по званию, как я — носить его. Заруби себе на носу, или я в следующий раз его сломаю. 

Выражение лица Рей из ожесточенного стало расслабленным, а во взгляде мелькнуло нечто такое, от чего Хакс едва не отшатнулся. Она что, жалела его?!

— Ты так и не принял то, что сделал правильный выбор. 

Хакс моргнул, а затем криво улыбнулся.

— Ваша светлая сторона иногда хуже неволи. Все у вас просто, сделал доброе дело — радуйся. Сделал плохое — плачь и раскаивайся. К свету можно просто повернуться и выйти в любой момент, как в вашу Силу. За принятые решения не нужно отвечать. И вообще все в жизни случается по волшебству — раз и готово.

— Э, постой. Ты хочешь сказать, что ты здесь один такой бедный-несчастный человек, которому пришлось принимать тяжелое решение? — Рей коротко рассмеялась чистым и звонким смехом. — Вы только посмотрите, какой особенный! Я сильно тебя разочарую, сказав, что практически все в жизни принимают серьезные решения и куда чаще, чем раз в двадцать лет? И живут с этим дальше не распадаясь на части, идут по той дороге, которую выбрали. И это непросто. 

Хакс промолчал. Весь боевой запал в нем угас, желание ругаться с девчонкой на десять лет его младше пропало. Пусть делает что хочет, раз она такая умная.

Рей устало провела рукой по лицу.

— Я все слышу. От твоих мыслей фонит так, будто ты орешь мне в ухо. Да, все случилось так, что мы понятия не имеем, что делать дальше и как нам выбраться. К тому же, ты не доверяешь мне, а я тебе. Но чтобы вылезти из этого дерьма, как ты выразился, нам нужно забыть об этом хотя бы на пару часов и подумать. Для начала. 

Хакс с удивлением посмотрел на протянутую ему девичью руку. 

— Мир? Хотя бы на время. На долгосрочный я и не надеюсь. 

Они пожали друг другу руки едва касаясь, страшась что другой сейчас же выдернет пальцы. Как ни странно, после этого смешного детского жеста Хакс почувствовал себя немного лучше.   
— Итак. Есть какие-то способы вывести хотя бы твоего учителя из медитации? Простые способы, я имею ввиду. 

Рей тоскливо посмотрела на Люка и покачала головой. Выражение лица ученицы, которая вот-вот готова сказать знаменитую фразу «мы этого еще не проходили» немного позабавило Хакса.

— Если джедай уходит в Силу кого-то искать, то он не вернется пока не найдет.

— А если он его вообще не найдет?

Рей опасно стрельнула глазами.

— Ладно-ладно, оставим пока эту тему. Как можно разбудить человека, который не чувствителен к Силе, но его «затянуло туда»?

— Я впервые сталкиваюсь с таким и, честно говоря, никогда не слышала что это возможно. 

Хакс глубоко вздохнул и присел рядом с По — ноги не держали. 

— Быть может, он все-таки чувствителен к Силе? — Рей присела рядом снова коснулась висков Дэмерона кончиками пальцев.

— По Дэмерон — джедай? Не смеши меня.

— Не всякий чувствительный к Силе человек становится джедаем. Или ситхом. Или вообще хоть кем-то.

Хакс хмыкнул. «Не каждый становится хоть кем-то» — дельное замечание. 

— Уже почти девять. Скоро нужно будет связаться с генералом Органой, — вдруг подал голос Финн, про которого в пылу свары что Хакс, что Рей позорно забыли. А ведь он был прав — они не выходили на связь с базой со вчерашнего дня и тянуть время было уже некуда. Да и незачем. Одна только мысль, что сделает с ними со всеми Лея, когда узнает, что теперь в Силе потерялся не только ее сын, но еще и брат, заставила Хакса содрогнуться. Не говоря уже о ее драгоценном любимом пилоте.

Рей вдруг вскочила на ноги и порывисто обняла Финна.

— Финн, ты гений. Правда. Это же так просто. Если кто и может вытащить мастера Люка по принципу якоря или маяка, то только генерал Органа. Они ведь близнецы.

Хакс скептически приподнял бровь.

— И?

— Между близнецами всегда особая связь, а тут у нас близнецы, которые чувствительны к Силе. Причем, еще как! Я уверена, что если Лея позовет мастера Люка, то ей он откликнется.

— Насколько мне известно, Лея не так уж активно использует Силу, предпочитая вообще обходиться без нее.

— Здесь должно сработать другое — их связь.

— Интересно, почему же тогда с сыном не сработало?

— Потому что Бен не захотел этого? — вдруг встрял Финн. — К тому же, у них не такие уж гладкие отношения.

Хакс внимательно посмотрел на Финна тем самым взглядом, который отрабатывал на провинившихся подчиненных. Тот с честью выдержал это. Наглец, конечно, но далеко пойдет.

— Ну и дурость же, — Хакс устало потер лоб, — прилететь сюда, чтобы вытащить Кайло, а потом лететь обратно спасая тех, кто должен был его вытащить.

— Хватит ныть, — отмахнулась Рей принимаясь собирать с собой необходимые вещи. — Лучше перенесите их на корабль.

— Может, лучше сразу их в карбонит для надежности?.. Да шучу я.

Они были готовы ко взлету уже через час, несмотря на проблемы с должностью пилота. Рей немного неуверенно сообщила, что такую модель видит впервые, но поднять корабль и поставить его на обратный курс она вполне сможет. Финн вызвался помогать ей со всем, чему его успел научить По, а Хакс пошел проверять их «пассажиров». Их разместили в медблоке, на всякий случай, и теперь кто-то должен был постоянно наблюдать за ним.

Хакс уже даже не мог беситься глядя на Дэмерона, который казался просто крепко спящим. Злость выкипела в нем еще когда он тащил его обмякшее безвольное тело на корабль, не доверив это Финну. Если это и называлось «долго и счастливо», то он определенно не подписывался на такое.

— Ну и сволочь же ты, Дэмерон, — сказал Хакс, присаживаясь на стул рядом с кроватью. — Я не буду разговаривать с тобой, как с коматозниками, и не надейся. Я тебе все скажу, когда ты очнешься. Только попробуй остаться там. Слышишь?

По, конечно же, не ответил. Хакс тяжело вздохнул, взял его за руку и осторожно сжал пальцы. Попался.


	10. Chapter 10

— Я все равно не понимаю, извини, — По тяжело вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на Бена. Тот лишь улыбнулся, мол, пустое. 

— Скажем так — не ты первый, и не ты последний. Я только с годами понял, что каждый из адептов Силы видит ее по-разному. Удивительно, что хоть кто-то мог найти себе учителя по душе, не говоря уже о объединении в Орден.

— Возможно, никто и не находил.

— Это было бы слишком грустно. Но знаешь, что? В том, что ты не чувствуешь Силу, как полноценный ее адепт, есть свои плюсы: ты веришь абсолютно всему, что говорю про нее я. И, допустим, Люку или Сноуку ты тоже безоговорочно поверишь, им же виднее, они же Силой пользуются. Ты не сомневаешься в правильности чужих точек зрения — ты просто их принимаешь. Удивительная пластичность и очень полезная.

По не смог сдержать смех.

— Извини, но это не мое врожденное свойство, а приобретенное долгими годами работы. Я же военный, Бен, я привык подчиняться приказам разного начальства, не особо вдаваясь в их истинный смысл.

Бен бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд.

— Неправда. Ты всегда обдумываешь приказы. Ведь если, допустим, непосредственное начальство говорит сделать одно, а генерал всех армии другое, то что ты сделаешь?

— Зависит от ситуации. А вообще такие логические задачки — это часть моей ежедневной рутины.

— А я о чем. Ты один из самых открытых людей из всех, кого я знаю.

По глубоко вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Именно за это меня и подцепили. 

— Ты не виноват, не стоит расстраиваться. Все будет в порядке. Ты веришь мне? 

Бен выглядел ровно так же, как рисовали джедаев на старинных барельефах в заброшенных ныне храмах. По как-то видел один, интересная случилась история. Это был закат дня, он потерпел крушение, был злым, голодным и уставшим, но при виде изображения древнего могущественного джедая, залитого последними яркими лучами солнца, ощутил умиротворение и уверенность в том, что у него получится выбраться. Сейчас он чувствовал примерно тоже самое. Но было еще кое-что.

— Бен, я могу говорить откровенно?

— Да, конечно.

— Я люблю тебя, ты это знаешь. Я любил тебя разного, все твои личности, твой выбор — любой, дорогих тебе людей. Но сейчас я думаю, быть может это было совершенно не то, что тебе нужно. Может, я появился и все испортил. Глупая детская привязанность, которую ты почти перерос, — По усилием воли заставил себя не поворачиваться к Бену и не вглядываться в его лицо. — Посмотри на нас. Твои альтер-эго бродят по Силе, а я вообще почти умер. Хакс в реальном мире с ума сходит и вполне может устроить еще один переворот, нервы, знаешь ли...

— Ты жалеешь? 

— Нет. Мне страшно.

— Ты боишься меня?

— Скорее, всего происходящего. Будущего. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Все, что я делал это результат страха. Кроме встречи с тобой. И приезда Хакса. Это ответ на твой вопрос: нет, мне было бы не лучше без тебя. Нам с Хаксом — тем более.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Потому что это так, — Бен пересел ближе и крепко взял По за подбородок, заставляя его посмотреть себе в глаза. — Вокруг тебя болотно-зеленый с переходом в серый. Тебе грустно, ты устал и не видишь выхода. Но он есть. Не позволяй себе отчаиваться. Иначе мы все погибнем, вслед за тем, как ты опустишь руки.

— Я...

Бен прижал к губам По ладонь и серьезно посмотрел на него.

— Запомни то, что я тебе сказал и что скажу. Я хочу попросить тебя о помощи. Как только Мэтт вернется, я позову Кайло и выйду из Силы, попытаюсь решить проблему с той стороны. Но мне потребуется твоя помощь здесь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты ударил по фиолетовой струне. Запомнил? Это важно.

— Да, — просто сказал По. Он сделал бы все, о чем его попросил Бен. Ударить по фиолетовой струне? Не вопрос.

— Спасибо, — Бен обнял По, зарываясь лицом ему в плечо. — И отдельно за то, что никогда не задаешь лишние вопросы. 

— Да где уж мне, — По аккуратно обнял его в ответ — это было так странно, когда они были оба помладше, они никогда даже не касались друг друга свято чтя личное пространство. Идиоты. — Я скучаю по тебе. По всем твоим личностям вместе, знаешь ли. Что если когда мы все вернемся, ты окажешься совсем другим? 

Бен легко рассмеялся. 

— А ты не думал, что это ты окажешься совсем другим? Путешествия сквозь Силу меняют человека.

— Путешествия — любые, — меняют человека. Всё на свете меняет человека. Полеты, например.

— Верно. Именно полеты сделали тебя таким, как ты есть, — Бен в последний раз прижался лбом к его плечу. — Мне пора. 

По неохотно выпустил его из объятий и дал отойти на несколько шагов. Белесый туман снова рассеялся и снова стало видна жуткая тьма, которая окружала их все это время. Надо же, хваленая Сила оказалась не таким уж привлекательным местом. Хакс бы точно порадовался этому факту.

— Бен. У меня тоже просьба для тебя. Успокой Хакса, когда встретишь его. Он тебя послушает. Что бы ни случилось.

Бен не стал отрицать то, что не было сказано вслух, а лишь напряженно поджал губы и кивнул. По вдруг ясно увидел, что тот совершенно не так уверен в успехе своей затеи, как пытался представить — именно поэтому ему нужна помощь, поддержка и одобрение. Черты лица Бена менялись на глазах, фигура вытягивалась до его привычного, «взрослого» роста, между бровей залегла морщинка, а в глазах появилось что-то большее, чем прямолинейная одухотворенность.

— Ого, — уважительно выдохнул По, едва удержавшись от присвиста. Мэтт был здесь.

Бен улыбнулся ясно и открыто, но теперь эту улыбку нельзя было назвать всепрощающей и обезличенной. Эту улыбку очень хотелось поцеловать. Наверное, все мысли отразились у По на лице или в Силе вокруг, потому что Бен рассмеялся, подошел ближе и наклонился к его губам.

— Ммм, надо же, поцелуи здесь тоже как настоящие.

— Мне надо идти, — прошептал Бен, но не двинулся с места, вместо этого погладив шею По. 

— Я буду в порядке. А у тебя все получится. Вперед, — По урвал еще один поцелуй, перед тем как оттолкнуть Бена. 

Тот кивнул, отошел на шаг и глубоко вздохнул. Тень, метнувшуюся к нему можно было и не заметить, но По смотрел слишком внимательно. В тот же миг сфера, которая окружала их раскололась с громким звоном. Бен исчез. По приготовился давать отпор неведомым существам, тьме, бесновавшейся вокруг, но ничего не случилось. 

Не было ни тьмы, ни тумана. Откуда-то подул ветер, какой бывает только на открытой местности. По нахмурился и сделал шаг — под ногами скрипнул песок.

— Да ладно!

— Вот тебе и ладно, — вдруг ответили ему раздраженным голосом. — Ушел, зараза! И, главное, момент подобрал!

По обернулся — посреди пустыни, появившейся из ниоткуда, стоял Люк Скайуокер.


	11. Chapter 11

Он медленно открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился обратно. В голове звенело, будто после недельной попойки — впрочем, откуда ему знать, он ведь никогда не бывал на таких. Ах да, как-то смеха ради По решил показать ему свои воспоминания о том, как обмывал первый поднятый в воздух крестокрыл. Ведь у каждого человека должны быть воспоминания о не совсем удачной алкогольной вечеринке, пусть даже чужие. 

Он тихо застонал, прикрыв глаза рукой, потом судорожно закашлялся, дернулся в сторону и обнаружил у себя в вене иглу, трубка от которой шла к капельнице у кровати. Он замер. Максимально осторожно вытащил иглу и принюхался. Судя по всему, обыкновенный физраствор — странно, он ожидал, что его будут держать на чем-то покрепче. 

Он отбросил иглу в сторону и выпрямился на кровати. Нужно было решить, кто же «он» такой, собрать себя по частям.

Медленный вдох. Выдох.

Его зовут Бен Соло, по документам Оби-ван и мало что в жизни он ненавидит так сильно, как это имя. Значит, пускай он будет просто Бен. Ему тридцать лет, через пару месяцев будет тридцать один, но практически никто не знает, когда именно — он запретил матери разглашать эту информацию, но был уверен, что По с Хаксом как-то все равно пронюхают. Он не любит свой день рождения — парадоксально, но он родился в годовщину смерти своего обожаемого деда и одновременно в годовщину Победы Республики. Он всю свою жизнь ненавидел политику, но в итоге все равно вляпался в нее по самые уши.

Еще один медленный вдох и такой же медленный выдох. Сейчас было не время для гнева и недовольства прошлым. Следовало сосредоточиться на настоящем.

У него есть мать — в прошлом принцесса, а сейчас генерал Сопротивления. У него есть отец, бывший генерал, а ныне контрабандист — некоторые вещи не меняются. Его мать зовут Лея, а отца Хан и даже Сила не могла помочь ответить на вопрос, почему они не смогли назвать ребенка нормальным именем.

Он чувствует Силу — всегда, с самого рождения и сейчас тоже. Бен не смог сдержать улыбки. Сила — его кровь и плоть, невидимые разноцветные струны, оплетающие его и все сущее. Они светятся, они указывают множество вероятностей пути, они звучат. Он не всегда мог различить, что именно они показывают, куда ведут, о чем предостерегают, и еще не раз ошибется в будущем, но сейчас он видит все совершенно ясно. 

Он — Бен Соло. У него было много имен, много состояний, много обличий, но не было свободы. Сейчас есть просто он — Бен, пусть будет именно Бен, — и его обязанности. Свобода никогда не приходит сама, она всегда приносит с собой ответственность. И теперь он готов к ней.

Бен сел на кровати и обнаружил рядом с капельницей столик, на котором лежали какие-то бумаги. Он прищурился и едва не рассмеялся — часы, график обхода палат в медицинском крыле, а так же заметки по его собственному состоянию. До следующего появления персонала у него было полчаса. 

В груди потеплело — мама. В быту она была совершенно невыносима, а вот в любой экстремальной ситуации знала что делать и никогда не паниковала. Бен с детства привык к тому, что у них в доме всегда есть несколько аптечек, собраны необходимые вещи и полный бак горючего в запасном спидере — на случай, если планету вдруг придется покидать в спешке. Он осмотрелся — присутствие матери должно быть выражено еще в чем-то. 

У него была отдельная палата с примыкавшей к ней ванной, в которой Бен нашел помимо полотенец и вещей первой необходимости, ловко спрятанный под раковиной пакет с одеждой. Чтобы найти свои старые любимые ботинки ему пришлось простучать душевую кабинку. Бен рассмеялся и едва сдержал порыв позвать мать через Силу — она активно отрицала то, что пользуется ею, но это было не так. Все потом, засветиться сейчас — последнее, что ему нужно. Мама поймет.

Он стал под душ, продолжая мысленное воссоздание своей личности. Итак, у него есть два дорогих ему человека — По Дэмерон и Бенджамин Хакс. Они являются полными противоположностями по характеру и старательно делают вид, что ненавидят друг друга. Хакс терпеть не может свое имя, почти так же как сам Бен, и установил правило никогда не называть его. По выкручивается как может — «зайчики» и «солнышки» это самое нормальное, что можно было от него услышать. Хакс бесится и в ответ зовет его исключительно по фамилии, иногда по званию в пренебрежительном тоне. Бен любит их обоих до безумия.

Вопрос безумия был самым интересным и неоднозначным во всем происходящем. По правде, Бен сам не мог точно сказать, свел ли он себя с ума намеренно, или просто абсолютно случайно выстроил стратегию борьбы со Сноуком. Поехала ли у него крыша, когда он ушел из дома или наоборот, когда осознал, что любит в равной степени двух людей, находящихся по разные стороны баррикад, и несмотря на это, открыл свою жизнь для обоих. Или у него просто начал подтекать чердак, когда появился Мэтт. С этим следовало разобраться раз и навсегда.

Бен вылез из душа, выглянул в комнату проверив оставшееся время и вернулся обратно. Надо было бы побриться — с бородой он был похож на маньяка. Итак, его личности. Вдох и медленный выдох.

Он — это он, и он целый, не раздробленный, — на данный момент это факт. Наверное, он всегда был цельным, а его Кайло и Мэтт были банальным жульничеством от начала до конца. Но жульничеством талантливым, поскольку он использовал мощь Силы и позволял некоторым струнам другой вероятности вплетаться в его реальность. 

Существовало множество возможных вселенных, в которых все было по-другому. Он был Оби-ваном Органа-Соло во вселенной, где мать забросила политику с его рождением, родила еще двух очаровательных девочек и все время посвятила их жизням и образованию. Оби-ван в той вселенной стал сенатором и женился на хорошенькой принцессе. Кажется, у них родились близнецы, но так далеко Бен не заглядывал.

В другом варианте Ван Соло сбежал из дома в четырнадцать и отправился путешествовать. Его пристрелили, когда ему было девятнадцать. Грустная история. Были миры, где он не рождался, или рождался девушкой, выбирал путь то джедая, то ситха, а то и вовсе отказывался от Силы. В одном из вариантов Сила просто исчезла, как составляющая мира. Что там случилось дальше Бен не смог посмотреть физически.

Кайло это была боль, крик, отчаяние, ненависть — его полноценная темная сторона. Кайло снился ему, когда Бен был еще ребенком, пугал его до слез, но то, что победить кошмар можно было только приняв полностью, он понял гораздо позже. Мэтт был самой забавной, на взгляд Бена, реальностью и из всех его «масок» оказался самой полезной.

Бен скептически осмотрел свое отражение. Волосы следовало немного подрезать, но это уже потом. Он быстро оделся и выскочил из палаты, пытаясь сориентироваться как бы побыстрее добраться до координационного центра не попавшись при этом никому на глаза.

Он был абсолютно уверен в том, что не безумен. Возможно, эти игрища с вероятностями и Силой ему еще аукнутся, но если ситуация примет совершенно ужасный оборот, то Хакс просто его пристрелит в целях безопасности. В этом плане Бен всецело полагался на него.

Добраться до оживленного центра командования оказалось невыполнимой задачей — если не использовать трюки с Силой, конечно же. Из-за этого необходимого, но ужасно обидного самоограничения Бен чувствовал себя то ли слепым котенком, то ли человеком с тяжелой травмой руки или ноги. К счастью, он был сыном генерала Органы и знал кое-какие секреты базы. В одной из вспомогательных рубок не оказалось никого, зато на экран выводились координаты кораблей Сопротивления, ушедших на миссию. 

Бен улыбнулся и еще раз мысленно сказал спасибо матери за предусмотрительность — на корабле, отданном Хаксу и Дэмерону был маячок. Они находились в двух днях пути от базы, но если попробовать ту теорию с последовательными прыжками в гиперпространстве, которую они с По обсуждали уже пару месяцев, можно было бы попытаться их нагнать. Бен вывел на экран список свободных истребителей, которые способны были бы потянуть такой маневр. 

Дальнейшее запомнилось чередой вызовов самому себе. Украсть истребитель оказалось куда проще, чем оружие — все-таки Сопротивление это военная организация и кое-чему их мама научила, но у Бена уже появился в голове списочек ехидных замечаний, который он при первой возможности предоставит генералу.

Да, это хорошая идея — поговорить. Они с матерью оба были не созданы для задушевных бесед, но Бен пообещал себе что едва все закончится, он хотя бы попытается. Она поддерживала его, пускай немного иначе, чем хотелось бы, но все же. А еще она любила его, и за годы его пребывания в Кайло-модусе эта любовь превратилась в глухую тоску и только сейчас начала возвращаться в обычное состояние. И это было ужасно похоже на чувства Бена.

Бен нырнул в гиперпространство и поставил координаты конца прыжка. После него следовало сделать еще несколько прыжков, тщательно контролируя штурвал и следя за техникой. Он вдруг почувствовал, как ему не хватает второго пилота рядом и еще одного члена экипажа, который обычно занимал позицию стрелка. Осталось совсем немного. Он летел к ним.


	12. Chapter 12

Пожалуй, в последний раз такую растерянность Хакс испытывал в далеком детстве, да и то — у него всегда был план. Пускай абсурдный, пускай неточный, но был. Он всегда знал как поступить минимум на два шага вперед. Он видел альтернативные издержки каждого решения, плюсы и минусы так же ясно, как Кайло свою Силу. Сейчас же он пытался продумать собственные действия и видел впереди только пустоту.

Что у него было? Подозрения, горстка информации и два бессознательных тела. Ладно, три, если считать Люка Скайуокера. Они возвращались к генералу Органе ни с чем, точнее, с еще большими проблемами — если она и не отправит Хакса в тюрьму, то лучше не показываться ей на глаза какое-то время. Что ж, это даже к лучшему. Он сможет украсть — одолжить, — какой-нибудь корабль и продолжить то, чем он был занят последние месяцы. 

Глупости. Если он улетит, это ничего не изменит, он помнит последние данные — никто не знает, где сейчас находится Сноук и как попасть туда. Кайло и По так и останутся лежать в коме, он ничем им не поможет. Даже если допустить абсурдную мысль, что они сейчас «в Силе» и не могут пробиться обратно, лучше не становилось. Это он, Хакс, не справился с проблемой раньше и, кажется, не способен справиться теперь.

Хакс не обольщался и раньше, когда думал, что это только По продолжает двигать его вперед, заражая своей безрассудной верой и строя идиотские планы. Сейчас, когда он спокойно лежал в камере жизнеобеспечения в медблоке (на всякий случай), у Хакса практически не осталось ни воли, ни желания делать что-то. Он часами сидел рядом, позволяя мыслям скользить вокруг проблемы, пытаясь проанализировать ее со всех сторон. Вдруг он упустил какую-то важную зацепку? Нет, бесполезно. Выхода не было.

Хакс не знал, сколько часов в сумме он провел в медотсеке. Он пытался отвлечься, уйти в каюту, попробовать поспать, почитать или набросать мысли для будущего плана действий, но все равно возвращался. Финн даже приносил ему еду в медотсек — дважды. Уговаривал отойти поспать, но так ничего и не добился. Хакс даже не ругался с ним, а просто отмалчивался. На третий раз вместо Финна в медблок зашла Рей и крайне вежливым, явно отрепетированным тоном сообщила, что если Хакс не пойдет спать прямо сейчас, то она применит Силу, чего ей бы очень не хотелось. Хакс вспомнил Кайло, который в приступах крайнего раздражения молча вырубал его пару раз простым щелчком пальцев и усмехнулся — девочке еще придется многому научиться. Кажется, Рей каким-то образом уловила его мысли и нахмурилась.

Затем Хакс проспал почти восемь часов — без кошмаров и без снов вообще, — и чуть не упал с койки, когда спросоня не понял, где он и почему рядом с ним никого нет. Он вышел из каюты, махнул оставшемуся «экипажу», что он жив, съел безвкусный быстрый обед и вернулся в медотсек. По так и не просыпался, судя по показаниям камеры. Нужно было что-то решать. 

Хакс представил его насмешливое выражение лица, которым он встречал все его идеи, и оскалил зубы в ответ. Он представил, как говорит воображаемому По, что отвезет его к Лее, проверит как там Кайло, выждет пару дней и если безумный план девчонки Рей с тайной связью близнецов не сработает, улетит в сектор альфа. Там сейчас работали его информаторы, которых он до поры-до времени не хотел светить перед генералом Сопротивления. По в его мыслях солнечно улыбнулся, а потом покрутил пальцем у виска. Настоящий Дэмерон бы так и сделал, а потом перехватил бы на взлетном поле и сам лично выбрал скоростной транспорт для угона. Как и что орал бы Кайло, узнав про этот план, Хакс решил не представлять.

— Эй. Не против?

Хакс обернулся — в медблок вошла Рей и не дожидаясь от него ответа нашла себе стул и села рядом, глядя на спящего Дэмерона.

— Ты уже думал, что будет дальше?

— Что, прости?

— Мы отвезем мастера Люка и По к генералу Органе, а сами будем сидеть сложа руки?

Хакс развернулся полностью и посмотрел девчонке в глаза — бесстрашные и наглые. 

— У меня было несколько идей. 

— Именно поэтому я и спрашиваю.

— Я думал отправиться к своим информаторам, которые все это время искали следы Сноука для меня. Еще одна голова и руки лишними не будут.

Рей улыбнулась.

— Так значит, это правда. Я надеялась на то, что лучший стратег галактики, разваливший Первый Орден собственными руками не оставит незаконченное дело.

Такая прямолинейная похвала ужасно льстила, пожалуй, даже чересчур на вкус Хакса, но оказалась именно тем, что было нужно сейчас. Он прищурился и позволил себе ироничную усмешку.

— А ты что же, пришла в помощники мне набиваться?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Сноук — поехавший ситх, который отравляет жизнь моим родным и друзьям. Пускай мое обучение на джедая не завершено, но тебе и твоим шпионам вполне пригодится помощь Силы. Хотя бы в таких мелочах, как проникнуть на базу, задурить головы охране...

— Эй-эй, притормози. Все дело как раз в том, что я понятия не имею, где находится эта самая база. Мои люди ищут Сноука день и ночь, но старый хрен умеет прятаться. 

Рей задумчиво пожевала нижнюю губу.

— Хм, я могла бы немного помедитировать и узнать хотя бы приблизительный сектор его пребывания.

— Нет, — строго обрубил Хакс. — Посмотри сколько у нас тут медитирующих, присоединиться хочешь? И да, если уж ты летишь со мной, то пожалуйста, никаких дурацких битв на световых мечах с заведомо лучшим, чем ты, противником, никакого «внезапного» использования Силы без моей команды или объяснения, что конкретно ты собралась делать. Это понятно?

— Понятно. И что ты точно берешь меня с собой — тоже понятно.

Хакс раздраженно вздохнул, но, сказать по правде, настроение у него улучшилось. Рей и правда могла помочь во многом — как минимум, она была достаточно умной, проворной и никто из оставшихся, по его прикидкам, у Сноука слуг не знал ее в лицо. 

— Только у меня условие — с нами летит Финн.

Вот всегда так.

— Нет. Это не обсуждается.

— Почему ты так не любишь его? Что он тебе сделал?

— Устроил саботаж среди моих воинов?

— Да ты же сам его потом и возглавил! А Финн, между прочим, спасал твоего жениха. 

Слово «жених» прозвучало так инородно, что Хакс не передернулся только усилием воли. Он никогда не использовал это слово даже мысленно применительно к... создавшейся ситуации. Дэмерон был просто Дэмероном, а у Кайло даже с идентификацией личности все было сложно.

— Я тогда и понятия не имел, что мне предстоит такое счастье, — сказал Хакс, добавив столько сарказма в голос, сколько было возможно.

Рей рассмеялась и пошевелила пальцами, копируя «волшебный» джедайский жест.

— Но уже тогда процесс был запущен. Нити судьбы, все такое.

— Ты что, тоже видишь Силу как клубок разноцветных нитей?

— Нет, скорее пятнами, вспышками, образами. А что? Кайло Рен видит нити?

Хакс кивнул. У Рей даже глаза округлились от предвкушения.

— Расскажи?

— Это сложно. Магистры Силы — ты знаешь, как они объясняют. Кайло, наверное, даже дорогу по суше нормально не смог бы объяснить. 

— Тогда расскажи какой он. Я ведь его совсем не знаю. Все говорят... разное. А мы так и не успели познакомиться нормально.

Хакс хотел было поведать ей о том, что он сам до сих пор не уверен, а знаком ли он с Кайло полностью, когда у него над головой зашипел интерком.

— Ребята, тут с нами вышли на связь, — судя по голосу Финн был ужасно взволнован. — Сами идите послушайте.

Хакс ожидал чего-угодно после этого заявления — космических пиратов, контрабандистов, людей Сноука. Но не этого знакомого до боли раздраженного голоса.

— Нет, это нормально по-вашему? Сначала пристыкуйте меня, а потом уже проверяйте настоящий ли я, или мое тело захватили разумные черви.

— Кайло, — потрясенно выдохнул Хакс. — Как ты...

— Шесть часов в последовательных прыжках через гипер-пространство, и я тоже рад слышать тебя, Хакс. У нас мало времени и много дел. 

Хакс переглянулся с Рей желая попросить о помощи и не зная, как именно выразить словами то, что он хотел проверить. Он коснулся виска и бросил взгляд на переговорную консоль. Рей сосредоточенно кивнула — наверняка думала в том же направлении, умница.

Несколько минут ушло на стыковку с кораблем Кайло, а потом он буквально вывалился из него долговязым сосредоточием хаоса.

— Я едва стою на ногах от перегрузок, ужасно хочу есть после месяца медитации и хочу разбить этот кусок ржавого металла, но сдерживаюсь чудовищным усилием воли, — Кайло ухватился за борт своего корабля и кое-как выпрямился. — А как у вас дела?

Хакс скрестил руки на груди — у него было сильнейшее дежавю. Такое ощущение, будто он вернулся в первые дни после знакомства с магистром Рен, каждое слово и жест которого бесили его до дергающегося века.

— С каждой минутой все интереснее.

— Могу гарантировать, что эта динамика сохранится. Я обещаю, что все объясню, но сейчас мне нужно задать новые координаты этому кораблю. Я нашел Сноука.

Хакс заставил себя медленно выдохнуть, успокаиваясь. Прежде всего стоило выяснить кто перед ними сейчас. Суетливые жесты были похожи на Мэтта, типичное хамство — сто процентов Кайло, хотя искренне сказать, что он рад слышать Хакса мог только Бен.

— И?

— Что «и»? — Кайло приподнял бровь.

— Ты нашел Сноука, молодец, и? Что дальше?

— Нам нужно как можно быстрее добраться до него и прикончить, пока он не понял, что случилось. Скоро он почувствует, что я больше не в Силе и предпримет меры. У нас правда очень мало времени.

— Позволь, я уточню. Ты отсутствуешь реальном мире почти полтора месяца, а потом просто так заявляешься сюда и требуешь, чтобы тебе подчинялись. Ладно. У нас на борту два человека без сознания, нет оружия кроме нескольких бластеров, у самого корабля толком нет щитов, а из экипажа — дети.

— Эй! — Рей с Финном возмутились одновременно, гневно переглядываясь. Хакс предупреждающе поднял ладонь, чтобы они молчали.

— Ни оружия, ни подкрепления, ни информации. Только твои слова, при том, что я так и не уверен, что ты это ты, уж извини.

Кайло смотрел на него с каким-то смешанным выражением лица, словно он сам не мог решить, что же ему сейчас чувствовать. Затем он фыркнул и едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Я это я. Можешь проверить, — он повернулся к Рей и чуть наклонил голову. — Люк уже учил тебя смотреть?

Рей кивнула, подошла ближе и положила ладонь на лоб Кайло так, будто хотела проверить нет ли у него жара. Она закрыла глаза, а на лице ее застыло серьезное сосредоточенное выражение. Кайло не закрывал глаз, а с любопытством наблюдал за ее действиями.

— Он говорит правду, — сказала Рей, открывая глаза. — Он правда нашел Сноука. Поэтому он и пробыл в Силе так долго.

Хакс все еще колебался. Кайло не выглядел агрессивным, а Рей — испуганной. Хаксу вспомнился их последний разговор с Люком Скайуокером о гении на грани безумия, о расщеплении личности, о новом уровне мастерства взаимодействия с Силой. Теперь нужно было поверить в это?

— Он не безумен, — сказала Рей не оборачиваясь, почувствовал беспокойство Хакса. — Он сказал правду — он это он. Его разум абсолютно здоров и не раздроблен. 

Кайло усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Хакса.

— Я видел По в Силе. С ним все в порядке, он с Люком. Магистр защитит его, пока мы не разберемся со Сноуком.

— Не смей. Не смей шантажировать меня им. — Хакс ощутил как мгновенно перехватило дыхание и кровь застучала в висках.

Кайло тяжело вздохнул.

— По просил тебя успокоить. Говорил, что ты меня послушаешь.

— Надо же, какая наивность.

— Координаты, — спокойный голос Финна прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. — Давайте координаты. Мне. Я введу — По научил меня.

Хакс злорадно подумал, что не зря он терпеть не может этого штурмовика. Одновременно с этим он осознал, что сейчас оказался в меньшинстве — Кайло горел решимостью лететь к Сноуку, а Рей, похоже, верила ему.

— Выходит, мое мнение здесь вообще не учитывается? — едко сказал он.

— Это ради По. Ведь он сейчас все равно в опасности? — Финн с тревогой посмотрел на Кайло.

— С ним магистр Скайуокер, но верно, лучше бы им обоим выйти из Силы как можно быстрее, — подтвердил тот. — В Силе сейчас неспокойно благодаря Сноуку, это именно он затащил туда По, ох, не смотри на меня так, будто я виноват еще и в этом! — это уже Хаксу.

— Он и вправду не виноват, — Рей сосредоточенно моргнула так, будто пыталась всмотреться во что-то, что видела только она. Наверное, все еще пыталась найти ответы в Силе.

Кайло вдруг сделал то, чего Хакс от него никак не ожидал — положил девчонке руку на плечо и грубо встряхнул ее, строго сказав прямо в ухо:

— Выходи оттуда. Немедленно. Живо!

Рей ойкнула, шагнула вперед, покачнулась, но устояла на ногах и моргнула уже куда более осмысленно, потом затрясла головой.

— Что это было? Почему там... так?

— Потому что это буря, от которой невозможно укрыться одному. Попытайся сейчас не соваться слишком глубоко в Силу, а еще лучше — экранируйся. Умеешь? Неважно, я научу, это быстро.

Хакс был совершенно не настроен слушать всю эту чушь. Так странно — он ужасно тосковал по Кайло и как минимум должен был испытывать огромное облегчение от того, что он жив и здоров, и если девчонка не ошиблась — даже с головой у него все исправилось магическим образом. Но отчего-то ему было так тошно, что во рту даже появился горький привкус. 

В коридоре его нагнал Финн. 

— Генерал, — это обращение его когда-нибудь доконает, — я не пытался оспорить ваш авторитет...

— Послушай, юноша. Никогда больше не называй меня по этому званию, — четко и тихо произнес Хакс. — Это понятно?

— Сэр...

— И никаких сэров, у меня аллергия на все это. Касательно того что ты пытался и не пытался — ты даже не представляешь куда и к кому мы летим. Безоружные, упрямые бараны, которые сами идут на закланье. Поверь, я тебя отскребать от стены в случае чего не буду. Сгинешь там — обещаю пышные похороны, если сам выберусь. 

— Когда-то я уже рисковал всем, что у меня было ради одного человека. И это того стоило, — просто сказал Финн и несмело улыбнулся.

Хакс знал продолжение фразы, которое он не сказал даже без этих штучек с Силой.

«И вы тоже делали так. И тоже не жалеете».


	13. Chapter 13

Разговаривать во время еды было невежливо и просто неудобно, но Бен ничего не мог поделать. Он месяц не ел и молчал, а сейчас у него была какая-никакая еда и обалдевшие от количества и содержания информации собеседники. Они сидели в маленькой корабельной столовой, Финн и Рей прямо за столом с Беном, а Хакс чуть в стороне, оседлав стул. Не нужно было прибегать к Силе, чтобы понять, как же он зол.

Судя по горящим глаза, Рей дорвалась наконец до того, кто был готов ответить на все странные вопросы, которые возникают в процессе обучения джедайскому искусству. Бен хорошо помнил, как на все его «почему» и «отчего» Люк улыбаясь отвечал «а сам как думаешь?». Только спустя годы он понял, что дядя вовсе не издевался над незадачливым учеником, а действительно интересовался его мнением, потому что Сила для каждого разная.

— Я не понимаю, как такое вообще может произойти, — горячилась Рей. — Ведь Сила пребывает в гармонии, как в изначальном состоянии — как же тогда возможна такая буря? Неужели только один человек может так воздействовать на нее? Как же тогда теория о том, что Сила пронизывает вселенную, а мы лишь песчинки в ней?

Бен проглотил искусственную картошку и улыбнулся — это был сложный вопрос, он любил такие. 

— Представь Силу, как пруд — любой его достаточно крупный житель может плеснуть хвостом по воде и по поверхности пойдут круги. Он так же может зарываться в песок и вокруг дна будет мутная вода. Представь Силу, как механизм — если сломается деталь в определенном месте, то он остановится, а может даже взорваться. Сноук едва ли человек — он просто притворяется таким. На самом деле он другой расы и, я подозреваю, живет гораздо дольше, чем все мы. И времени изучить Силу у него было побольше. Из-за этого он знает ее «узкие места» — выберем такой термин, — знает куда ударить, чтобы пошла рябь по воде. Понимаешь?

Рей кивнула.

— Почему бурю можно пережить только вдвоем? — внезапно спросил Финн.

— О, это же очевидно, — отмахнулась Рей. — Чтобы если тебя засыплет песком, второй откопал тебя. Страховка на самый крайний случай. 

Бен рассмеялся — из девочки будет толк. Она каким-то невообразимым чувством понимала суть вещей. Он в ее возрасте был сущим дураком, да и сейчас не лучше.

— Почему он забрал По? — Рей бросила полный искреннего беспокойства взгляд на Хакса, который тут же подобрался из чересчур расслабленной позы. 

Это был тяжелый вопрос, независимо от того, что Бен знал ответ. Он попытался говорить как можно более мягко, чтобы успокоить всех присутствующих и себя заодно.

— У По высокий уровень пси-чувствительности. Он не адепт Силы, верно, но у него определенно повышена чувствительность к происходящему с людьми и эмпатия. Вам никогда не казалось, что вот он смотрит на вас и в ту же минуту спрашивает именно то, что нужно, чтобы приободрить вас? Всегда знает, когда вы грустите или раздражены? Он чувствует это. Поэтому его в какой-то мере можно зацепить при помощи Силы сильнее, чем обычного человека.

— А может все дело в том, что По просто хороший человек, который добр и внимателен ко всем? — слова Хакса должны были прозвучать насмешливо, но в них была только грусть. 

Бену ужасно хотелось еще раз повторить, что все будет в порядке, но тогда в него могли даже чем-то запустить, поэтому он ограничился нейтральным:

— Он проходил тест еще в юности, при стажировке. Способности к эмпатии выше среднестатистических, но чувствительности к Силе не обнаружено. Я знаю это, потому что тест составлял мой дядя, Люк то есть. Проверял результаты тоже он. Обычно чувствительность к Силе проявляется очень активно, но есть случаи, когда...

— О, нет, — перебила Рей. — Ты украл результаты теста, потому что его проводил твой дядя?

Бен закашлялся и попытался отвернуться, чтобы скрыть румянец.

— Не украл, а всего лишь подсмотрел. К тому же, я и так бы все узнал, так что какая разница?

— Вот именно!

— Мне было четырнадцать, — Бен сказал это настолько беспомощным голосом, что Рей прыснула. 

— Эти пси-способности, они защитят По в Силе? Он потом безболезненно выйдет оттуда, ведь так? — дотошность Финна уже начала вызывать раздражение. 

— По сейчас страхует Люк, — как можно более терпеливо начал Бен, — им ничего не угрожает. Едва мы нападем на Сноука и ослабим его влияние на Силу, банально отвлечем его, они смогут выйти оттуда. А пока они нужны мне там. Мы ударим с одной стороны, они — из Силы, и...

— Постой-постой. — Хакс даже привстал со стула и одновременно судорожно вцепился в его спинку руками так, будто не доверял ногам. — Ты правда только что сказал, что Дэмерон и Скайуокер лежат в коме просто потому что ты так приказал?

— Что? Нет, конечно, я никому не приказывал, я попросил По...

— Ах, это теперь так называется. — Хакс окончательно встал на ноги и со скрежетом отставил несчастный стул. — Какой же я идиот. Верить во всю эту чушь с тремя личностями, собравшимися в одного человека, хотя это действительно просто ты! Один, целый ты, и ты придурок! Мы летим на корабле без оружия, без прикрытия, практически без экипажа. Человек, которому ты клялся в любви и понятия не имеет о том, что такое твоя хваленая Сила, сейчас в ней, в ловушке. Это даже не самоубийственный план — это его отсутствие. 

Бен тоже вскочил на ноги, чувствуя себя оскорбленным до глубины души. Да, Хакс был хорошим стратегом, но порой слишком сильно уделял внимание деталям своего плана, когда действовать нужно было прямо сейчас — пусть даже глупо и неосмотрительно.

— Я не просто так развлекался в Силе почти полтора месяца. Я искал Сноука, но еще я смотрел варианты будущего. Если мы полетим сейчас, то получим неожиданную помощь изнутри его базы. Полетим позже — и возможность смертельного исхода для каждого из нас возрастает в разы!

Хакс посмотрел на него колючим взглядом и неожиданно весело сказал:

— Ах, значит, неожиданная помощь? В то время как ты занимался, безусловно, серьезными и важными вещами в Силе, я договаривался с информаторами и запускал шпионскую сеть в стан Сноука.

— Что ж у тебя за шпионы такие, что даже координаты не предоставили?

— Люди, которые понимают, что служба у Сноука это билет в один конец. И если мы не справимся, то... Лучше бы тебе оказаться правым во всем, — скомкано ответил Хакс и вышел из столовой.

Несколько секунд стояла пронзительная тишина, которую разбила Рей.

— Пойду проверю борт-компьютер. 

— Да, а я... — отмер Финн, — тоже пойду.

— Поможешь мне. 

— Да, точно.

Они проскользнули мимо Бена, а он остался стоять посреди столовой. Только после того как все вышли, он позволил себе тихо застонать и уронить лицо в ладони. 

Несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов. Без успокаивающего присутствия Силы было совсем тяжело. Почти так же, как без мягкой улыбки По. Искать Хакса по кораблю предстояло самому и Бен отправился в медотсек, логично посчитав его первым местом, куда тот мог пойти.

В медотсеке было пусто. Бен застыл на пол-пути к камерам жизнеобеспечения, где были размещены Люк и По. Он так хотел посмотреть на них, но боялся, что инстинктивно потянется проверить их в Силе, а этого делать нельзя. Нужно было продолжить поиски Хакса.

Бен стал методично обходить все каюты и на третьей ему повезло. Хакс сидел на койке, прислонившись затылком к стене и закрыв глаза. Бен вошел, не спросив разрешения и уселся на койку напротив. Его колени едва помещались в узкий проход и почти задевали ноги Хакса. Тот приоткрыл один глаз.

— Почти два дня у меня была бессонница и едва я ощутил желание поспать, приходишь ты.

— Ты не выглядишь, как человек, который хочет спать. Как человек, который хочет меня ударить — да. 

Хакс открыл оба глаза и тяжело вздохнул, принимая более удобное положение.

— Если бы это помогло...

— Знаешь, что забавно? — вдруг сказал Бен, запуская пальцы в отросшие волосы. — При моей чувствительности к Силе, у меня эмпатические способности практически на нуле. Я тоже проходил тот тест, тайком от Люка, конечно. По долго утешал меня, что я не эмоциональный инвалид. Это я к тому, что я понятия не имею, что сказать тебе, чтобы ты почувствовал себя немного лучше и поверил мне.

Хакс улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Можешь продолжить свое косвенное самобичевание, мне нравится.

— Это бесполезно, в отличии от информации. Кто из твоих людей сейчас у Сноука? Я должен знать, к чему готовиться.

— Фазма.

Бен изумленно распахнул глаза — такого поворота он не ожидал. Хакс скривил губы в ехидной улыбке.

— Что, этого твоя хваленая Сила тебе не сказала?

— Нет, — просто и честно.

— Она самая первая смекнула, что служба у этого маньяка не работа мечты, знаешь ли. Но ее тоже беспокоит то, что он продолжает дышать и строить свои хитроумные планы. Она сама вышла на меня. Сказала, что никто не знает координат его базы — едва офицеры узнают, куда летят, у них изымают всю технику. Связь невозможна.

— Она поможет нам, если мы вдруг объявимся?

— О том и был наш договор. Умрет, но поможет.

Бен опустил голову избегая взгляда Хакса. Им не о чем было говорить, при том, что они хотели рассказать друг другу так много.

— Странно. Я так хотел, чтобы ты очнулся, а теперь ты здесь и это ничего не решило. Проблемы, усталость, бессонница.

Бен поднял глаза, а затем медленно протянул руку и коснулся щеки Хакса. Тот не стал отшатываться, а наоборот прижался ближе.

— И всегда так, — продолжил Хакс, понизив голос почти до шепота. — Я думал, что ненавижу Дэмерона, что мне нужен только ты и без него нам вдвоем будет только лучше. А теперь я чувствую себя так, будто у меня кусок сердца вырезали. 

— Я знаю. С ним все в порядке. И мы тоже будем в порядке.

— Если ты еще раз это скажешь...

— Понял, не буду.

Бен поцеловал его — впервые после возвращения, пожалуй, это стоило сделать с самого начала. Хакс отстранился первым, с каким-то глухим отчаянием спросив:

— Почему я всегда ошибаюсь?

— Это не так.

— Почему ты такой придурок?

— Стечение обстоятельств.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Нет. Опять не стоило отвечать?..

Хакс перебрался к нему на койку и обнял так, будто хотел выдавить из Бена весь воздух и вплавиться вместо него. Даже человек с отрицательными пси-способностями понял бы, как тот скучал, и любил, и ненавидел одновременно.

— Дэмерон заслуживает кого-угодно, кроме нас.

Бен поцеловал Хакса в висок и уткнулся в его лоб лбом, закрывая глаза.

— Расскажешь ему об этом сам, когда он очнется. Он знает много интересных ругательств на хаттском, он когда-то специально учил.

От негромкого, но искреннего смеха Хакса стало немного светлее. Так, будто Сила вернулась.


	14. Chapter 14

— Так значит, Сила для каждого видится по-разному? 

— Каждый человек видит мир по-разному. Сила не исключение.

— Вы извините за навязчивость, но мне интересна механика процесса. Выходит, Сила для каждого адепта ограничена только рамками его воображения? Но тогда почему все используют одинаковые трюки: заморочить голову, прорваться в разум, да даже банальный телекинез. Ведь можно придумать что-то поинтереснее! Но встречный вопрос: если Сила пронизывает всю всё живое и неживое в какой-то мере тоже, то мы — ее часть и в какой-то мере тоже должны уметь изменять свое состояние? Или я не прав?

Люк бросил мученический взгляд на По и ничего не сказал. С одной стороны, вопросы были действительно на грани философии и дебилизма, а с другой — нужно же было чем-то коротать их дорогу из ниоткуда в никуда. Они шли по пустынной равнине, ярко светило солнце, но им было совершенно не жарко. Периодически начинал дуть ветер, но маленькие песочные смерчи чудесным образом огибали их и даже расчищали им дорогу. По предположил, что таким Люк запомнил Татуин, но немного улучшил условия. Сам он выглядел моложе себя в реальном мире, но постарше последней фотографии в учебнике по истории Республики — где-то между смертью Вейдера и рождением Бена. По занимали такие вопросы, как, к примеру, прикладывает ли магистр Скайуокер вообще хоть какое-то усилие, чтобы поддерживать две реальности — окружающую их и свой собственный облик, или же это для него естественный процесс? Про странный выбор внешности По вообще старался не думать, поскольку в Силе для джедая такого уровня он был открытой книгой. 

Он знал, что порядком достал магистра Скайуокера, но ничего не мог поделать со своим искренним интересом. Наверное, он был бы самым худшим джедаем, если бы имел способности к Силе, ведь основа их философии и обучения это терпение и созерцание.

— Вовсе нет, ничего подобного. — Люк раздраженно прищелкнул языком. — Считается почему-то, что есть какая-то универсальная программа для того, чтобы воспитать кого-то определенного. Но это не так. Либо ты уделяешь внимание всем ученикам и ни от кого не отмахиваешься, либо получаешь потом последствия.

Иногда не нужно использовать Силу, чтобы понять собеседника.

— Не вините себя, — мягко сказал По. — В конце концов я тоже виноват. Был рядом и ничего не заметил.

— Ты был ребенком. У тебя было полно своих забот.

— Я был его другом. Он доверял мне, а я даже ни разу не обратил внимания на эти его вспышки... на Кайло, в общем.

— В это трудно поверить и невозможно понять, если раньше не сталкивался с таким. Все мы были молоды и глупы, и слишком заняты собственными великими делами, чтобы получше вглядеться в сердце мальчишки, который крутится под ногами. 

По тяжело вздохнул — «вглядеться в сердце», почему всегда нужно обставлять все с таким пафосом? Достаточно было говорить с Беном почаще, а еще лучше — слушать его. 

— Нам с тобой лучше прогнать эти самоуничижительные мысли, — заметил магистр Скайуокер. — Тьма чует их. Видишь?

Горизонт впереди потемнел так, будто на них вместо песчаной бури надвигались сумерки. По услышал, как отчаянно колотится сердце у него в груди — умирать все еще не хотелось. Он вспомнил первую улыбку Бена спустя годы второй личности — кривую и несмелую, будто По мог отвернуться от него в любой момент. Их первый поцелуй — такой же невесомый и нереальный, как и в Силе. Они оба нервничали, а потом неловко стукнулись лбами, рассмеялись и поцеловались уже нормально.

Он вспомнил как однажды Бен прибежал прямо в зал совещаний и на общем экране начал разворачивать новостные заголовки, на первый взгляд никак не связанные, но в целом приведшие к краху Первого Ордена. Его широко распахнутые глаза, искренний восторг на лице и полубезумная улыбка.

_— Я совершенно точно уверен, что это его рук дело._

_— Но зачем он это делает?_

_— Понятия не имею._

Наверное, именно в тот момент, глядя на сияющее лицо Бена, По проникся генералом Хаксом до глубины души. Тот, кто заставляет любимого человека испытывать такую радость, просто не может быть плохим.

— Вот и правильно, — миролюбиво проворчал Люк рядом, заставляя По вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

Горизонт снова был чист — идеально голубое небо и ослепительный песок.

— Но как я... — потрясенно сказал По.

Магистр Скайуокер развел руками.

— Следуя твоей теории, все пронизано Силой...

— Разве это не всеобщая теория?

— Не перебивай старших! В Силе можно увидеть прошлое и будущее, снова испытать те же эмоции и узнать хотя бы один вариант решения ситуации. Но, возможно, существуют события, которые нравятся самой Силе? Те, которые нравятся тебе. Потому что ты ее часть.

По остановился как вкопанный.

— Магистр Скайуокер. Вы же сейчас не?..

— Что, думал, джедаи далеки от философии? — Люк хитро посмотрел на него, напоминая выражением лица свой реальный возраст.

— Уделали. Когда вернемся, расскажу об этом Бену. Нет, всем расскажу, это же весело!

— Что он тебе сказал сделать? — как бы невзначай спросил Скайуокер.

— Ударить по фиолетовой струне. 

Люк задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Думаете, это бред какой-то? Я надеюсь, что мы рано или поздно куда-то придем и там будет фиолетовая струна. 

— Бен видит Силу иначе, чем я. Но ты близок с ним, вы связаны, к тому же, ты открыт для новой информации. Так что возможно, ты и найдешь фиолетовую струну, когда придет время. — Люк говорил абсолютно нейтрально, но По все равно услышал неуверенность в его словах. Он решил не обращать на это внимания — переживать еще и поэтому сейчас не следовало.

— Мастер Люк?

— Да, мастер По.

— Вы слышали о новой модели крестокрыла У-18? Не двигатель, а зверь...


	15. Chapter 15

Бен менял координаты для прыжков через гиперпространство еще несколько раз. Они с Рей посовещались и решили, что лучше будет замести след, тем более запас топлива позволял. У них оставалось около часа до прибытия. Бен, ощущая себя очень взрослым и занудным, методично обошел корабль. Финн был в медотсеке — наблюдал за все еще пребывающими в Силе Люком и По и от скуки читал какой-то справочник, который ему скорее всего посоветовал тот же Дэмерон. Бен перебросился с ним парой фраз и решил вернуться в каюту Хакса.

Сила больше не чувствовалась, как ноющий фантом отрубленной конечности и это было хорошо. 

Хакс дремал, свернувшись на одной из коек. Он спал чутко и тут же вскинулся, едва Бен вошел в каюту. Тот улыбнулся ему и не стал мешать, присев на вторую койку. Спину он с наслаждением скрутил под немыслимым углом — потом будет болеть, но боль в мышцах спустя месяц их бездействия была только в радость.

— Нам остался один прыжок, так что можешь просыпаться.

На лице Хакса появилась тонкая улыбка человека, который выспался и от этого считает мир не таким уж дурным местом.

— Я никак не пойму какой ты сейчас здесь. Мэтт, Кайло, Бен? Ведь ты был болен, уж я-то знаю. Что же теперь?

Бен фыркнул и закинул ноги на койку напротив, бесцеремонно подвинув ноги Хакса.

— Когда я был маленький, мне рассказывали множество историй про джедаев. Я был очень впечатлен, но меня немного смущало их вечное противостояние с ситхами, да и сами ситхи тоже. Тогда я придумал рыцарей Рен — орден воинов без страха и упрека, безмолвные тени, которые могут все. Крутые как вареное яйцо.

Хакс рассмеялся.

— О, нет. Не говори мне что... нет!

— Когда Сноук спросил, чем я хочу заниматься, какой путь для себя выбираю, я сказал про рыцарей Рен. Он покопался в моей голове и нашел увиденное вполне удовлетворительным. И позволил мне быть тенью в маске. Псих.

Хакс расхохотался в голос, но быстро умолк, глядя на Бена с легким сочувствием.

— Да, я был болен. Кайло — полноценная вторая личность, вздорная, истеричная, неконтролируемая. Темная сторона Бена. 

— А Мэтт?

— Мэтт появился благодаря тебе. Ты спас меня. Спасибо.

Хакс сел на койке и положил ладонь на ногу Бена.

— Мне жаль.

— Что именно?

— Что твои детские мечты о тайном ордене чудесных рыцарей так воплотились. Это несправедливо и уж точно не то, что ты хотел. 

Бен улыбнулся — такие моменты откровенности и нежности у Хакса случались не часто, но затмевали все приступы раздражительности, меланхолии и паранойи. 

— Ничего. Как минимум, два важных условия были соблюдены — все были в черном и в масках. Не смотри так на меня, мне было пять, когда я это придумывал!

Отсмеявшись, Хакс сделал тот самый «серьезный» взгляд, после которого сообщают обычно о болезнях родственников, скорых расставаниях и давно наболевших претензиях. Бен напрягся, паникуя от того, что даже не может заглянуть в Силу, чтобы узнать в какой цвет окрашено настроение Хакса, и одновременно стыдясь этого. В обучении управлению Силой был один существенный недостаток — в какой-то момент адепт просто забывает о жизни без нее, что может выйти ему боком.

— Как же мне теперь называть тебя? — тем временем спокойно спросил Хакс. — Ты больше не магистр своих магических рыцарей Рен, имя «Бен» какое-то время было под запретом.

Бен немного расслабился.

— Да как хочешь, правда. Это совершенно неважно теперь. Можешь даже «солнышком», я не обижусь.

— Ну уж нет, по солнышкам у нас Дэмерон план уже перевыполнил.

— Это точно. Хакс, послушай... — Бен не был уверен, что стоит говорить об этом сейчас, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Я был безумен. Правда, без шуток. Сейчас я стабилен, но понятия не имею, повторится ли это снова. И если да, то какие будут приступы и насколько я буду опасен для вас всех. Поэтому я хотел бы попросить тебя...

Хакс так сильно сжал пальцы на его голени, что Бен едва не охнул.

— Я отказываюсь это обсуждать без Дэмерона.

— Но Хакс...

— Никаких «но». Он тоже имеет право знать, что мудрейший магистр надумал на этот раз, а так же дать тебе по шее. — Хакс поднялся с койки и бесцеремонно сдвинул ноги Бена, заставляя его подняться. — И вообще. Рей сказала, что ты полностью здоров. И уж прости, в этом вопросе я верю заезжей девчонке-джедайке. 

Бен не смог скрыть улыбку.

— Она понравилась тебе, да? Да ты просто в восторге от них с Финном, это даже без Силы видно! 

— Финн все еще предатель. 

— Он смелый, бесшабашный и наглый. И ты восхищен его побегом. 

— Как же я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Бен расхохотался — он не сделал ничего. Не смотрел в Силу, даже не тянулся, а просто брякнул наугад и попал. Поразительное ощущение.


	16. Chapter 16

Они с Хаксом вышли в кабину пилота, где уже собрался весь маленький экипаж их корабля. Финн мгновенно встал с кресла второго пилота, освобождая его для Бена. Рей устало потерла глаза и сообщила:

— Через три минуты выходим из гипера. У нас есть план?

— Отлично. Да, есть. Ты спала?

Она смерила Бена взглядом, который можно было трактовать как «конечно же, мне не пять лет, в отличие от вас, идиотов».

— Я просто к тому, что ты должна быть предельно сконцентрирована. Едва мы попадем на базу, ты должна полностью экранироваться от любого воздействия со стороны Силы. Держать щиты что бы ни случилось. 

— Да я поняла уже.

— Что бы ни произошло, — веско повторил Бен.

Он очень надеялся, что она поняла и судя по нервному кивку, так и было. Рей умная, смелая и сильная девочка — уж она-то должна выбраться из этой передряги, независимо от того, что будет с ними. Если она не попадется в сети Сноука в Силе, то у нее есть все шансы.

Бен почувствовал движение за своим плечом — Хакс занял позицию прямо позади его кресла, излюбленным жестом сложив руки за спиной.

— И какой же у нас план? — с легкой насмешкой поинтересовался он.

— Наш план придуман лучшим стратегом в галактике, — преувеличено бодро сказал Бен. — Но действовать мы будем по ситуации.

— Как обычно, — Хакс вздохнул и наклонился к приборной панели, вводя код для начала переговоров. — Это зашифрованный личный канал капитана Фазмы. Едва мы выйдем из гипера, она поймает наш сигнал. 

— Что будет дальше? Я имею в виду, с той стороны?

— То есть, ты это у меня спрашиваешь?

— Одна минута до выхода из гипера, может быть, вы отложите свои вечные ссоры? — нервно спросил Финн, поглядывая на подрагивающие рычаги — они летели на предельной скорости. 

Хакс закатил глаза, но все-таки ответил:

— У Фазмы внутри базы есть свои люди, которые, скажем так, на нашей стороне. Пока они отвлекут остальной персонал, мы приземлимся. А дальше все зависит только от нас. 

— Нужно объявить эвакуацию, когда мы отправимся к Сноуку. 

— Не раньше, чем мы доберемся до него.

— Верно. Ну, теперь у нас точно есть план.

— То есть, ваш план состоит в том, чтобы прорваться на базу и импровизировать? — подытожил Финн. — Вы сумасшедшие. Но мне нравится.

Захрипел динамик и мелодичный женский механический голос произнес:

— Судно класса ай три дельта пять сигма, вы зашли на частную охраняемую территорию, идентифицируйте себя. 

Рей с Финном переглянулись, а потом синхронно посмотрели на Бена. Тот не успел и рта открыть, как Хакс вдруг перегнулся через его плечо к динамику и уверенно произнес:

— Два один восемь семь.

— Эй! — удивленно воскликнул Финн. — Это же...

Динамик зашипел. Искусственный голос сменился на почти забытые спустя столько времени интонации Фазмы.

— Идентифицируйте себя. С кем имею честь, капитан?..

Хакс показал на пальцах — общая частота, их мог сейчас слушать кто угодно, хоть вся база.

— Локариус Дэй, — Бен подался вперед и чуть размял шею, как перед хорошей тренировкой. — Вы уж простите, что мы тут к вам так ворвались, заблудились мы. Мы проводим экскурсии по галактике, вашего сектора у нас вообще на маршруте не было, но знаете как бывает — там сбойнуло, тут заискрило, — и привет! 

— Вы пересекли границу частных владений...

— Да-да, нам уже сказал автоответчик. Послушайте, мы не хотим проблем. Но положение критическое! Мы заблудились, наш дроид-астромеханик сошел с ума, или мы его потеряли в предыдущей системе, а? Не важно. К тому же, у нас тут двое больных в лазарете и проблемы с аптечкой.

Бен изнывал от того, что не может сейчас воспользоваться Силой и хотя бы почувствовать раздражена Фазма его наглостью или шокирована. Весело ей или страшно? Ждала ли она их, как обещала Хаксу, или передумала за все это время? Как обстановка на самой базе, насколько Сноук контролирует происходящее в «реальном» мире?

— Что же вам нужно, господин Дэй? — тем временем после небольшой паузы поинтересовалась Фазма. 

— Нам бы подлататься немного и дозаправиться. А еще неплохо бы было купить парочку таблеточек для нашей аптеки...

— Как-то слишком много вы просите.

— Можете помочь только топливом, иначе мы будем болтаться в вашей системе и мозолить вам глаза, пока не подохнем от голода.

Из динамика послышался скрипящий звук, который при наличии воображения можно было принять за короткий смешок.

— А вы наглец, капитан Дэй.

Бен не смог сдержать улыбки и, наклонившись поближе к динамику, протянул низким голосом:

— Мадам.

— Стыковку разрешаю. У вас не больше трех часов на дозаправку и необходимый ремонт.

— Вот спасибо! Благодетельница! Да вы нас и не заметите, мы все быстренько...

— Ну уж нет, заметить мне вас придется — такие у нас правила. Встречу вас в ангаре, капитан Дэй, и сама все покажу.

Фазма отключилась и Бен закрыл канал связи, принявшись настраивать параметры для стыковки и посадки в доке. Вязкую тишину в кабине пилота он заметил только спустя пару минут — тогда же он осознал, что все это время мычал себе под нос прилипчивый мотивчик, который услышал по холовиденью еще пару месяцев назад.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Бен, глядя на шокированное выражение лица Рей.

— Ты сейчас... — начала было она и тут же сама себя одернула. — Нет, ничего. Все нормально.

Они с Финном выразительно переглянулись. Тот выглядел не менее удивленным. Бен повернулся и с подозрением посмотрел на Хакса, но лицо его не выражало ни единой эмоции, как бывало и раньше во время сложных операций. Он был предельно сосредоточен, но улыбнулся одними глазами, когда заметил, что на него смотрят. Хороший знак.

На посадку ушло около четверти часа, а после этого состоялась короткая перебранка на тему того, кто останется сторожить корабль. Все предсказуемо отказались и Бен в красках представил, как будет уговаривать Фазму выдать им пару охранников, пока они будут совершать диверсию и убивать Верховного Лидера.

— Значит так. Последний инструктаж. Держаться всем вместе, не разделяться без необходимости. Стрелять только по приказу — моему, или Хакса, — или если заметите прямую угрозу жизни. Мы должны дойти до Сноука максимально тихо. Время играет против нас. Чем больше мы будем копаться, тем быстрее он нас обнаружит и попытается сбежать. Нам нужно застать его врасплох.

Бен проверил заряд бластера и отправил его в кобуру на бедре. Затем достал из сумки, которую провез на угнанном корабле, свой световой меч и пристегнул его к поясу.

— О, нет. Кайло. — Хакс осекся, произнеся это имя и тут же продолжил: — Бен. Ты же не собираешься...

— Нет, я не собираюсь драться со Сноуком на мечах. Но он необходим. Поверь мне.

Хакс закатил глаза и почему-то переглянулся с Рей, которая широко улыбнулась и помахала своим световым мечом.

— Мне тоже брать?

— Бери, лишним не будет, — кивнул Бен. Он как никто знал, что меч может пригодится не для поединка, а в первую очередь чтобы вскрыть заклинившую дверь. 

Фазма действительно встречала их прямо в ангаре и по ее лицу невозможно было понять, рада ли она их приезду или уже трижды пожалела о своем решении. Едва их небольшой экипаж подошел к ней на расстояние вытянутой руки, она едва различимо произнесла:

— А у вас великолепное воображение, магистр Рен.

— Давайте откажемся от старых титулов, — Бен расплылся в любезной улыбке и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Фазме руку. — Кто старое помянет, тому, знаете ли...

— Еще чего не хватало, — Фазма с деланной, или, возможно, настоящей брезгливостью выдернула руку из его пальцев. — Располагайтесь, капитан Дэй. Но не слишком злоупотребляйте нашим гостеприимством. На все про все у вас два часа.

— Было же три!

Фазма гневно сверкнула глазами. Бен подумал, что у нее удивительно красноречивое лицо — наверное, поэтому она очень редко снимала шлем на службе. 

— Покорнейше просим прощения, справимся даже за полтора, — он на всякий случай склонился в поклоне, едва не покачнувшись от неожиданности, когда краем глаза увидел, что Рей за его спиной сделала книксен. 

— Я проведу вас до медблока, — она развернулась и тяжелым чеканным шагом пошла прочь из ангара. 

«Капитан Дэй» с его «экипажем» поплелись за ней.

В конце первого же коридора Фазма резко остановилась, жестом указала в сторону маленькой комнатушки и вошла последней, тщательно запирая дверь.

— Я, конечно, знала, что вы совсем без башки, Рен, но чтобы так! — Фазма едва держала себя в руках, ее пальцы подрагивали, но голос был идеально ровным. Она повернулась к Хаксу, обидно игнорируя возмущение Бена: — Какого хрена ты мне его припер?

Хакс безмятежно развел руками:

— Он не вовремя вышел из комы.

— Ох, даже так. А ты что здесь делаешь, символ революции? — теперь она напустилась на совершенно обалдевшего от такого заявления Финна.

— Я... кто, простите?

— А ты думал, сбегать из Первого Ордена это как в носу ковырять — стыдно, приятно и без последствий? Гордись, ты теперь у нас первый инакомыслящий, и, можно сказать, благодаря тебе мы здесь все собрались. Так какого ты здесь забыл?

— Я спас пилота, на котором они оба женятся, — четко отрапортовал Финн. 

Фазма приподняла брови, сделав выражение лица совершенно неописуемым. 

— Ладно. Не хочу знать. Сделаем вид, что вы — самая крутая команда, которую можно было найти в галактике, как в старом холофильме.

— Так и есть, — преувеличено серьезно сказал Хакс. 

Финн с Рей посмотрели на него с одинаковым выражением лица. Бену некстати вспомнилось, как Хакс защищал их и даже назвал детьми, чем вызвал заслуженную бурю негодования. Ни Рей, в одиночестве выжившая на Джакку, ни Финн, сохранивший на службе Первому Ордену не только здоровую голову, а еще и совесть, детьми не являлись. Проблема была в том, что теперь их таковыми видел Хакс. С ним что-то произошло за эти несколько недель, пока Бен лежал в отключке, или, возможно, за все то время, пока его шатало между «Мэттом», «Кайло» и «Беном». 

Бен еще раз напомнил себе, что теперь он один человек, хотя все эти странные люди бывали в его разуме и даже частично были его порождением. Сейчас нужно было не думать, а делать. Он тяжело вздохнул и протянул ладонь Фазме.

— Нам нужно идти. Сделаем все быстро. Карта?

Фазма посмотрела на него с подозрением — ну еще бы, о проведении какой бы то ни было операции она договаривалась с разумным и логичным Хаксом, доверившись ему полностью и практически подставив спину, а тот приволок с собой беглого штурмовика, девчонку недо-джедая и полоумного магистра Рен. Последний смущал ее больше всего. Но все-таки она совладала с собой и достала из кармана аккуратно сложенный лист.

— Нарисована от руки — все электронные носители здесь проверяются и изымаются после окончания рабочего дня, — сообщила она.

Бен впился в карту глазами, запоминая повороты. Сноук, вопреки любой логике, обосновался не в дальнем закоулке базы, а прямо в центральном зале, как и было положено любому злодею. Бену вспомнились скупые рассказы Люка о последнем дне Империи, Палпатина и — конечно же, — Вейдера, и его немного замутило. Он усилием воли прогнал неприятные образы, передав карту Рей. 

Он должен был закончить это. То, что начал сам, то, с чем не мог сразиться столько лет, бегая от проблемы как мальчишка, кем он, собственно, и являлся в самый первый раз, когда ощутил присутствие Сноука. Это его долг. Его предназначение, его миссия... Так.

Бен помотал головой — он так и знал, что «Кайло» на самом деле никуда не делся и теперь будет с ним всю его жизнь, так или иначе. Но сейчас не должно быть ни его, ни других глупых отвлекающих факторов. Только цель. Только он и его команда, за которую он был в ответе. 

Направо, затем налево, потом направо, налево, еще раз налево, направо, направо.

— За сколько минут весь состав базы сможет эвакуироваться? — спросил Хакс.

— Двадцать — максимум, но на учениях укладывались в пятнадцать, — отрапортовала Фазма. — Вы доберетесь до Сноука максимум за десять минут.

— Принято. Десять минут — и вы начинаете эвакуацию.

— Вам лучше постараться и хорошенько отвлечь Сноука.

— Естественно.

— Наш корабль, — вдруг сказал Бен, удивляясь, почему они оба с Хаксом не вспомнили об этом в первую очередь. — У нас действительно в лазарете два человека. Они без сознания. Мы пойдем к Сноуку все, вчетвером, поэтому нам нужна какая-никакая охрана.

Фазма изумленно округлила глаза.

— Какие же вы дебилы, — с обреченной беспомощностью протянула она, но тут же собралась. — Сделаю все, что в моих силах. Еще неожиданности, о которых я должна знать? Вопросы, предложения?

Бен встретил сначала напряженный взгляд Хакса, а потом Рей и дважды покачал головой. О том, что у них на корабле находится Люк Скайуокер в состоянии глубокой медитации, Фазме знать не стоило.

Направо, затем налево, потом направо, налево, еще раз налево, направо, направо.

Бен считал повороты, двигаясь во главе отряда, Хакс был замыкающим. С Фазмой они распрощались в первом же коридоре, сверив часы на всякий случай. Сила молчала, перестав маячить даже на границе сознания. Все мысли куда-то улетучились, остался только стук пульса в ушах и тяжесть бластера в руке — и когда только Бен достал его из кобуры?

Они прошли преступно быстро и легко. На пути им не встретилось никого — Фазма, в отличии от их импровизированной команды по спасению галактики, четко продумала свои действия и подготовила людей. Но все равно это было как-то слишком просто. 

Центральный зал казался пустым — их шаги гулко звучали в тишине, распаляя и без того взвинченные до предела нервы. Бен надеялся, что никто из них не сорвется. Рей будет продолжать держать щиты, не пытаясь потянуться к Силе. Финн не выстрелит первым. Хакс не бросится вперед без команды. Он сам...

— Неужели ты глуп настолько, что пришел сюда, Кайло Рен? — голос Сноука громыхнул из ниоткуда, мгновенно заполнив собой все пространство. — Ты ищешь смерти? Ты ее найдешь.

Бен почувствовал как его отбросило назад какой-то неведомой силой — он попытался устоять на ногах, но колени подломились и он упал не чувствуя толком боли. В ушах грохотал пульс и хохот Сноука. Было трудно даже повернуть голову, чтобы проверить своих — хотя Бен знал, что с ними сейчас происходит то же самое. Вот дерьмо.

Он учел в своем спонтанном и безумном плане все, кроме одной маленькой мелочи — пока Бен Соло не использует Силу, он не оставляет в ней следа и его невозможно найти. Но и сам он не может защищаться.

Бен потерялся в ощущениях, пытаясь бороться, устоять хоть как-нибудь, не поддаться Сноуку. Перед глазами шли темные круги. Сноук что-то говорил, но он никак не мог сосредоточиться на этом. Он все еще не мог повернуться чтобы увидеть лицо Хакса — хотя бы в последний раз. Но он знал, что тот хотел бы сказать ему прямо сейчас.

Я же говорил. Ты погубил нас всех, идиот.


	17. Chapter 17

Сумерки, сгустившиеся на горизонте теперь было невозможно разогнать ни хорошими воспоминаниями, ни добрыми мыслями, сколько бы По не старался. Люк сказал, что это больше не в их силах, а значит стоило выбираться. Вполне возможно, что «снаружи» Бену и остальным нужна помощь. Существенный минус полного погружения в Силу — о том, что происходит в реальном мире можно было только догадываться по отголоскам и всплескам. То, что Люк с По видели сейчас им сильно не нравилось.

Дул резкий ветер, но нес с собой почему-то не колючий песок, а холодные морские брызги. Дышать стало тяжело, как перед грозой, а небо стало свинцовым словно перед большим ураганом. Погода совершенно нетипичная для пустыни, но По и не думал задавать мастеру Люку вопросы по этому поводу — он и так делал все, что мог. Магистр Скайуокер вновь вернулся к своему возрасту и больше не растрачивал свои силы на пустые разговоры и объяснения. Он быстро шел вперед, не обращая внимание на ветер и гром, и По старался не отставать, хотя ужасно увязал в песке. 

Они двигались по направлению к городу, возникшему из ниоткуда — По хотя и перестал удивляться внезапным сменам ландшафта, в этот раз не смог сдержать очередного вопроса. Ответ Скайуокера был еще туманнее, чем до этого — он сказал что-то вроде того, что каждый ищет выход по-своему. Это заставляло здорово понервничать насчет своей дальнейшей судьбы. Что если для По Дэмерона выход будет вовсе не в заброшенном городе, а где-нибудь еще? Что, если ему, скажем, придется собрать крестокрыл, а до этого придумать запчасти для него. Люк, вероятно, уловил мысли По и неодобрительно посмотрел на него. По развел руками — он мог молчать, но ничего не мог поделать с паническими мыслями, сменяющими друг друга.

— Я не брошу тебя здесь, — сказал Скайуокер. — Что бы ни случилось, мы уйдем вместе. Для того, чтобы было легче вернуться в свое тело, напоминай себе почаще, что все что сейчас происходит — ненастоящее. Это лишь иллюзия, созданная сознанием и Силой. Постарайся ощутить свое тело, биение сердца.

По кивнул и честно попытался сделать то, что велено. Не получалось. Сердце заполошно билось в груди и казалось самым, что ни на есть настоящим. Настоящим казался песок, забившийся в сапоги, волосы и даже уши. Запах приближающейся грозы казался реальным. 

Люк в очередной раз покачал головой. По вздохнул.

— Безнадежно?

— Вовсе нет. Ты великолепно чувствуешь себя в Силе. У тебя есть обещание и пока ты его не выполнишь, она тебя не отпустит.

Это должно было прозвучать зловеще, но на самом деле По знал, что это всего лишь правда. Фиолетовая струна — он обещал Бену. Это было важно, он чувствовал. Осознав это, двигаться стало легче. По решил, что выполнит обещание и сразу же очнется. Да, так и будет.

Оставалось только найти эту самую фиолетовую струну.

Город оказался действительно абсолютно пустым. Здания были странными — все сплошь из окон и дверей, насквозь продуваемые пустынными ветрами. Из-за этого в воздухе стоял странный гул, прерывающиеся неритмичными постукиваниями. По нервно обернулся и подошел к ближайшему дому. 

Ему не показалось — над дверью некоторых домов висели деревяшки на тоненький ниточках, забавная и бесполезная вещица, вроде дверного колокольчика для ветра с поправкой на пустыню. По с надеждой коснулся тонких нитей подумав, что все могло быть гораздо проще, чем казалось. Но нет, нити были абсолютно бесцветными, кусочки дерева — тусклыми. Никаких фиолетовых струн.

По мог поклясться чем-угодно, что во всем этом городе, какую бы площадь он не занимал, и каким бы не реальным ни был, не было ничего фиолетового. Да что там — на многие мили вокруг, если можно было применить такой термин к Силе, не было других цветов, кроме серого и песчано-желтого. Даже его любимая куртка — точнее, в реальности уже не его, — сделалась какой-то тусклой, под стать окружающему пейзажу. Что, если он сам так же выцветает?

По встряхнул головой, пытаясь мыслить рационально — насколько это возможно было в данной ситуации. Бену нужна его помощь, он говорил, что нельзя отчаиваться. 

Больше всего в происходящем раздражала одна маленькая мысль — деталь, мелочь, недоступная разуму По Дэмерона — пилота, не джедая, не адепта Силы. Почему выйти можно только через город?

Все еще касаясь бесполезных деревяшек, гремящих на ветру, По развернулся лицом к «городу» и посмотрел на него другими глазами. Все знали, где началась история Люка Скайуокера — прошло не так уж много лет, а это уже была легенда, и никакие сухие строчки из учебников по истории не могли сделать ее реальнее. Простой паренек отправляется спасать принцессу вместе с некогда могущественным джедаем, они случайно встречают доброго контрабандиста, который соглашается им помочь. В городе. 

Бен в детстве взахлеб, со светящимися глазами рассказывал По историю про дедушку — Энакина Скайуокера, который в девять лет выиграл гонку, спас двух рыцарей и настоящую королеву. Рыцари и гениальный Энакин встретились в городе. 

Что Бен, что По были городскими жителями с самого начала и наоборот мечтали о звездах, полетах на другие планеты, приключениях. Но никогда о побеге. Или может...

_Зареванный Бен — то еще зрелище, при том, что он сам на себя злится еще и за это, накручиваясь до предела. По знает все его горести наперечет — опять поругался с родителями, упал с дерева, что-то не получилось на самой обычной, не джедайской тренировке. Через пару дней все это забудется и пройдет, но а пока Бен Соло — самый несчастный в мире человек и ему никак не помочь. Но По все все равно садится рядом._

_Ему ужасно хочется обнять хлюпающего носом мальчишку, как младшего брата, которого у него никогда не было. Но вместо этого он поглубже засовывает руки в карманы и говорит таким голосом, будто ничего не случилось:_

_— В столице приняли закон, что теперь таун-тауны считаются домашними животными и каждый может завести себе одного. А то и парочку._

_Бен тут же перестает плакать и пораженно смотрит на По — словно не верит, что тот может сказать такую чушь._

_— Я подумал, что было бы классно кататься на нем._

_Бен шмыгает носом._

_— Тебе не разрешат. Ты слишком маленький и живешь в общаге. И тренируешься постоянно._

_По согласно кивает, но издает такой сокрушенный вздох, что сам начинает себя жалеть._

_— Ну а ты? Не хочешь себе таун-тауна?_

_— Вот еще. К тому же, я на следующей неделе уезжаю к дя... мастеру Люку, учиться быть джедаем._

_По несколько секунд раздумывает над этими словами, а потом его резко затапливает безысходной горечью. Его Бен уезжает — надолго, может, даже навсегда._

_— Я буду приезжать изредка, к маме, на праздники._

_— Это хорошо, — заторможено говорит По и тут же почему-то прибавляет: — А не ехать никак нельзя?_

_Бен упрямо мотает головой и прячет глаза. А затем запальчиво говорит, глядя в сторону:_

_— Как бы я хотел уплыть от этого всего по реке. Чтобы меня искали долго-долго и не нашли._

_— Я бы нашел тебя, — уверенно, даже не задумываясь говорит По._

_Бен поворачивается к нему с хитрой улыбкой._

_— Да. Только ты бы и нашел._

По открыл глаза — воспоминание было таким внезапным и невероятно четким, что он забыл, где он находится. Это был последний раз, когда он видел Бена в слезах — в следующий раз он просто не подошел к нему и потом всю жизнь винил себя за это. Он, сказать по правде, и забыл этот короткий эпизод, но увидев его сейчас и здесь, понял, что близок к разгадке.

По отлепился от стены дома, к которой привалился в поисках поддержки и побрел обратно из города, зачерпывая ботинками песок. Ноги стали плохо слушаться, сам он едва соображал что делает. Он не слышал звуков, не разбирал дороги, но ощущал, что дыхание его — ровное и размеренное, а еще ему ужасно хочется открыть глаза. По с трудом сморгнул, фокусируясь на этой реальности — с песком и домами. Еще не время выходить обратно, у него осталось незаконченное дело.

Это была даже не река, а так, тоненькая струйка воды, текущая между камнями. Ее и быть-то здесь не должно было — она текла из ниоткуда в никуда, но после всего, что По здесь видел, это ничуть не удивляло. Он упал на колени рядом с водой, остро и впервые здесь, в Силе ощущая жажду. Он зачерпнул грязную воду в ладони, но тут же отшатнулся все расплескав — руки у него стали лиловыми, как от технического мазута. 

— Фиолетовая струна, — протянул По и надрывно расхохотался. О, видел бы это Хакс. Видел бы это хоть кто-нибудь.

По наклонился на водой — он мог поклясться, что на дне, сквозь мутное течение, можно было разглядеть лицо Бена. 

— Как и обещал...

Преодолевая ужасное головокружение и заклиная себя от того, чтобы не упасть в «реку» лицом, По собрал все ускользающие силы и ударил по воде кулаком. Вместо всплеска послышался звук — тонкий и чистый, как будто действительно кто-то задел струну. 

По открыл глаза. Звук действительно был, бил по ушам резко, даже сквозь заглушающую камеру жизнеобеспечения. И уж этот звук лейтенант Дэмерон не спутал бы ни с чем другим в жизни — красная тревога, срочная эвакуация. Действуя практически на автомате, он нажал на пару кнопок внутри камеры (специально на случай экстренного пробуждения пациентов) и вывалился на пол медотсека. 

Он был жив и, судя по всему, в своем уме — хороший результат для путешествия через Силу. По прислонился гудящей головой к стенке камеры жизнеобеспечения и попытался восстановить дыхание. Ему нужна была пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом он побежит спасать всех остальных. Обязательно.

Сирена продолжала надрываться.


	18. Chapter 18

Хакс чувствовал, что он оглох, ослеп и потерялся в пространстве. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что он умер и он запаниковал от этой мысли еще больше, но тут же одернул сам себя. Он еще мог думать, следовательно был жив. Спустя пару мгновений стало немного легче — вернулось зрение, ощущение тела в пространстве и даже боль. Он лежал на полу, придавленный какой-то силой (да уж известно какой). Подняться было невозможно. Что-то сказать — тоже. Болели спина и затылок, которыми он крепко приложился при падении. 

— О чем ты думал, когда шел сюда, Кайло? — почти ласково пророкотал Сноук.

Хакс с трудом повернул голову и увидел то, что он примерно и ожидал. Финн и Рей лежали неподалеку в практически идентичных позах — словно их придавила невидимая тяжелая плита. Только вот Финн пытался судорожно вдохнуть и при этом дернуться хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы освободиться, а Рей прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на мысленном противостоянии. Умная девочка. Возможно, она выстоит против Сноука и выберется отсюда. На мгновение мелькнула светлая мысль, что она сможет увести отсюда Дэмерона, если сознание того не расплющило в Силе. Рей была хорошим пилотом, а еще никогда не бросала друзей в беде.

Они же с Кайло были обречены с самого начала. Интересно, почему Сноук просто не убил их? Наверное, быстрая смерть представлялась ему слишком простым наказанием.

Кайло был единственным, кто хоть как-то устоял под натиском, если это можно было так назвать. Он стоял на коленях, шатаясь как пьяный, только силой невероятного упрямства не позволяя себе упасть. Это могло бы выглядеть унизительно, если бы не смотрелось так страшно. Хакс еще раз осмотрелся, насколько ему позволял угол обзора. Их оружие лежало неподалеку, но не было совершенно никакого шанса доползти до него. Да и куда стрелять?

— Рей, держи щиты, чтобы ни случилось, держись, — хрипло прошептал Кайло, едва Сноук немного ослабил контроль.

— Зачем?! — изумился рокочущий голос. — Девчонка все равно умрет, как и остальные. Все до единого — на твоих глазах.

Ах, вот оно что — специальное наказание для Кайло Рена, персональной игрушки, которая посмела поднять голову и найти в себе силы потянуться за помощью к друзьям и родным. Ситхам нельзя иметь привязанности, как и джедаям. До чего же все эти игры в Силу были нелепы. И смертельно надоели Хаксу. Он попытался на пробу двинуть рукой — ничего не получилось.

— Не имеет значения, — Кайло уперся кулаком в пол, перестав качаться и упрямо вскинул голову. — Ты можешь убить меня, их, но ты уже проиграл. Ты умрешь, это только вопрос времени. Никто не хочет работать на тебя — никто и не будет. Люди никогда и не работали на тебя. На нас с Хаксом — да. Но не на тебя.

Потоки теней, которые обрушились на Кайло после этих слов можно было разглядеть даже полностью не чувствительному к Силе Хаксу. Кайло сбило с ног, впечатало спиной в пол и протащило несколько метров. Хакс перевернулся на бок, с удивлением ощущая, что может это сделать. Он понял, чего добивался этот кретин, пытаясь разозлить и без того клокотавшего от ярости ситха. Ничего еще не было проиграно. Хакс медленно пополз к оружию, отвоевывая у ослабившего контроль Сноука сантиметр за сантиметром.

— Вы с Хаксом? О, вы с Хаксом — мое разочарование. Ты — мое самое большое разочарование. Я пытался помочь тебе, открыл тебе мощь и знания Темной Стороны, а ты... Ты остался все таким же слабым мальчишкой. Я нарек тебя Кайло Реном — ты не достоин этого имени. Ты был и всегда будешь Беном Соло.

Звук, который последовал за этими словами прошил Хакса через все тело. Он испытал ужас едва ли не больший, чем когда осознал, что совершенно не может двигаться. Кайло смеялся — надрывно, захлебываясь хохотом, закашливаясь от напряжения и снова продолжая. Он был прибит к полу Силой, абсолютно не мог пошевелиться, но хохотал так, что на глазах выступили слезы.

Хакс упрямо продолжил свое движение, чувствуя как контроль Сноука ослаб еще на чуточку. Если Кайло опять двинулся головой, то это могло подождать. Нужно решать проблемы по мере поступления.

— Ты ничего не понял, — сказал Кайло, с трудом отсмеявшись. — Бен Соло это не человек — это ключ.

— Что? — громоподобно спросил голос Сноука, но прозвучал все равно ужасно глупо.

— Бен Соло — это ключ к событиям, которые могут произойти. 

В тот же момент Хакс почувствовал как что-то изменилось. Он снова полностью контролировал свое тело — чем тут же воспользовался, вскочив на ноги и подняв с пола дурацкий отлетевший бластер. Финн перестал задыхаться и удивленно осматривал окружающее его пространство, а Рей резко открыла глаза и села. 

— Что за... Что это?! — голос Сноука больше не казался громоподобным, да и сам он наконец появился из теней, которые укрывали его от чужих глаз в конце зала. 

Хакс мгновенно выстрелил, не особо надеясь на удачу — заряд бластера повис в воздухе и тут же был отправлен в ближайшую стену. Ну что ж, попытаться стоило. Кроме этого Сноук не проявлял абсолютно никакой агрессии, а только шокировано мотал головой и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

Рей помогла подняться сначала Финну, а потом Кайло, которого приложило больше всего. Тот лихо вытер кровь, выступившую из носа и подмигнул Хаксу в лучших традициях Дэмерона, пытаясь выпрямиться и встать на свои ноги. Невероятный придурок.

— Моя сила... Что ты сделал? Отвечай! — закричал Сноук, указывая на Кайло бесполезным и донельзя глупым жестом. 

Кайло с вызовом сложил руки на груди.

— Неа.

— Что?!

— Не скажу. Сам думай. Кто у нас здесь великий ситх? — Кайло демонстративно отвернулся от Сноука и обратился к Хаксу: — Сколько у нас до полной эвакуации базы?

— Семь минут, — ответил Хакс, сверившись с часами.

— Отлично. Значит, нам пора выдвигаться. 

— Что? Ты зачем приходил?!

Хакс почувствовал, что еще немного и уже он не сможет сдержать истерический смех — настолько растерянным, смешным и дурацким Верховного Лидера он не видел никогда. Да и никто не видел. Кайло же откровенно наслаждался ситуацией.

— Ты умрешь, — сказал он почти ласково. — Поверь, пусть я и хотел этого с первой нашей встречи, сейчас мне почти жаль. Если бы ты сидел в своих неопознанных землях на другом конце Галактики и не трогал мою семью и моих друзей, все было бы по-другому. Мы могли встретиться во время одной из исследовательских миссий. 

Сноук выглядел почти испуганным, впрочем, даже Хакс с трудом мог справиться с шоком от этих слов.

— Ты не убьешь меня. Я умру не от твоей руки, я знаю.

— И я знаю, — Кайло печально улыбнулся. 

В следующие пару мгновений произошло несколько вещей: Кайло шагнул вперед, потянувшись к мечу на своем поясе и одновременно с этим Сноук встал наконец со своего трона и выбросил руку ему навстречу. Хакс впервые увидел молнию Силы — ту самую, которыми, по многочисленным слухам, обладал Император Палпатин. Молния остановилась в сантиметрах от груди Кайло, но параллельно с этим выстрелил Финн — заряд его бластера устремился в сторону от Сноука, как до этого было с хаксовым. Но в этот раз что-то вмешалось — молния, не долетевшая до Кайло устремилась к заряду, они отскочили друг от друга, заискрили...

— Ложись! — Хакс по-военному первый среагировал на возможный взрыв и упал на пол, увлекая за собой стоящую рядом Рей.

Когда он немного пришел в себя и прижал руку к голове, чтобы звон в ушах прекратился, все уже снова вставали с пола, поддерживая друг друга. Рей бессмысленно смотрела в сторону трона, рядом с которым лежало переломанное и определенно безжизненное тело Снока. Финн крепко сжал ее плечи и развернул к себе. 

— Я только хотела поймать выстрел, как ты. Ты держал молнию, а я...

— Все хорошо. Так должно было быть. Это случайность, — сказал Кайло откуда-то прямо над головой Хакса. 

Тот поднял голову, щурясь от света, который почему-то казался слишком ярким. Кайло присел над ним и заботливо коснулся его лба сначала ладонью, потом губами, закрывая от света.

— Как ты? Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Два. Отвали, я знаю, что меня немного контузило, это пройдет. Из чего вы только делаете эти молнии?

— Мы — ни из чего, — Кайло помог Хаксу подняться и даже убедившись, что срочно падать он не собирается, продолжил поддерживать его за спину в нелепом полу-объятии.

— У нас мало времени, — сказал Финн. — База вот-вот эвакуируется, а мы даже не знаем, где Фазма и что с нашим кораблем.

— Нужно проверить, действительно ли он мертв, — сказал Хакс, потому что это единственное, что нужно было сделать сейчас.

Кайло кивнул, подошел к телу Сноука и присел над ним, пощупал пульс на шее, как у обычного человека, а потом, кажется, прикрыл глаза. Верховный Лидер был мертв — это было очевидно, — но Хаксу нужны были доказательства. Подтверждение. Идеально было бы, если бы тот сгорел в огне на его глазах.

Кайло отстегнул от пояса световой меч и тот взлетел над телом Сноука, послушный его воле. Затем распался на составляющие части, которые с тихим треском рассыпались в пыль — все, кроме пульсирующего красным светом кристалла. Хакс смотрел на него, как загипнотизированный.

— Прах к праху, — тихо пробормотал Кайло и движением руки отправил висящий в воздухе кристалл куда-то в сторону мудреной приборной панели за троном. — А вот теперь бежим.

От этого пафосного и немного театрального жеста Хаксу стало легче едва ли не больше, чем от смерти Сноука — это снова был его Кайло. Бен. Нет, правда, как он должен теперь его называть?

Обратную дорогу до корабля Хакс запомнил смутно — он все-таки был немного дезориентирован в пространстве, а поэтому вцепился в руку Кайло мертвой хваткой и старался переставлять ноги побыстрее. Ужасно хотелось добежать до конечной точки побыстрее и упасть на какую-нибудь ровную, желательно мягкую поверхность. И проверить как там Дэмерон — он уже должен был очнуться, разве не так?

— По здесь, он в полном порядке, — крикнул Кайло на бегу.

— Снова читаешь мысли? 

— Нет, просто почувствовал его буквально только что — в Силе все еще бардак. Рей?

— Все еще держу щиты, не дура.

— Знаю, ты молодец. Магистра Скайуокера пока не вижу, возможно, придется вытаскивать.

— Вытаскивать? — возмутился Финн. — Что, опять так же, на месяц?!

Голоса сливались в монотонный шум. Хакс то и дело тряс головой, уговаривая сам себя не отключаться — сейчас это было бы совсем не кстати. К тому же, если он упадет в обморок прямой сейчас, то не увидит с каким лицом Кайло будет тащить его на себе к кораблю, а следовательно не почувствует себя хоть капельку отомщенным.

Они бежали. Хакс просто всей душой желал, чтобы это все закончилось как можно быстрее. Но, как оказалось, это был еще не конец.


	19. Chapter 19

Фазму они обнаружили совершенно случайно — она сидела в неестественной позе, тяжело привалившись к стене, крепко вцепившись бластер. Хакс понял, что с ней еще раньше, чем всевидящий через Силу Кайло. Он подошел ближе на негнущихся ногах и с трудом присел рядом.

— Где?

— В боку. Здесь броня не такая хорошая. Все нормально, идите дальше. — Фазма попыталась улыбнуться. — Он же мертв?

— Да. Полностью. Мы проверили.

— База взорвется через несколько минут, — отстранено заметил Кайло.

— Что?! — возмущенно завопил Финн. — Но ведь это просто эвакуация, самоуничтожение звучит по-другому? А никаких бомб мы с собой не проносили.

— Кристалл.

— Да ладно!

Рей присела рядом.

— Вас сильно задело? Вы можете идти? До корабля уже недалеко, у нас есть аптечка и камера жизнеобеспечения.

Фазма улыбнулась снова — на этот раз легко, как человек, который завершил большую и трудную работу и просто рад этому.

— Не все так просто. Бегите, я уже свое отлетала. И отвоевала.

Хакс не успел разъяриться, возразить или отдать приказ на правах бывшего, но все же начальства. Выражение лица Фазмы вдруг стало неуловимо другим и спустя несколько секунд ее тело оторвалось от земли и мягко взлетело. Бластер выпал из рук с громким скрежетом. Тело Фазмы вытянулось, принимая настолько нормальную позу, насколько было возможно в происходящем — словно она устроилась на невидимой медицинской каталке в паре футов от пола.

— Сегодня никто не умрет, — хриплым голосом сказал Кайло.

Хакс повернулся к нему — он стоял спокойно, чуть вытянув руку вперед и не отводя взгляда от Фазмы.

— Он псих, — доверительно сообщил Хаксу Финн, придвинувшись к уху.

— Я знаю.

Кайло терпеть не мог проигрывать. Но если с честным поражением в спарринге, к примеру, он мог согласиться, то переспорить его не мог никто. Даже сам Хакс отказывался — себе дороже. Магистр Рен терпеть не мог, когда находился кто-то умнее, расторопнее и быстрее него. Фазма просто прошлась по всем больным точкам, оказавшись идеальным стратегом и исполнителем в одном лице. Спустить ей это с рук и позволить вот так умереть Кайло точно не мог.

Финн был неправ — Кайло не был психом, он был просто маньяком. Но сейчас было не время выяснять такие тонкости.

— Рей, ты видишь, что я делаю? Понимаешь? — напряженно спросил Кайло, все еще не опуская руки и не теряя внутренней концентрации.

— Да. Но не уверена, что смогу повторить, — честно призналась Рей.

— У тебя есть десять минут, чтобы научиться.

... Кайло был прав — из него получился бы отвратительный учитель. Удивительно, как он так долго был магистром в целом ордене Рен. И да, к слову, куда подевались его ученики? Они все исчезли, словно тени еще после крушения Старкиллера.

К счастью больше им на пути к кораблю никто не встретился — эвакуация завершалась в другом ангаре. Фазму было решено сразу же отнести в лазарет и тут-то начались другие проблемы. Одна камера жизнеобеспечения была свободна, но неисправна, поскольку Дэмерон выбирался из нее с помощью экстренной кнопки — обычно после такой процедуры техника требовала рекалибровки. У них катастрофически не хватало времени. Кайло оставил заниматься проблемами с раненной Финна и Рей, быстро разъяснив последней, как нужно «держать рану». Он пробовал было оставить в медблоке и Хакса, но увидев выражение его лица тут же замолчал и просто развернулся к кабине пилота.

Корабль уже взлетал. Дэмерон был за штурвалом.

Вид абсолютно серьезного и собранного По за работой (в добавок к живому-здоровому) выбил из Хакса последние силы. Он опустился на кресло второго пилота и тупо смотрел как Дэмерон ловко управляется со всеми кнопками и штурвалом. Может быть, они и выберутся.

По коротко улыбнулся Хаксу, а потом чуть повернувшись пристально посмотрел на Кайло. 

— Что вы сделали с кораблем? — трудно было поверить, что этот тон и жесткое выражение лица действительно принадлежат Дэмерону. Хакс никогда не видел его таким.

— Последовательные прыжки через гипер-пространство. Хорошая новость — наша теория работает, — отозвался Кайло, благоразумно сохраняя расстояние между собой и креслом пилота.

— Плохая новость — мы не улетим. Мы с тобой делали расчет для истребителей определенного класса, а здесь у нас пассажирское судно неприспособленное для таких маневров. Я не уверен, что мы не развалимся, если еще раз войдем в гипер, судя по этим показателям.

— Не развалимся, — веско сказал Кайло, но По лишь иронично фыркнул. — Мне нужна была скорость.

— А мне нужны пассажиры, доставленные домой живыми. Сколько минут у нас осталось до взрыва?

— Семь примерно, и стоп, как ты узнал про взрыв?

— Бен, — ласково сказал По и мягко повернул рычаг, выводя корабль на скорость вдвое меньше той, что требовалась для входа в гипер-пространство, — я знаю тебя. Я знаю твою семью. Всегда будут взрывы. 

Кайло коротко хохотнул, а Хакс прикусил губу, чтобы улыбка была не такой явной и измученной. Как же ему этого не хватало. Невозможно было так скучать по человеку, которого почти не знаешь, невозможно снова так влюбиться, когда был уверен, что твое сердце занято навсегда. На пару мгновений в кабине пилота повисла благословенная тишина.

— Мне нужна Рей, — сообщил По и потянулся к интеркому.

— Не нужно — я позову. Она сейчас удерживает Фазму в стабильном состоянии — капитан ранена. Я пойду и приму вахту. 

— Да, конечно. Спасибо.

После ухода Кайло они снова молчали. Хакс хотел заговорить, но не знал с чего начать — да и что тут скажешь? Я в очередной раз убедился, что чокнутый, которого мы оба любим, действительно редкий псих. Я вдруг понял, что люблю тебя, не смейся, ведь ты это знал, а я нет. Я хочу сесть на пол, обнять твое колено и уснуть, не просыпаясь часов двенадцать. Я так устал, Дэмерон. Как же я устал.

— Как ты? — По закусив губу рассчитывал что-то на бортовом компьютере, но все-таки бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Хакса.

— В порядке. Жить буду. 

По хмыкнул так, будто всерьез сомневался в этом.

— В Силе время течет как-то по-другому, вообще не ощущается. Сколько меня не было здесь?

— Три дня. Это четвертый.

— Мне жаль, что так случилось. Я не должен был оставлять тебя.

Интересно, почему все то, что хотелось услышать Хаксу от Кайло, всегда говорил Дэмерон?..

— Ты уж точно ни при чем. И как там, в Силе? — Хакс старался, чтобы его тон звучал беспечно, но сам втайне боялся возможного ответа.

— Как в разноцветном сне. Не хватало тебя. Нет, правда. Очень. 

Хакс почувствовал себя странно смущенным — это ведь он планировал сказать «я скучаю». 

— Он ведь не Рей звать пошел...

— А ты так надеялся?

По тяжело вздохнул, Хакс поднялся с такого странно уютного кресла второго пилота.

— Пойду приведу его.

— Можешь двинуть ему немного от меня.

— Непременно.

Прежде чем уйти, Хакс положил руку на плечо По желая прикоснуться и понимая, что этого короткого контакта недостаточно. Тот потерся щекой о пальцы, будто случайно мазнув по ним губами. Это был жест, не требующий ничего взамен, как и всегда у Дэмерона, но Хакс не мог оставить его без ответа. Он склонился в нелепой позе, касаясь лбом затылка По и замер, не желая отвлекать пилота и при этом не зная, что делать дальше. 

Еще пару дней назад он никогда не сделал бы так — никаких мелких дурацких жестов, из которых можно составить картину его истинных чувств. Но сейчас было уже все равно. И кого Хакс пытался обмануть?

Волосы По пахли острым медицинским запахом, но Хаксу все равно хотелось зарыться в них носом. Он с огромным трудом заставил себя подняться.

— Позвать сюда Рей?

— Нет, — голос По сочился возмущением и иронией. — Возможно, вы придумали какой-то код: «я пойду приведу Рей» — и пропали с концами. Лучше оттащи его от того, что он делает, пока он не придумал что-то еще хуже.

— У тебя есть варианты?

— Всегда. Но в случае с Беном остается место для сюрприза.

Хакс не смог сдержать смех в этот раз — он знал, что это глупо и Дэмерон на самом деле специально шутит для него, чтобы поднять ему настроение, успокоить и одновременно пообещать, что все будет хорошо. Не хватало только реакции Бена — возмущения, смеха или шуточной злости, — По был прав, с ним никогда не угадаешь.

В коридоре Хакс едва не столкнулся с Рей, которая спешила в кабину пилота.

— Фазма стабильна, Бен в ангаре, — на бегу крикнула она.

Хакс на мгновение задумался о том, что Кайло мог забыть в ангаре, а затем ускорился настолько это было возможно. Он не был настолько хорош в полетах и не знал каждое способное взлететь устройство как свои пять пальцев, но кое-что понимал в астрофизике.

Кайло копался в угнанном корабле Сопротивления, на котором он прилетел, уже на месте пилота, проверяя какие-то рычаги. Хакс подошел ближе и со злости пнул машину прямо в хромированный бок.

— Бен! — заорал он и прибавил, вспомнив кое-что: — Немедленно вылезай оттуда, Бен Соло!

Сработало — Кайло свесился из приоткрытого люка пилота и с интересом спросил:

— А то что?

— А то подумаю, что у тебя опять крышу сорвало и я имею счастье снова говорить с Мэттом. В таком случае, у нас есть еще одна чудесная камера жизнеобеспечения.

— У нас всего две камеры жизнеобеспечения и во второй лежит мастер Люк.

— Мы все равно хотели будить его.

— Какая неоправданная жестокость. 

Хакс отошел к стене и четким ударом локтя открыл укромно спрятанный щиток ручного управления ангаром. Не зря же он обследовал этот корабль вдоль и поперек в часы особенно острой скуки их безнадежного путешествия. Ушибленный локоть теперь болел, но Кайло был явно впечатлен — он вообще любил красивые и немного бессмысленные жесты. 

— Ты думаешь, ты самый умный, а вокруг одни идиоты? Ты думаешь, я не разгадал твой маленький план?

— О чем ты? — Кайло хлопнул глазами так невинно, что кто-угодно купился бы. Кто-угодно, но только не Хакс, который мог читать его настроение по движению рук, по повороту головы в его дурацкой черной маске.

— Не говори, что не понимаешь, о чем я. Дэмерон был прав — устраивать взрывы это ваша семейная фишка. Ты ведь хотел вывести этот несчастный истребитель в космос, а потом взорвать его дистанционно, чтобы дать нам немного форы?

На лице Кайло было написано, что Хакс попал в точку. Но судя по всему, так просто сдаваться он не собирался.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. С некоторых пор взрывы для тебя болезненная тема.

Ох, это было грубо.

— Закрой рот.

— Власть несбывшегося?

Хакс выдержал этот укол с пугающей его самого стойкостью. В конце-концов он сам ненавидел истории про сахарную сладкую любовь, где у всех все было гладко. Его любовь была отравленными иглами, силой, разрушившей всю его карьеру и жизнь, в ней не было ничего нормального и доброго. Только такую любовь он и заслуживал.

— Ты сам научил меня тому, что не все проблемы можно решить взрывами. Я возвращаю долг. Если ты сейчас же не вырубишь двигатель и не отойдешь от истребителя на десять шагов, я отключу в ангаре гравитацию, что означает автоматическое закрытие всех дверей корабля и поднятие силовых щитов.

Хакс ощутил легкую щекотку в волосах, как от дуновения ветра, которому просто неоткуда было здесь взяться.

— И не смей залезать мне в голову. Это не поможет, — он положил ладонь на старомодный рычаг в панели управления. Он знал, что успеет дернуть за него быстрее, чем Кайло перехватит контроль над его разумом.

— Бен...

В первые несколько секунд Хакс даже не понял, к чему было это слово — имя. Его никогда не называли по имени, тем более по сокращенному. Кайло — никогда. Пару раз осекался Дэмерон, очевидно пробуя границы дозволенного, но заработал такие взгляды, что быстро перешел на «солнышек», «котиков» и «любимых», которые хоть и раздражали, но не так бурно. 

— Прости, — продолжил Кайло с каким-то странным, болезненным выражением на лице, — я не должен был этого говорить.

К удивлению Хакса, он действительно заглушил двигатель и неловко вылез из истребителя. С тем же выражением избитого щенка на лице, опасливо приблизился и остановился в паре шагов. Хакс не знал, что ему делать — смеяться, плакать или звать на помощь Дэмерона, чтобы тот прекратил этот цирк. Не факт, что присутствие По сделало бы ситуацию менее безумной.

— Я просто хотел помочь. 

Хакс покачал головой.

— В кабине пилота По и Рей, и ты знаешь о том, что они хороши в своем деле. Они выведут нас.

— Я знаю. Я верю в них. Но я должен это закончить. Я начал всю эту историю, начиная со своего побега, а может еще и раньше. Я и закончу. Понимаешь, Хакс?

Как ни противно было это признавать, Хакс действительно понимал. И сочувствовал всем сердцем так, как никогда в жизни. Кайло делал с ним странные, ужасные вещи: заставлял поверить в несуществующую мистику, ощутить давно забытую надежду, полюбить совершенно чужого человека практически с первого взгляда. Он принес в жизнь Хакса так много, но вот это чувство ответственности, этот долг перед самим собой — это было его.

— Иногда стоит отступить, — слова давались ему тяжело. Хакс шагнул навстречу и вцепился в плечо Кайло, скорее чтобы самому ощутить поддержку. — Ты уже закончил свою битву. Дай другим помочь тебе. Выдохни.

Кайло улыбнулся — потерянной грустной улыбкой, — и наклонился к Хаксу.

— Другие уже помогали мне.

— Помогут еще. Это так работает.

Кайло бережно коснулся его губ и этот поцелуй был откровенно странным. Так не целуют в губы — так обычно целуют в лоб, — запоминая и, на всякий случай, прощаясь. Обещая неведомо что. Хакс не успел проанализировать эту мысль, как вдруг снова ощутил знакомое дуновение ветра в волосах.

«Я должен закончить то, что начал», — прошептал Кайло в его голове.

В следующее мгновение Хакс задохнулся. Он видел все и видел ничего. Он летел в пустоте, которую прочерчивали яркие всполохи и шум тысячи разговоров. Он был оглушен, потерян, мертв и жив одновременно — дважды за один день. Он пытался открыть глаза и как-то осознать реальность, но ничего не получалось.

Откуда-то пришло знание, что все это время, с момента появления Кайло на корабле, он не использовал Силу. Потому что она была именно такая. Как он мог выносить ее все это время? Как вообще нормальный человек мог жить, зная, что это существует? Видел ли тоже самое По во время отключки — разноцветный сон, так он сказал?

Мысли о Дэмероне странным образом помогли — Хакс вдруг почувствовал его зов, беспокойство и удивление. Все это было похоже на прикосновение солнечного луча к щеке ранним утром. Кажется, Хакс улыбнулся, хотя не был уверен — он не чувствовал своего лица.

«Что происходит?» — голос По звенел в Силе ясно и чисто, он был совершенно не похож на шелест ветра из уст Кайло.

«Бен. Сила. Он опять»

«Понял. Мы двигаемся быстрее, я так и знал, что это его работа. Делай что-угодно, но останови это! Он может погибнуть!»

От этого окрика Хакс распахнул глаза, все еще видя как пространство ангара прочерчивают разноцветные линии. Бен стоял в его руках, совершенно обмякший, с закатившимися глазами. Он был жив — Хакс чувствовал это

— Выходи оттуда! Немедленно! — Хакс заорал и одновременно сосредоточился на этой мысли, как смог. Так Кайло выводил Рей из глубин Силы, это должно было сработать. Возможно, здесь был какой-то секрет, которого Хакс не знал — ничего не получалось. 

«По, ты нужен нам»

«Сейчас буду. Держи его. Держись сам»

Хакс глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться. У него получалось управлять толпами... давно, в прошлой жизни. Сейчас, судя по всему, у него не осталось способностей даже на то, чтобы справиться с одним человеком.

— Бен. Бен Соло, послушай меня, идиот. Ты не вещь. Ты человек. Ты не какой-то там ключ от Силы, или что ты там себе напридумывал. Ты — живой. Выходи оттуда, пожалуйста, хватит.

«Он правда так сказал?» — горечь, боль, грусть и невероятную любовь под этим всем можно было все еще почувствовать через Силу. 

«Да»

— Он идиот, — По вошел в ангар и мгновенно оценил ситуацию. Одним движением включил интерком, а вторым все-таки дернул тот самый рычаг, от которого Кайло, паршивец, позорно легко отвлек Хакса. 

Ноги оторвались от пола, Хакс почувствовал себя легким и совершенно незначительным. Он продолжал сжимать плечи Кайло в нелепых объятиях, но теперь смог устроить его поудобнее. Некоторые вещи становятся только лучше в невесомости. По оттолкнулся от стены и подлетел к ним с профессионализмом человека, который бывал в невесомости не только при прохождении различных тестах, а еще и в реальных аварийных ситуациях. Хакс попытался улыбнуться ему и почувствовал как зазвенел один из потоков, окружавших его. 

— Я поражаюсь, как он живет в этом. Как он не сошел с ума раньше.

По ласково улыбнулся — Хакс вновь ощутил этот назойливый утренний солнечный луч на щеке.

— Вероятно, мы все сошли с ума вслед за ним, — По обернулся и громко крикнул. — Рей, полную тягу. Полетели!

Их импровизированный полет длился не так уж долго. По отдрейфовал их к той части ангара, где упасть на пол было бы безопаснее всего. Он крепко держал Хакса за плечо, а тот сам вцепился в безвольную руку Бена так,будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Они говорили вслух и сквозь утихающий шторм в Силе.

— У него кровь пошла из носа.

«Мне страшно»

— Ты же сам проверял аптечку — у нас все есть. 

«Я не отпущу вас. Все будет хорошо»

— Ты — оптимист-психопат, Дэмерон.

— Как хорошо, что у нас схожие заболевания. 

Есть бури, которые можно пережить только вдвоем. Бен выгнулся в руках Хакса, судорожно вдохнул и открыл глаза. Танец Силы закончился. А потом они все упали.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное всем, кто дочитал до этой части! <3 Это эпилог и по времени он должен находиться между первой и второй частью следующего эпилога, но что-то пошло не так. Упс.

То, что Бена можно найти в саду для медитаций, Люку подсказала Лея. Но найти этот самый сад оказалось той еще задачкой. За годы одиночества Люк отвык от густонаселенных планет и шумных городов. Пускай штаб Сопротивления располагался не в столице Республики, а в одной из пограничных систем, легче от этого не было. Люк сразу понятия не имел где искать не то, что сад для медитаций, а просто тихое место в этом хаосе.

Поэтому он отошел в сторонку от потока спешащих людей, остановился, прикрыл глаза и попытался просто почувствовать Бена. Люк частенько искал его так в детстве, будучи еще не учителем, а просто дядей. Он сразу же ощутил отклик — тепло, радость, удивление, что его отпустили так быстро, десяток вопросов и легкое беспокойство. В этом был весь Бен. Он никогда не был чем-то одним — его всегда было много.

Люк усмехнулся и поспешил перейти дорогу, гадая не изменились ли за столько лет правила дорожного движения. Он чувствовал, что его не было слишком долго. «Сад для медитаций» — громкое название для маленького участка, призванного изображать сад камней, расположенного рядом с университетским городком. Люк понятия не имел, как было возможно сосредоточиться в таком шумном месте, но, похоже, оно было просто создано для Бена. Тот сидел скрестив ноги в самом отдаленном уголке возле крупного камня — глаза закрыты, руки спокойно лежат на коленях ладонями вверх, — ни дать ни взять идеальный ученик.

Эта мысль отозвалась легким волнением в Силе вокруг Люка — Бен смеялся. Люк ухмыльнулся, посылая в ответ ощущение тепла. Сколько же лет они не разговаривали так? Не перекидывались мыслями, как мячиками на тренировках, не делились мимолетными наблюдениями и ощущениями? Воздух чуть похолодел — грусть Бена, тоска и сожаление. 

«Учитель»

«Нет. Ты не виноват, мой мальчик. Ты делал все, что мог»

«Но...»

«Сейчас не время для этого разговора»

Люк старательно имитируя старческое кряхтение присел рядом с Беном и вытянул ноги. Хорошо быть дома — не в конкретном месте, а со своими любимыми людьми. Семьей.

— Существует легенда о мастере Силы, который в своем искусстве медитации достиг таких высот, что между его ладонями появлялось золотое сияние. — сказал Люк и тут же получил ворох образов от Бена. Тот обожал его истории в детстве, и эту конкретную он не слышал — за столько лет поднакопилось множество новых. Люк улыбнулся и продолжил: — Он был предельно сконцентрирован, и в этом была его сила и одновременно слабость. Однажды во время медитации ему на колени запрыгнула кошка. Золотое сияние тут же исчезло. Мастер прервал свой покой.

Бен улыбнулся уголком рта, но глаз не открыл.

— И что же было дальше?

— Дальше мастеру пришлось потратить вдвое больше усилий и лет, чтобы достичь нового уровня покоя и концентрации. И золотое сияние вернулось.

— А кошка?

— А что кошка?

Бен распахнул глаза и недовольным тоном прибавил:

— Ну с ней-то хотя бы все в порядке было?

— Не знаю. Наверное. Легенда об этом умалчивает.

— Вот так всегда.

Люк рассмеялся. Он невыносимо скучал по Бену все эти годы — своему чудесному смешному племяннику, одаренному сверх меры, который видел мир совершенно под другим углом. Под множеством разных углов, если быть точным.

— Ох, захвалите, учитель. Не к добру.

— Я уже давно не твой учитель, Бен. Ты закончил свое обучение и более того, насколько я знаю, сам обучал людей.

Бен едва заметно покраснел и отвел глаза. Снова вихрь эмоций — вина, стыд, горечь и какая-то странная смесь удовлетворения и гордости. 

— Ордена Рен больше не существует. Я распустил его. Велел всем рыцарям идти своей дорогой и думать своей головой. Я не хотел, чтобы они зависели от Сноука или от меня. 

— Мудрое решение, мой мальчик. И очень щедрое. 

Бен посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул. Люк снова ощутил тоску, чуть приглушенную виной — Бен поставил легкий щит от собственных ощущений, но все равно позволял читать себя. 

— Хорошо снова увидеть вас всех, — сказал Люк вслух, выбирая более нейтральную тему — хотя это смотря с какой стороны. Но Бен улыбнулся, подыгрывая.

— Сильно вам от мамы досталось?

— О, нет. Ты же знаешь ее — она думает, что убьет нас на месте, едва мы появимся перед ее глазами, но когда мы действительно появляемся, она забывает обо всем на свете.

— По и Хакс считают, что мы по-родственному весьма легко отделались, — добавил Бен. Его снова окружил вихрь эмоций, и никакие щиты не могли это скрыть.

— Их Лея тоже не задержит надолго. 

— Знаю. Все для создания иллюзии строгого начальства.

— Не вздумай сказать ей это, — сказал Люк чуть сварливо.

— Никогда, даже в мыслях. Хотя она и так это знает. 

Они помолчали. Бен попытался вернуться к медитации, не закрывая глаза, но не преуспел. Люк задумчиво отмечал вспышки его эмоций, которые сменялись с такой скоростью, что с непривычки могла закружиться голова. Бен одновременно сканировал окружающее пространство, пытался думать о будущем — сначала далеком, потом более близком (он был голоден, где бы ему быстро раздобыть еды, и для По с Хаксом тоже?), у него чесался нос, он судорожно вспоминал когда у матери день рождения, хотел предложить Финну пройти старый тест, выявляющий способности к Силе, и сверху всего этого он старался успокоиться и дышать. Люк с трудом подавил улыбку. 

Помимо судорожных мыслей, он чувствовал вокруг племянника что-то еще. Беспокойство, легкую панику и раздражение от собственной паранойи.

— Бен. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Все хорошо?

Вопреки ожиданиям, тот не стал врать, а недоуменно пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю. Это очень странно — чувствовать себя целым.

Люк понимал, но ничем не мог помочь. Только приободрить, да и то, как показала практика, это у него не очень-то получалось.

— Ты справишься. Ты смог сделать так много — сможешь и жить с этим.

— Ваша вера в меня неиссякаема, мастер, — шутливо сказал Бен, наклоняя голову.

— Да, — просто ответил Люк. 

Бен захлопнул рот с легким стуком. Не воспользоваться настолько редким моментом полной растерянности было просто глупо.

— Я хотел бы кое о чем попросить тебя, мой мальчик. Поговори с отцом.

Бен поджал губы, но не отвернулся.

— Нам не о чем с ним говорить. Да он и не захочет.

— Ты ошибаешься.

— Дядя, пожалуйста. — Бен тоже с годами научился бить в правильные места, — Он считает меня чудовищем, у меня тоже к нему есть несколько претензий и если не ворошить все это, то вполне можно жить.

— Да, но что случится с кошкой?

— С какой кошкой?

— Которая запрыгнула мастеру на колени.

Бен посмотреть на него с неодобрением — он терпеть не мог иносказания и задачки, которые не поддавались простой логике. Люк сжалился и поспешил перевести тему:

— Как все прошло с твоей матерью? Вы ведь просто встретились и начали говорить о делах, как будто ничего и не случилось?

— Это было ужасно. И потом все равно пришлось поговорить, а вы знаете, что с этим у нас с ней большие проблемы.

— Да, но ведь это сработало? Вот и здесь. Не извиняйся, не начинай серьезный разговор, а просто приходи. Хан сейчас копается в Соколе, ты можешь прийти и помочь ему.

— Вот так просто?

— Ты с легкостью проворачивал и более сложные вещи. 

Бен поежился и нервно провел руками по волосам, отбрасывая отросшую челку. 

— Отец говорил, что улетает через пару дней. Поломка в Соколе пустяковая.

Люк насмешливо хмыкнул. 

— Никуда он не улетит. Не один он знает Сокол настолько хорошо, чтобы вывести его из строя надолго и с гарантией.

Бен с подозрением посмотрел на Люка и легко рассмеялся. А затем поднялся на ноги и протянул ему ладонь.

— Пойдемте, мама уже, наверное, закончила. И, дядя?

— Да?

— Тот мастер же ничего не сделал с той глупой кошкой? Он же не убил ее?

— О, Сила, Бен!..


	21. Chapter 21

Это был очень длинный день. Или несколько дней? По сбился со счету. Происходило столько событий, которые требовали его обязательного немедленного внимания, что он просто не замечал течение времени. Сначала они с Хаксом приводили в чувство Бена, вытирали ему кровь под носом и объясняли, как он неправ. Затем прилетел Хан Соло на Тысячелетнем Соколе и рассказывал как неправ каждый из них. Кто отправил координаты базы, на которую они летели с самоубийственной миссией генералу Органе, выяснить так и не удалось — все отпирались с одинаковой страстью и честностью. По рассчитывал, что герой расколется примерно через год, или чуть позже. Бен едва завидев своего отца сделал вид, что он ужасно изможден путешествиями в Силе, и затих на одной из свободных коек в медблоке почти слившись с окружающей обстановкой. 

Из комы-медитации наконец вышел Люк Скайуокер и генерал Соло перекинулся со своими нападками и объяснениями в неправоте уже на него. У Хакса раскалывалась голова — это было заметном по тому, как он мучительно кривился от слишком громких звуков, коих было в избытке. По заставил его выпить таблетку пригрозив инъекцией и отправил спать в каюту. Через некоторое время туда попытался проскользнуть и Бен, но По выгнал его в соседнюю, взяв обещание, что он не полезет будить Хакса. Через некоторое время ему предсказуемо стало скучно и он вышел к людям, запустив новый круг бега по кругу и ругательств. 

Все немного притихли, когда в камере жизнеобеспечения проснулась тяжело раненная бывшая командир Первого Ордена — Фазма, кажется, так ее звали. Бен с Рей тут же бросились к ней, к их дискуссии о лечении при помощи Силы присоединился Люк, а По с генералом Соло переглянулись и отправились к штурвалам. 

По чувствовал себя замотавшимся, но спать его при этом не тянуло. Бен сказал, что это нормально, и его организм чудесно восполнил ресурс и теперь какое-то время сможет обходиться без сна. Спорить не хотелось, ведь даже побывав в Силе и прочувствовав ее воздействие практически так же, как полноценный ее адепт, понять ее было невозможно. Не спать после всего пережитого было странно, По видел в ситуации даже некоторые плюсы — в детстве он терпеть не мог засыпать, ему казалось, что все интересное произойдет без него. На самом же деле бодрствовать было довольно скучно. 

По поговорил с Финном и убедил того, что с ним все в порядке, Сила никоим образом не изменила его, и оттуда вернулся действительно он, а не другой По Дэмерон. Запретил Бену трогать штурвал. Передал штурвал Рей. Проверил раненную в медблоке. Нашел для Бена свободный падд, по которому можно было узнать новости. Поговорил с мастером Люком и узнал в порядке ли он. Отобрал у Бена бесполезный падд, который не ловил сигнал на такой скорости. Скоординировал маршрут с генералом Соло. Попытался слезть с колен Бена, развалившегося на сидении второго пилота, сам не зная как там очутился. Получил сообщение от генерала Органы и приготовился к головомойке по прилету. Отстранил Бена, который слишком уж заинтересовался запахом его шеи, сдался и увлек его в каюту.

Хакс спал всегда очень чутко, а поэтому приоткрыл глаза, когда они вошли. По успокаивающе улыбнулся ему, а потом наклонился и мягко поцеловал в висок. 

— Спи, любимый, нам еще долго лететь.

Хакс сонно хмыкнул и завозился под одеялом. По толкнул Бена на соседнюю койку, чтобы не стеснять его и улегся рядом сам. И только после этого вспомнил, что забыл снять ботинки. Да ну их, ранкор их задери.

Бен беспокойно крутился на месте, По пришлось подвинуться выше, чтобы заключить его в объятия и хоть как-то зафиксировать. Хакс моргнул отяжелевшими веками и прикрыл глаза. На несколько секунд воцарилась блаженная тишина.

— Я боюсь, что находился в Силе так долго, что никогда не усну, — вдруг прошептал Бен, зарываясь в плечо По. 

— Ты же знаешь, что это не так.

— Да, но сейчас...

— А сейчас просто притворись, что спишь.

Хакс улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.

***

Оказалось, что быть целым, контролировать себя полностью и не слышать ничьих чужих голосов в голове это поразительное чувство. Наслаждение высшей пробы. Бен не помнил, чувствовал ли он себя так хорошо когда-либо. Наверное, нет. Он старался не думать об этом, чтобы не расстраиваться лишний раз и в полной мере ощутить движение жизни.

Он победил, он возвращался домой на своих ногах и в своем уме, не потеряв никого из экипажа. Он помирился почти со всеми своими родственниками, решил все свои проблемы, у него была свадьба через месяц в конце-то концов! С какой стороны ни посмотри, а жизнь налаживалась. Но больше всего Бена занимало то, что Сила теперь ощущалась по-другому.

То, что раньше было упорядоченными линиями, ведущими в прошлое и будущее, теперь слилось в один полноводный поток, в котором Бен плыл, счастливо растопырив руки как в детстве. Он мог нырнуть и увидеть чудо. Он мог выплыть на поверхность и глотнуть воздуха — это был подарок. Все было прекрасным и удивительным, как в то время, когда он был еще совсем маленьким мальчиком и только учился двигать предметы над столом. Он не мог это объяснить, но никто и не просил. 

Бену было до ужаса любопытно, чем конкретно были вызваны эти изменения. Тем что он собрал себя наконец-то воедино или тем, что отпустил другие вероятности и перестал маниакально просчитывать собственные действия? Сила вокруг него бурлила. Ему даже казалось, что она больше не подчиняется ему — но нет, простые действия вроде левитации объектов, сканирования настроения всех присутствующих в комнате и болтовня с Рей и Люком все еще работали. 

Рей теперь смотрела на него с удивлением, хотя казалось бы куда уж больше. Люк же, заметив его смятение просто подошел, коснулся лба ладонью и поставил блок, сам, по старой связи. Бен никогда и не рвал эту нить, просто выходил Кайло и она исчезала — с Кайло Реном магистр Скайуокер никогда связан не был. Интересно было только, что он ощущал, когда Бен все-таки выныривал на поверхность.

Следующим откровением стали мысли и чувства близких ему людей — теперь они оглушали. Бен сквозь стальные стены кораблей и космос чувствовал раздражение отца. Сквозь парсеки — беспокойство матери. Люк милосердно закрывался, оставляя на поверхности только то, что сам хотел бы показать. По и Хакс таким чудесным свойством не обладали, поэтому Бен чувствовал их как себя. Раньше он мог отвлечься от этого с легкостью, поставить блок, запахнуться в невидимый кокон. Сейчас все усилия подобного толка шли прахом. 

Поэтому Бен знал, что Хакс пережил нервный срыв, а По ужасно хочет спать, потому что так надо, но не может — ему не хочется. Знание о том, что происходит с его любимыми людьми не помогали — он совершенно не понимал, как это исправить. Что сказать, что сделать. Эмпатия как была на нуле, так и осталась — тут даже Сила не могла ничего исправить. 

Он спросил совета у По и тот посмотрел на него усталыми глазами.

— Хаксу нужно время чтобы прийти в себя. И немного свободного пространства. Мы сейчас должны быть рядом, но не слишком близко, чтобы он не чувствовал себя так, будто его душат, понимаешь?

Бен не понимал. Где проходит грань между недостаточной близостью и вполне приемлемой? Поэтому он спросил о том, в чем был уверен полностью и о чем давно хотел поговорить.

— Ты знаешь, что ты чувствителен к Силе? Джедая в полном смысле этого слова из тебя не выйдет, но...

— Да, я знаю, — просто ответил По и мягко погладил его по щеке. — Не морочь себе голову. Ты и без того сам не свой.

Бен замер под его рукой — откуда Дэмерон всегда знал, что с ним происходит, причем до того, как он сам это осознавал? Это была даже не Сила, а какое-то необъяснимое чутье. По усмехнулся в ответ на его замешательство и поцеловал в другую щеку. Ощущать его нежность и любовь — ровную, согревающую и незыблемую, — под рябью всего мрака и беспокойства, что он пережил, было почти физически больно. 

— Мне так жаль, что я делаю все это с вами, — прошептал Бен, отводя глаза.

По отпустивший было его лицо, снова вернул ладонь на щеку, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Эй, нет. Перестань. Даже не думай так, слышишь? Ты не делаешь с нами ничего ужасного. Давай мыслить рационально, как ты любишь? То, что происходит сейчас, лишь... последствия нашей миссии против Сноука, так? 

— Так.

— Я не сплю, тебя качает в Силе, Хакс наоборот устал как собака. И это нормально, понимаешь? Мы проделали огромную работу — мы многое отдали ради этой победы. А дальше все пройдет и мы будем в порядке. Ты веришь мне?

Бен кивнул. Он больше не видел будущего, ни одного варианта — Сила почему-то больше не хотела показывать их ему,но он верил.

— Я все понимаю, По. Но это... так больно. Чувствовать это все и понимать, что ничем не можешь помочь. Это убивает.

— Ох, Бен, — По наклонил его голову и прижался ко лбу лбом. — Все наладится. Нужно только время. 

И он оказался прав. Они долетели, Бен переговорил с матерью, еще раз с мастером Люком, отправил «детей» отсыпаться, а Фазму передал на попечение врачей. Его немного отпустило. Сила вокруг перестала биться активно — то ли помогла медитация, то ли еще действовал блок Скайуокера. 

Когда они с По и Хаксом наконец-то дошли до дома, Бену вдруг показалось, что ничего не случилось. Не было никакого Сноука, никакой комы-медитации, никаких взрывов секретных баз и вообще ничего. Были только они втроем и еда, предусмотрительно заказанная Дэмероном — и когда только успел? Хакс уже не выглядел таким изможденным, а По так вообще лучился радостью и в лицах пересказывал свой отчет генералам — да, Лея не стала церемониться и сразу созвала экстренное совещание. Бен улыбался. Впервые после возвращения его собственные ощущения вытеснили чужие — ему хотелось, чтобы этот ужин длился как можно дольше, По не переставал говорить, а Хакс улыбаться себе под нос. 

После ужина По и Бен, как два полуночника, засели в гостиной, в то время как Хакс не удержавшись от сарказма и пожелавший им приятных снов, ушел в спальню. Было все-таки что-то раздражающее и обидное в отсутствии сна. Бен проконсультировался с Люком и они оба решили, что ускорить возвращение к нормальному режиму могло какое-нибудь сильное эмоциональное переживание, но в итоге решил не озвучивать этот вариант. Все они испытали достаточно переживаний и теперь заслужили немного покоя.

Бен занял диван, устало вытянув ноги и листал с падда ленту новостей — многое успело случиться с того дня, как он отправился в путешествие по Силе. По развалился в кресле и просматривал личную почту на своем падде периодически горестно вздыхая. Дело было в том, что даже бросив все и отправившись на помощь Бену, которая вылилась в самоубийственный поход против Сноука, По все еще оставался коммандером Дэмероном. На время его отсутствия во главе эскадрильи встала Джессика Пава, которая разбила ее на маленькие группки, выполнявшие важные задания. Теперь По просматривал отчеты не отнимая руки от лица изредка прикладывая падд ко лбу.

Бен не смог справиться с любопытством. Он отложил свои устаревшие новости и подвинулся к По, положив ему голову на плечо так, чтобы заглянуть в записи.

— Похоже, у тебя там интереснее, чем у меня.

— Не то слово. Помнишь мою светлую мечту уйти в гражданскую авиацию?

— Конечно.

— Так вот, придется подождать с ней до пенсии. К тому сроку я как раз разберу все дела здесь.

Бен не смог сдержать смешок и успокаивающе поцеловал По в щеку.

— Что, все так плохо? Могу предоставить любую помощь.

— Какую? Попросишь генерала Органу, чтобы она отпустила меня с миром?

— О, нет, ты мамин любимчик, она и без моих просьб за тебя горой. Я думал предложить заморочить головы членам совета, чтобы тебе дали внеплановый отпуск, скажем, или другую команду...

По рассмеялся и выключил падд.

— У меня прекрасная команда, а отпуск мне и так дадут. Хотя судя по этим сообщениям я в нем засиделся.

— Это был не отпуск, — Бен перегнулся с дивана, заключая По в объятия — все-таки, иногда хорошо иметь длинные руки.

— Смотри сам: я выспался, посетил множество интересных мест, провел время с друзьями... И да, разве морочить голову людям ради собственной выгоды это порядочно?

— Адепты Силы бывают очень непорядочными, — Бен понизил голос и шепнул это прямо в ухо По. Тот приподнял брови, а затем повернулся так, чтобы его было удобно поцеловать.

— А порядочные бывают? — спросил По, отрываясь от губ Бена и целуя его в нос. — Хотел бы я посмотреть хотя бы на одного.

— Очень редкий вид. Почти не встречаются.

Из спальни раздался недовольный голос Хакса:

— Эй, вообще-то тут люди спать пытаются!

По коварно улыбнулся и подмигнул Бену. Тот кивнул в ответ. Они выпустили друг друга из объятий и поднялись одновременно. На этот вечер у них не было никаких планов — во имя уважения личного пространства Хакса, но некоторым вещам очень сложно оказывать сопротивление.

Бен с По приземлились на кровать коварно фиксируя Хакса с двух сторон под одеялом. Тот выглядел недовольным, но не настолько чтобы остановить их одним ледяным взглядом. По разлегся поудобнее, устроив голову на локте и насмешливо приподнял брови:

— Что я слышу, у нас в доме, оказывается, появились какие-то спящие люди. 

Бен прижался к Хаксу со спины, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы на его затылке.

— Поразительно. У нас не настолько большой дом, чтобы потерять в нем каких-то спящих людей.

— Да у нас и спальных мест-то немного.

— Это, кстати, повод для размышлений, — Бен подмигнул По и тот весьма понимающе улыбнулся в ответ.

— Прекратите, это даже не смешно, — Хакс завозился между ними, пытаясь выползти из-под одеяла, но Бен положил сверху руку, а По придвинулся чуть ближе. Отступать было некуда. 

— Бен, ты слышал? Мы с тобой не смешные.

— Эти слова разбили мне сердце.

Хакс вздохнул, больше не пытаясь пошевелиться.

— Ненавижу когда вы так делаете. Объединяетесь против меня.

— Справедливости ради, — заметил Бен, — до этого против меня объединялись вы и почти всю дорогу домой промывали мне мозги. И я молчал!

— Потому что заслужил, — полу-шутя сказал По. Хакс кивнул ему в ответ. — Но если честно, солнце, мы еще и не начинали.

По бросил еще один взгляд на Бена и придвинулся к Хаксу еще ближе, аккуратно целуя. Бен снова коснулся его затылка, а потом легкими поцелуями спустился ниже к шее. В постели стало странным образом жарко, будто температура подскочила сразу на несколько градусов за пару секунд. Хакс прерывисто вздохнул, отстраняясь от губ По. Бен погладил его по плечу, не позволяя выпутаться из одеяла. 

— От меня сейчас мало толку, — пробормотал Хакс. — Я ужасно устал.

— Такое ощущение, будто мы от тебя акробатических трюков просим, — По легко рассмеялся. — Но если ты не хочешь, мы можем все стать просто спящими людьми.

— Придурки, — прошептал Хакс и потерся всем телом о Бена, одновременно снова возвращаясь к губам По.

Время для разговоров и возражений прошло — Бен чувствовал это сквозь Силу, которую снова видел так ясно, как в детстве. Они были здесь и сейчас, только друг для друга и ничто не могло им помешать. Они помогли Хаксу вылезти из-под одеяла и вдвоем стянули с него футболку — где-то на середине процесса их руки встретились и Бен потянул По к себе, целуя его через плечо Хакса. Хакс застонал — то ли от жара их тел, то ли от влажных звуков, то ли от всего разом. Он потянулся к рубашке По и довольно быстро расправился с ней, зашвырнув куда-то в угол. 

Бен сел на кровати и потянул Хакса на себя, устраивая его голову на плече так, чтобы было удобно целовать его шею и плечи. По опустился между его ног и дразняще провел языком по животу. Хакс выгнулся в руках Бена со протяжным стоном, а затем завел руку за спину и ухватил его за задницу. Бен усмехнулся и протянул ладонь вперед, погладив бедро Хакса, а потом зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дэмерона. Тот понятливо улыбнулся и наконец опустил белье Хакса, высвобождая напряженный член. 

Они начали одновременно — По взял Хакса в рот, а Бен прикусил нежную кожу на плече и продолжил чередовать поцелуи с легкими укусами. Хакс только стонал в ответ и слепо шарил руками по их телам, пока не нашел ладонь Бена и не опустил ее вместе на шею Дэмерона. Тот сдавлено застонал, а потом сделал языком нечто такое, от чего Хакс судорожно выкрикнул его имя. 

Бен старался контролировать ситуацию как мог, но волны чужого удовольствия захватывали его, сливаясь с его собственным в тягучую петлю. Он уже не различал, кто сверху, а кто снизу, кто отдается, а кто берет, кто целует, а кто цепляется мертвой хваткой. Их желание, жар, страсть и любовь собирались вместе в один пульсирующий клубок, чтобы секундой позже разлететься на части. И повториться снова.

Кажется, Дэмерон выпустил член Хакса изо рта, а тот запустил ему руку в трусы, отчего По застонал в рот Бену. Где-то на этом моменте Бен перестал осознавать происходящее и начал слышать цвета и видеть звук. Блок дяди Люка, милосердно блокирующий его активный контакт с Силой был сметен. Бен не мог остановиться и поставить щиты сам — только не сейчас. Сила плескалась вокруг и он сам был ее частью, точно так же, как По и Хакс. Он инстинктивно притянул их к себе, вплавляя в одно целое и отпуская на свободу одновременно. Ему хотелось смеяться и плакать, но вместо этого он закричал, наблюдая как распадаются нити и спокойно текут мимо, огибая их постель.

Они лежали на кровати изможденные, не в силах двинуться или что-то сказать. К Бену постепенно возвращалось ощущение своего тела, а чужие эмоции мягко приглушались, сходя на нет. Он чувствовал, как немеет локоть, на который он неудачно лег, видел как тяжело дышит рядом Хакс и как По придвигается чуть ближе.

— Я... прошу прощения, — глухим, не своим голосом начал Бен, с трудом собирая мысли в кучу. — Я не хотел лезть у вам в головы, просто...

Спина Хакса мелко затряслась и Бен не сразу понял, что он просто смеется. 

— Он издевается.

— Он не понимает, — мягко заметил По. — Но он помнит про правило личных мыслей — уже хорошо.

— Да уж, — Хакс с трудом повернулся и встретился с Беном взглядом. — Это был самый странный и охренительный секс в моей жизни.

— Подтверждаю, — По устроил голову на груди у Хакса и взял Бена за руку, переплетая пальцы. 

— То есть, вы не сердитесь? — уточнил он.

— Ха. Чтобы он нас так спрашивал, когда уходил в кому на месяц.

— Или когда придавал ускорение кораблю про помощи Силы.

— О, не напоминай, — Хакс поежился, — У меня до сих пор мороз по коже.

Бен прижался лбом к его виску активно изображая раскаяние. Не то чтобы ему кто-то поверил. В штанах было неприятно мокро и нужно было бы в душ, но все части тела казались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы двигать их куда-то дальше кровати.

По прикрыл глаза и с удивлением хмыкнул.

— Надо же, вы не поверите — мне правда хочется спать. То есть, по настоящему. Бен, твоих рук дело?

— Может быть. Нужно было эмоциональное переживание, чтобы вернуть все в норму, но я не был точно уверен.

— Что ж, это было очень эмоционально, — По прижался губами к его ладони, а Хакс повернулся чтобы поцеловать в нос.

— Я люблю вас, — сонно пробормотал Бен.

— Идиоты, — прибавил Хакс.

— Что?

— Забыл сказать «идиоты».

— Идиоты, — послушно повторил Бен. — Но правда люблю.

— И мы тебя, любимый, — сказал По, улыбаясь. 

— А это я знаю — в Силе видел. Она не обманывает, — сказал Бен, прикрывая глаза.

— Нет, ну каков нахал!..

***

Хакса разбудил какой-то странный звук — монотонный стук, который то затихал на время, то снова повторялся. Стук шел откуда-то издалека, а потому не раздражал до такой степени, чтобы вскочить и заорать на весь дом, но и соскользнуть обратно в сон не позволял. Вставать и проверять что же происходит не хотелось — если бы случилось что-то ужасное, Бен бы почувствовал и поднял на уши весь дом. Все, что оставалось — это лежать с закрытыми глазами и гадать, что это могло бы быть. Кто-то из домашних проснулся ни свет ни заря и пошел на кухню? Слишком странный звук, да к тому же По с Беном слишком уважали утренний сон, чтобы так греметь. Хакс вдруг подумал, что возможно прилетела какая-то назойливая птица и просится в дом, хотя до этого ничего подобного не случалось.

За его спиной завозился По и сполз с кровати с ругательствами, а затем снова вернулся чтобы поцеловать зашевелившегося Хакса в затылок.

— Не вставай, солнышко, я открою.

То, что кто-то может ранним утром стучать в дверь Хаксу даже в голову не пришло.

— А может не надо? 

По указал глазами на безмятежно спящего Бена по другую сторону от Хакса.

— Наверняка ничего страшного. Просто кому-то что-то понадобилось, как это обычно бывает... Вежливо стучат, к тому же, не буянят.

— Вежливо?

— Через равные промежутки времени, очень деликатно, хоть и громко, — Дэмерон покрутился на месте в поисках белья, а потом махнув рукой поднял с пола домашние штаны и надел на голое тело. 

Хакс одобрительно наблюдал за происходящим, все еще раздумывая просыпаться ли ему окончательно. Бен рядом вдруг резко сел на кровати и ошалело заморгал — он делал так часто, когда ночью вместо снов видел что-то через свою Силу. 

— О, нет, — сказал он хриплым со сна голосом. — Не может быть. Только не это. 

— Что-то случилось? Ты почувствовал, кто пришел? — удивленно спросил По.

— Да. И это ужасно.

— Твоя мама? — попытался угадать Хакс.

— Еще хуже.

По с Хаксом выразительно переглянулись, но Бен оставил это без внимания, вскочил с кровати и едва не перецепился через белье, кучей лежащее на полу. Хакс с удобством устроился на подушках, наблюдая за вторым раундом утреннего поспешного одевания. Штаны он так и не нашел, зато По сжалился и бросил в него футболкой. Снова раздался этот мерзкий стук — идеально вежливый и достаточно громкий. Хакс закатил глаза:

— Да он что, ненормальный, этот пришелец — на двери есть звонок! 

— Они никогда не пользуются звонками.

— Религия не позволяет? — хмыкнул Дэмерон.

— В каком-то смысле слова да.

После этих слов оставаться в постели стало совсем неинтересно. Хакс не стал искать свои вещи, чтобы не терять время, а просто встал и завернулся в простыню. По оценивающе прищурился, а потом потянулся взлохматить ему волосы.

— В таком виде мы можем гастролировать как музыкальная группа.

— Хм. Под названием «Не одетые»?

— Под названием «Без комплексов».

Их процессия уже почти дошла до двери, когда Бен обернулся и со странным выражением лица попросил, понизив голос почти до шепота:

— Я только очень прошу вас — не кричите сразу, ладно?

По удивленно поднял брови, а Хакс зевнул в кулак. Бен открыл дверь и отошел так, чтобы им тоже было видно происходящее. 

Зря он беспокоился, что кто-то начнет кричать — повисла такая тишина, что было слышно как в окно бьется какое-то насекомое. Эти фигуры в темных одеждах Хакс мог узнать даже на смертном одре — во имя их хваленой Великой Силы, они что, даже одежду не сменили?! Десять затянутых в черное людей, стоящих прямо у них перед домом опустились на одно колено, как по команде и склонили головы. Хакс привалился к дверному косяку, пытаясь подтянуть простыню на голое плечо. 

— Магистр Рен, мы нашли вас, — торжественно произнесла девушка, стоящая ближе всего к Бену. 

Магистр нервно почесал бедро.

— Встаньте. Вы не должны склоняться передо мной и ни перед кем не должны. Вы больше не мои ученики и не мои последователи. Вы свободны от всех обязательств перед Орденом.

Рыцари Рен — официально по всем статьям бывшие, — встали и подняли головы глядя прямо на Бена. Хакс вдруг понял, что никогда не видел их без масок и шлемов, да что там, даже без капюшонов этих их ужасных хламид. Теперь же он видел лица, на которых была написана решимость и глаза, которые, казалось, горели огнем.

— Мы свободны от Ордена, но не свободны от знания, — еще более торжественно произнесла девушка. У нее были потрясающе густые волосы — интересно, как она убирала их под шлем? 

Молодой парень, стоящий по центру с яркими голубыми глазами чуть выступил вперед:

— Мы видели вас в Силе, магистр. Мы знаем, что вы сделали. Мы склоняемся перед вами.

В этот раз они ограничились лишь смиренным синхронным кивком. Бен неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и поджал пальцы.

— О, Сила, только не поклоны, я вас умоляю. Я больше не магистр. И даже не Кайло Рен и, строго говоря, никогда им не был, но это уже детали. Я Бен, Бен Соло и вот прямо сейчас я совершенно не тот, кто вам нужен. Да просто посмотрите на меня!

— Учитель, — послышался мелодичный звонкий голос и из задних рядов выдвинулась его обладательница, — мы слушаем и видим Силу, как вы научили нас. Вы можете обманывать себя и нас, но Сила не обманет. Вы именно тот, кто нам нужен. Мы хотим продолжить обучение. Мы хотим достичь хотя бы десятой доли ваших высот.

Бен открыл рот и закрыл его, а затем повернулся к Хаксу и По, беспомощно разводя руками. Таким Кайло Рена — Бена Соло, Хакс не видел никогда. Он выглядел как попавший в переделку ребенок, всем своим видом показывающий, что он ни при чем, но уже готовый изображать вину, если потребуется. Хакс встретился глазами с По и улыбнулся. Положение было серьезное — в конце-концов, у них под домом стоял десяток опаснейших экзальтированных маньяков, желающих проходить обучение у их будущего мужа, но Хакс с трудом сдерживал рвущийся наружу смех. Он вдруг представил несколько дивизий штурмовиков, явившихся сюда и требующих его возвращения, и ему стало еще смешнее.

По вернул ему улыбку, мягко посмотрел на Бена, а затем вышел из-за его спины.

— Всем доброе утро. Вы извините, что мы вот так, спросонья вас встречаем, — По красноречиво обвел рукой их уже набирающую популярность группу «Не одеты», — Я, кстати, По, По Дэмерон. Давайте не будем стоять на пороге, а пройдем в дом и выпьем чаю за знакомство. 

Рыцари Рен озадаченно переглянулись. Девушка со звонким голосом улыбнулась и вошла в дом первой. Остальные потянулись за ней.

— У нас нет столько чашек, — на грани слышимости, одними губами произнес Бен.

— Ничего, попьешь из стакана, магистр, — успокоил его Хакс и хлопнул по плечу.


End file.
